The Rising of the Shadow
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Douchebag had taken on the crime of South Park, after the town's crime rate had spiked after BarBrady's firing had concerned the mayor greatly to caused her to create a public safety panel to combat the local crime had resulted a tense rivalry between Douchebag's dad and Randy.
1. Crime is up

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations, terms, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central. I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **The Rising of the Shadow**

 **Chapter 1: Crime is up**

One sunny morning, cut to South Park City Hall, inside the break room that Mayor McDaniels was standing by the kitchen counter getting a cup of hot tea with lemon, before going into her office that she was having a little casual chat with her aides. Mayor McDaniels is currently worried about the rising crime stats within the community, after she had fired BarBrady from the force twice it had gone up so fast.

"Gentlemen, we need to get BarBrady back on the force to combat the rising crime rate." McDaniels explained about the latest disturbing stats of crime going up within the town right now. "I'd fucked up royalty by listening to Marsh for making our town looks better to the rest of the rest of country by firing the only law enforcer, who actually cares about protecting the town from crime…"

"Uh, mayor…. I'm going to remind you that he still on medical leave, after being shot by Josh Myers." Johnson said that she was standing there giving him a glare for correcting her during her moment of thought.

"Goddamnit, Johnson that we have a major crisis on our hands right now." McDaniels snapped back at her right-handed man for reminding her about that terrible night. "Where the hell is Mysterion, when we need him?"

"Mayor, I may have an answer for you that we should ask our chief engineer, Dennis Hughes, because he had lived in Saginaw, Michigan that he knows about high crime very well." Freddie added that is when a light bulb had lit up within the mayor's head at that moment.

"Johnson, we may have found our answer to combat this rising crime… Where does Hughes lives again?" McDaniels replied, as she was walking away to leave the building.

Meanwhile at the Hughes' home, inside the kitchen where the family had gathered for breakfast that Denny was sitting there reading the local newspaper that he had glanced over a section of the front page about the rising crime.

"Leah, I see that crime had jumped up after BarBrady's twice firing from the force….Thanks, Marsh for fucking South Park up that you had made it into another Saginaw." Denny commented about the rising crime, where Dovahkiin was sitting there overhearing his father talking about the latest crime stats.

"Honey, we are former Saginawians… We had lived through the tough times back in Michigan; we can weathered through this too." Leah said, as she was about to take a seat when the doorbell rung. "Who is that at the door?" That Denny had gone to the door to see who is it when he had opened the door to see his boss, Mayor McDaniels and her aides standing before him.

"Uh, Your honor…. What a great surprise to see you at my house this early?" Dennis said in a shocked tone when he had seen his boss, when she had walked into the house, so nobody can see them talking about the plan.

"Hughes, do you have a moment that you may had heard about the rising crime rate that I'm putting a task force together to battle crime within this community that I want you in charge of it." McDaniels explained about the reason why she is here.

"What? So, you are not picking Randy Marsh to lead this project, mayor?" Dennis replied, as he looks in shock at her for not letting Randy lead the charge in everything that she does not to deal with Randy at all.

"Look, we need someone who had lived in a high crime ridden area before to combat it before it gets out of hand, plus Marsh had put us all into this mess in the first place by making the town more progressive." McDaniels added. "Will you do it, please that I don't want Marsh touching this with a ten foot pole, Hughes?" Unknown to them that Dovahkiin was standing by the doorway listening to the whole conversation trying to be remained unseen.

"Okay, I will do it for the safety of every South Park citizens." Denny said along with heavy sigh, but he is determined to clean Randy's mess up to bring some normalcy back into South Park. That is when his son had gone upstairs to his bedroom to bring his superhero "The Shadow" attire out of his closet. He was planning to take the streets back from criminals.

"Our police force is overworked right now, after I'd fired BarBrady for the second time on the advice of Randy Marsh." McDaniels explained about her desperate stance on creating this board.

"Bring him back, mayor that you're the mayor, not Randy, he is still a douche after finding out about the ads trying to take the town down." Dennis advised her on withdrawing her firing of BarBrady.

"Maybe you're right, Dennis that we need BarBrady back, but he is recovering from his injury from being shot by Josh Myers right now." McDaniels said that she looks broken over the terrible things that she had done to BarBrady.

"Look like that I've a town to protect again." Dovahkiin murmured to himself, as he was standing there milling through his metal enforced arrows and bow to get them ready for tonight's patrol on the town's streets. Cut to Kenny's house at the same time. Inside the living room, Kenny was standing in front of the TV watching the morning news reports before leaving to enjoy his summer, after having a fucked up school year this past year.

"A disturbing report out of the town of South Park that crime is up, what is the mayor's and Randy Marsh's plans to combat the problem?" Tammy Thompson said, while she was sitting next to her brother, Tom at the news desk that Kenny was thinking the same thing what Dovahkiin thinking about at that moment.

"The town needs Mysterion again…. To bring hope and light back to the area." Kenny muffed to himself, even through the town had screwed his family so bad by building SoDoSoPa on his family's property to appease the Whole Foods gods, but he will still protect it from great harm.

Later on that same day, which it was late at night? Cut to the downtown area on the rooftop of the local buildings that a pint sized shadowy figure was racing across the rooftops like a tiger on the hunt. The person in question was dressed in all black along with a black colored scarf covered his mouth that his upper face was faced up like a skull that hood covered the rest of his head. It was Dovahkiin in his superhero guise, The Shadow that he had based his superhero ego on Deadpool and Green Arrow. That is when he can sense a disturbance within the air like spidery sense, which someone is in big trouble right now.

"Someone please, help me!" A dark haired young woman screamed at the top of her lungs that she was being mug by an armed robber when The Shadow has jumped down, as he had landed on the ground that the force of the landing had cracked the pavement up.

"What the hell are you kid?" The robber panicked when he had seen the powers of the dragonborn, but he was foolish enough to attempt go against the dragonborn… All sudden that the heavily disguised Dovahkiin had delivered a powerful round kick to knock the robber into the wall, which the impact had caused a hole in the wall. "Holy shit that kid is superman, or something."

"Thank you, young man for saving my life." The woman said to him, as she had fled from the scene of the crime for her own safety, which he had nodded at her to tell her get out of there at that moment.

XXXXXXX

The following morning, cut to Cartman's house inside his basement that the Coon and Friends were meeting during an emergency meeting, which someone is stealing their thunder from them last night? The Coon was sitting at the head of the table busy tapping his metal claw finger nails on the table out of pure rage.

"If I've ever find who is stealing this group's spotlight that I'm going to kick them in the fucking balls." The Coon expressed his anger toward them.

"Ha-ha… What is the matter that someone else is stealing your thunder right now?" Mysterion asks along with low giggle that he was secretly enjoying The Coon's misfortunes right now.

"Shut up, Kinny!" The Coon hissed his fury toward Mysterion, who had a very amused look on his face to see Cartman unsettled over stupid things again.

"So, what are we going to do with this new superhero you guys?" Human kite added that he was wondering who is behind the attacks on criminals recently.

"Dude, we should ask them that they wants to join the team?" Stan said that he looks tired, after hearing his folks fucked for almost all night long had scarred him for life.

"Stan, you look like you had been through hell?" Kyle questioned, as he sat there with a raised brow.

"Kyle, I didn't get much sleep last night, because my parents were fucking each other's last night." Stan said in a nervously tone, while he was busy with nonstop yawning.

"Aye, you assholes that we are getting off script about Stan right now, which we need to refocus on finding this asshole, who is stealing all of our thunder right now." Cartman demanded to get on focus.

"Man, I'd heard about that mysterious superhero kid had house kicked an armed robber through a brick wall to save a woman last night." Tupperware explained about the news report that he had saw this morning, before coming here, which you can see Cartman sitting there looking annoyed as hell.

"What matter, Cartman that the new superhero is getting under your skin right now?" Super Craig said, after noticing Cartman was trembling out of pure page."No, he is not, Craig?" The Coon lied.

"Bullshit, Cartman…He is getting under your skin that I can see it on your face right now." Super Craig replied that he was not falling for Cartman's lies at all.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office at the same time… That Mayor McDaniels was in doing some damage control to undone the damage of the ads who had disguised themselves, as humans to taking the town down by duping everyone building a overpriced food store to out priced humans of the community as the part of their plan to take over the world. She had been on a warpath to rid the ads' influence on the town that they had hurt many people in the process including her.

"Mayor, we need to talk about this out of the blue public safety board that I'm not involved with, which I'm involved in every town's government board." Randy asks that the aging lit aqua colored hair woman politician, who had quickly turned to look at him from looking out of the main office window.

"Goddamnit, Randy…This is not a popular contest that I wanted a person, who had lived through a high crime area to help us out with this situation." McDaniels explained about her position on choosing Dennis Hughes."It is nothing personal, Marsh."

"Yeah right, mayor that you are pissed at me for fucking BarBrady over, which it was needed to done, because he was a bumbling oaf." Randy said that comment had pissed her off when she had overheard it came from his mouth.

"Well, that bumbling oaf actually did keep the peace within the town for years, congrats asshole for fucking this town up that I'm not happy about this at all." McDaniels snapped back that she had pinned him against the wall with her pointer finger poking at his chest. "Dennis Hughes is right that I'm the mayor, not you that I'm taking my town back, so, get out of my way." All sudden they both look over their shoulder to see Dennis Hughes along with a hurting BarBrady in the doorway.

"Why he is here for what reason that he is a cop anymore, Mayor?" Randy clamored, as he looks at BarBrady that the former police chief looks broken when he had heard this comment that is when Denny had stepped in to defended BarBrady against Marsh.

"Hey, Marsh…You need to take that progressive stick out of your ass that BarBrady had been through an enough by you." Denny spoke up.

"Why are you defending him, Denny?" Randy questioned, while Denny was standing there giving him a dark glare.

"I want to, because I'm not an asshole like you, that's why I'm defending him." Denny replied along with a high sigh to call Randy out for his past douchey ways.

"Thank you, Mr. Hughes…" BarBrady added, while he was busy with wiping his tears off that the mayor can't standing BarBrady crying like this at all.

"That's an enough with this bullshit, gentlemen that we have a town to save right now!" McDaniels screamed at the top of her lungs to get them to shut up.

 _"_ _ **To Be Continued"**_


	2. The Copy Cat

**Chapter 2: The Copycat**

Later on that same day, cut to Stark Pond Park that the local police were called out to a grisly crime scene that Yates was leading the squad during the latest investigation. As both Yates and Murphey were standing over the male victim that they had noticed that, the victim's left hand was cut off from its wrist, which the signature piece of the puzzle looks very familiar to them.

"Sarge, this looks like the work of the Left- Handed Killer, Michael Deets from a few years ago." Murphey commented, while he was standing there thinking about the past investigation.

"No way, Mitch…. He is dead that his death was caused by our hand." Yates reminded him on his part on killing one of the local infamous serial killer of all time that is when he had pulls his cigarette pack out of his pants' pocket to smoke it at that moment.

"I know that Mayor McDaniels will be on our asses to solve this, sarge." Murphey replied in a concern tone, as Harris was giving him a dark glare for reminding him about the mayor's pushiness to get anything solved around here.

"Goddamnit, Mitch…Don't you remind me about the mayor at all!" Yates hissed his annoyance under his breath that Peterson, Foley, Barkley, Adams, Knowles and Stevens just stood there in silent to keep any wandering eyes away from the scene.

Meanwhile at the same time, not far from the crime scene that PC Principal had called a staff meeting at the school for ad prevention, in case of the ads sends another disguised ad agent to replace Leslie in her failed takeover of the town.

"So, PC and Victoria, why are we having this meeting during our summer break?" Mr. Alder asks, while the other staff sitting there very quietly.

"Richard….The reason why I'd called for this meeting that we need to be on our toes against the ads." PC explained about the meeting that he had called everyone there.

"Does the mayor know about this at all?" Mr. Mackey added.

"Mackey, she does not know about this that she have a bigger problem to deal with right now." Victoria said, as she looks at PC for some support.

"The crime rate…." PC reminded them about the mysterious high spike of crime. Not long after the meeting had taken place, somewhere in the downtown area at a local antique shop that Dovahkiin was intensely training as the dragonborn under the watchful eye of his watcher, Prof. Zuraw who was the former dragonborn in the past decades that he was planning to pass the power down to Dovahkiin. He was aging and becoming frail to hold the power anymore.

"Young one, you are getting much stronger each day during training." Prof. Zuraw praised Dovahkiin's focus to train harder as a warrior to overthrow the ads threat for good. Dovahkiin was bare chest, and only wearing a black colored workout pants.

"Thank you my master that I'll be ready for the ad threat that is looming soon." Dovahkiin replied, as he stood there wiping his face off with a towel to collect the sweat was covered in his face.

"You must be ready for any attack by the ads that this town now knows about their devious plans to take the world over , which they will seek vengeance against this town." Prof. Zuraw expressed his concern about the ads.

"Do you think BarBrady's firing from the force was the part of the ads' plan to cause chaos within the town?" Dovahkiin questioned his teacher on the possible connection of the ads to cause the spike of crime in South Park lately.

"They had removed the true guardian of South Park that you must protect this town now, young one." Prof. Zuraw answered, as he was standing in front of his little bar that was hiding inside the antique globe having a glass of whiskey.

"I'm ready to fight the ads to restore South Park back to its normalcy." Dovahkiin suggested that he was thinking that he was ready to fight the ads, which his cockiness had made his watcher turned around to give him a clear disapproval glare.

"No, you're not ready yet that you still need to master your growing powers within first." Prof. Zuraw snapped at him with a stern tone that Dovahkiin just stood there giving his watcher a dark glare back that he have to stand down against the looming ad threat for now, but he is secretly fighting crime at night. After night had fallen over the growing small city that a mixture of older and young people were heading for Shi Tpa Town to unwind for the rest of the night from a long day. Somewhere on the side street that Officer McDaniels listening to Twiztid's Man Myth Volume One album that he was on the song, Karma. In addition, the Coon and friends were sneaking by him that he was busy with listening to his music.

"Dude, Officer McDaniels is jamming out to that horrorcore rap music right now." Stan said, as they were on their knees crawling up to his cruiser at that moment. "I've always that feeling that Alex's a horrorcore fan.

"I wonder Alex is a fucking juggalo during his off time? Cartman questioned along with a soft giggle.

"So, has he had rebelled against his own mother when he was a teen?" Kyle asked that Kenny knows that answer too well when Alex' daughter was extremely ill during the local gentrification and BarBrady's firing , which Alex is still quietly rebelling against his mother and the entire town on how they had mistreated BarBrady like the plague."You don't know the whole truth about Alex, Kyle." Kenny whispered under his breath, as they were continuing to crawl past the mellow out officer who was starting to relax.

"But for now that we need to find that asshole, who had been stealing our fucking thunder from us last few days?" Cartman added that he wants to kick this kid right in the balls when he finds him.

"Dude, this person is using the shadows to move freely around the town." Kyle butts in has well too.

"Oh, what is matter, Cartman that a rival is taking your spotlight away from you right now?" Kenny muttered under his breath that he was enjoying Cartman's latest misfortune.

XXXXX

Cut to Dovahkiin's house that the family had gone to bed, which Dovahkiin was sneaking through the darkness-filled hallways to head out for patrol the town's streets as The Shadow. As he was sneaking past his parents' room, which he was hearing his parents doing it again through the door that he had seen an enough of them in compromising positions that scarred him for the rest of his life.

"I hear my parents are fucking again that I'm still scarred from that last time, which I was almost crushed to death by my dad's balls?" Dovahkiin whispered to himself, as he had crept toward the window to head out into the darkness.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall, inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting behind her desk having a glass of vodka and smoking a cigarette, after having a long day of dealing with Dennis Hughes versus Randy Marsh on how to deal with the high crime. In secret that she is blaming herself for letting this happened by firing the man who wanted to protect this town with his life. He had still gotten hurt not on the job, but she cannot handle another heartbreak likes she did with losing her husband, due to the current events that is happening across the country is scaring her right now.

"We have a good thing going, but shit had hit the fan for us again." McDaniels said to herself along with a heavy sigh of disgust, as she had lays against her chair that she is unaware that someone is in the room with her at that moment. "Who the hell is in my office that I'm warning you that I'm armed to defend myself, if you're an ad?" She was hiding a pistol by her desk.

"Whoa….Whoa…Whoa….Mary, It's me." BarBrady said, as he had stepped forward from the darkness at that moment.

"Jesus Christ, George…. "McDaniels snarled at him for scaring her like that when she sees him standing before her, which she had placed the pistol on her desk to go to him to take him in her arms in a loving embrace. "I'd almost shot you that you're still recovering from being shot last time."

"Gee Golly… We all are on the edge about the ad threat is looming in the air right now." BarBrady replied.

"So, what the resistance have to say now, George?" McDaniels asked, while she was standing there with her arms folded as she looks at him with a concerned look had formed on her face.

"Nope… It is not about the resistance at all that we could have a copycat serial killer running around town right now that they are using Michael Deets, The Left hand Killer and my brother Redmond's methods to send us all a message, Mary." BarBrady explained that he looks helpless toward her, which he wants to help with the case.

"No… I am not letting you join the investigation at all, George that I do not want you getting hurt for a second time. "McDaniels ordered him to stay away from the case that she was fighting back to keep her true feelings for him within."That is an enough, George with this discussion, don't give that sad puppy look." BarBrady was standing there with a sad look that she had let a heavy sigh out, as she looks back at him.

Somewhere in an alleyway in town that the Coon and his posse were lurking around to find their rival to confront them about taking their thunder from them, but Mysterion has a different idea instead of Cartman to get them to join the group to fight crime together. When all sudden they had stopped in their tracks to look up at one of the building's rooftop to see The Shadow standing there.

"Aye, you son of a bitch, you're taking my fans away from me? Cartman protested, while he was glaring up at him

"What fans you have, fat boy that the police, mayor and the people finds you as a nuisance?" Kenny added by taking a shot at him that Cartman had given him the finger at that moment.

"Oh, someone has a big ego I see…." The Shadow said that Dovahkiin had disguised his voice with a deep tone, which all sudden he had disappeared from their view.

"What the fuck he did go? Kyle said, as they were standing there while they were scanning the rooftops for any movement of this rogue crime fighter who had vanished into the darkness.

"Who the hell is this Shadow character that I'm going to kick him in the balls you guys?" Cartman demanded that he was pissed about this whole situation.

"How the hell you know it is a boy, maybe a girl behind the Shadow's guise?" Tupperware replied that he looks dumfounded at him for a quick second.

"Wendy that I should have known better…" Cartman hissed his fury out when he had heard that a girl could be behind The Shadow's craze that was hitting the town right now.

"Dude, why do you like to pick on my girlfriend all time?" Stan demanded that he looks annoyed at Cartman for the reason.

"Because she is a liberal bitch pretty much like your fucking dad… That is why!" Cartman clamored his rage toward Stan for questioning his reason why he hates Wendy.

Later on that night, it is after midnight that most of the action had quiet down for the night. Cut to South Park City Hall that Dovahkiin had sneaked into the building to visit the mayor, but she has some company right now. Inside the mayor's office, both she and BarBrady were sitting against her desk talking. In addition, they look very haggard and their clothes are in great disarray.

"Wait a minute, do you hear something coming from the hallway right now, George?" McDaniels questioned in a panic when she had heard the footsteps coming from the hallway.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _Author's notes: I_ am going to focus on this story more that Fractured But Whole is coming out in a few months that Mayoral Rivalry and The Boys and a Bigfoot are on hold at this time.


	3. The Blame Game

**Chapter 3: The Blame Game**

The following morning, cut to South Park City Hall inside the private council chambers that the mayor had called a meeting with the newly formed panel to combat the rising crime problem is currently developing. The small group was being up by Dennis Hughes, Mrs. Testaburger, Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, the mayor aides, and the interim police chief, Sgt. Harrison Yates are seated at the long board table when the mayor walks into the lion's den, which both Marsh and Hughes were glaring each others down with pure rage at that moment.

"I've called you all here for this emergency meeting to discuss about the rising crime rate within this community that we need a plan to bring us back to some normalcy we have here." McDaniels said, while she was standing there behind her spot with both of her hands were resting out of the table before she had taken her seat.

"Well, mayor…. We had gotten the town's crime stats back for a year after we had fired BarBrady that it had jumped up quickly?" Johnson explained as he had pulls a series of graphs of crime stats up on the projector screen from his laptop to show the panel.

"Who cares about that bumbling oaf that he needed to go that he was holding this town back from becoming progressive?" Randy clamored that both of the mayor and Denny Hughes were sitting there giving him a dark glare.

"Marsh, did you had forgotten about that man, while he was recovering from being shot to saved our children from a group of sick perverts, after all it's your fault for all of this mess." Denny reminded him and the council, who were sitting there looking dumbfounded at him for his truthful opinion.

"What the hell you're saying, Hughes that is my damned own fault for all of this? Randy replied in a shocked tone. "It's needed to be done that BarBrady is from another time that he don't fit in these progressive times."

"This whole being progressive trend is a fucking joke to mistreat someone, because they don't agree with you or fit into your dream world by scrapegoating everything that I like I'm living in a modern day witch hunt right now that there'll still be assholes in this world?" Denny said along with a heavy sigh.

"Dayum, he got you there, Marsh." Yates added along with a little snicker when Hughes had called the entire council out for their asshole plans is currently falling apart right now, at this point of time that the mayor was starting to get annoyed with this whole situation. "Plus we have a copycat killer that is drawing styles from the Left handed Killer and The South Park Butcher running around, folks."

"Did you have forgotten about the ads who had threatened our entire species, but we are more concerned with hurtful words and different opinions that we don't agree with?" Denny added.

"I've an enough with this finger pointing nonsense that we need to try to the answer to solve this out of blue crime jump, before we become another violent city in America." McDaniels snapped, while sitting there with her arms folded as she sat there with great disgust, and she is still blaming herself over BarBrady was almost killed by Josh Myers on the orders of Leslie to remove him from protecting Jimmy from the ads and their agents. That is when she had decided to leave the meeting, which she had left them all stunned by her action. "Oh, screw this that I'll be in my office to put a plan together by myself while you people blames each others."

"Did we say something?" Gerald asks, as she had stormed off for her office that both aides just look at Gerald at that moment.

"No, she had been like this since BarBrady was in the hospital, and now overstressed by these latest crime stats." Johnson explained about the situation on her nastiness to the group.

Meanwhile at South Park Elem. School that all of the students were heading back to class for the year, before the first bell of class ring that the boys had gathered around Stan's locker to bitch about who is this Shadow person.

"You guys, we need to find this sneaky butthole for stealing all of our thunder to fight crime in our town." Cartman cried his rage out. He wants to finds the mysterious crime fighter who is taking all of his team's thunder.

"So, Cartman that you want to beat their ass, because they are making us looks like we are off our game?" Kenny puffed under his breath that he is silently enjoying Cartman's defeat.

"How do you know that The Shadow is a girl?" Wendy said, as she and the other girls were passing by to head for class at that moment.

"Shut up, Wendy!" Cartman hissed his annoyance out that she had given him a clear dirty look back at him that is when both Dovahkiin and Annie came scrolling up to them.

"Morning, fuckers…. What torture that PC had planned for us on the first day back?" Dovahkiin said, as he was putting his backpack in his locker.

"The same old assemblies on being progressive and shit like last year." Cartman added. During this, inside PC's office next to Victoria's office that PC was in his office busy with pumping his muscles up with mini weights that he has dashed in his office's closet to get ready for his assembly on the important being PC in this day of age when all sudden his office phone begins to ring at that moment.

"Hello, this is PC Principal… Uh, waz up, Randy, so you are telling me that Mayor McDaniels is starting to remove the pro PC plans from the town to focus on fighting crime that is crippling the area right now." PC spoke into the phone when both Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey came scrolling in there.

"Uh, PC, sir…. The students are starting to arrive at the moment." Mackey spoke in a nervous tone that PC looks up at them with a clearly seen annoyed look for talking to him while he was on the phone.

"Goddamnit, Mackey… Do you see I'm on the phone right now?" PC roared his disapproval toward Mackey that he had jumped back from fear.

"Sorry, sir for interrupting your phone call that the assembly is about to start." Mackey panicked as he had back away from him that he had stepped out of the office, which PC just looks at Vicky with a great concern.

"Was I'm too little hard on him, Vicky that I hate when someone interrupted my conservation?" PC questioned that Victoria nodded back at him that she had taken him into her arms to calm him down.

XXXXXXX

Back at the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels had left for the rest of the day to get some peace and quiet after dealing with a disastrous turn of events had happened at a meeting to stop crime within the area. Inside Johnson's office that the lead aide was sitting behind his desk along with Freddie, the aide next to him in front of them were Randy, Gerald and Deborah were seated .

Jesus Christ, Randy…. Why you had to bring BarBrady up in front of the mayor that she is still blaming herself over that fiasco that almost had cost his life?" Johnson demanded in an angry tone.

"Come on, you guys that I'd thought that she was over with that whole fiasco." Randy explained himself to the two mayoral aides and the other council members who were shaking their heads at him.

"Marsh, she hadn't gotten over it at all just like when she had lost her husband that BarBrady had gotten her through her loss by being at her side as a friend." Johnson explained about McDaniels' close friendship with BarBrady that he knows the real reason behind BarBrady's firing to protect him from being harm not for the being progressive movement that had over gripped the town at the time, but it had failed to protect him at all.

'Bob, do you knows where she had gone to?" Randy asks that Johnson just sat there and shrugs his shoulders at him.

"Look, Randy that I'm staying out of mess between you and the mayor that she does not to be bothered at all." Johnson replied that he is not telling him about the mayor's whereabouts.

Later that night that nightfall had fallen over the sleepy small mountain town. At the Hughes house that both Denny and BarBrady were hanging out in his man cave having a couple of beer and watch a football game is developing a fast friendship that Denny did not like how the town had treated him after his firing.

"Well, George… I had a crazy ass day that you had heard that I'm on the public safety panel that was created by the mayor, which I'd called Randy out for his douchey." Denny said, while he was sitting on his sofa and drinking his beer. When all sudden Leah had came walking in with Mayor McDaniels, who was not in her office attire."Mary?" BarBrady spoke in a shock tone when he had seen her standing before them at that moment.

"Can I've a few moments alone with BarBrady that I need to talk to him about something important?" McDaniels demanded that both Denny and Leah had left the room.

"We will be in the kitchen, if you want anything." Leah added, as Denny had closed the door behind them.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" BarBrady asks that the overstressed mayor had gone to his side.

"George, you had heard about a copycat killer that is using your dead brother's technique to kill along with Michael Deets is stalking our town right now." McDaniels explained to him about the murders that is putting everybody on the edge right now.

"Mary, I'm not a police officer anymore that you'd fired me, remember?" BarBrady protested that he was a bit angry with her for siding with Randy to fire him again.

"Look, you've the right to be angry at me for screwing you over that I was only protecting you with all of this shit is going on right now, it had bit me in the ass that you still had gotten hurt." McDaniels admitted her true intention. "I can't lose you, like I did with my husband."

"What?" BarBrady spoke in a stunned tone, as he looks at the mayor, who had taken a seat on the sofa. Meanwhile outside in the hallway that Dovahkiin was walking by with his little sister heading for the kitchen to have dinner, before he heads out on patrol as the Shadow to puts fear into criminals who tried to destroy South Park for their own purpose. All sudden he had overheard both McDaniels and BarBrady talking in the room.

"What is it, Dovahie?" Lacey asks in a low sweetness tone, as her older brother had stopped in his tracks to listen for a moment. She was a little feisty one year old with curly dark brown hair and loves purple."Nothing, Lacey… pizza is here at last." Dovahkiin replied, they were continuing toward the kitchen for dinner that Dovahkiin had been annoyed with the entire town lately for their snobbish behavior. Back inside the Denny's man cave that both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting there talking, but her cell phone is keep ringing which it is starting to pissed her off right now.

"Mary, who is it?" BarBrady questioned, while the mayor looks down at her cell that she had pushed the ignore button. Cut to Randy on his cell that he was dressed up for a date night with Sharon at a local steak house.

"Come on, come on, mayor... Please, answer your damned phone?" Randy spoke to himself that he was standing next to the patio balcony, which Sharon cannot see what he is doing behind her back.

"Randy, why are you out here for that this is posted to be our date night?" Sharon ranted that she was standing there in her purple dress with her hands resting against her hips.

"Ah. S-Sharon, I was checking on the kids right now." Randy replied in a panic when he had heard her voice from the behind.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	4. Sick Day

**Chapter 4: Sick Day**

Next following morning, cut to South Park Elem. in the main hallway before the first bell ring for class to start for the day. Up by Dovahkiin's locker that the boys had gathered around to fool around and chat, before class start. Cartman was being an asshole toward Kenny, which it was starting to get Dovahkiin mad that PC is not around at all to go after him that is why he is getting away with this.

"Kinny, you are fucking poor that the town had to build a hipster hangout around your house to fit in, because everyone was embarrassed for being country bumpkin town." Cartman said that Kenny looks down at the floor.

"Hey, Cartman… Why you don't shut the fuck up for once!" Dovahkiin snapped; as he stepped forward to challenge the fat kid that Cartman looks very shocked that someone had gotten into his face to fight back, which all of the kids had gathered to around to witness the fourth time that Eric Cartman had gotten his ass kicked by someone that he had pissed off too many times over. "Why do you smack talk to my face for once, fat ass?"

"Fight…. Fight…. Fight!" All of the kids shout with hunger that they all want to see an old-fashioned beat down handed it out on Cartman yet again.

"Dude, does Cartman owes you money on that Colorado- Michigan game?" Kyle reminds Dovahkiin about Cartman's loss of the bet over the weekend.

"Oh, yeah that I'd forgotten about that." Dovahkiin said, as he was thinking back.

"Dovahkiin, you know that he don't smack talk to you that you will kick his ass." Craig added, which Cartman was starting to back off from his attack at that moment. When all sudden that Butters had came rushing from the end of the hallway with great fear had appeared on his face.

"Fellas, we all need to get out of here now that PC is on another rampage!" Butters shouts over the confused group, which they can overheard PC over shouting from the distance.

"Shit…Not this crap again?" Stan said that he was standing there with his nose bridge pinching himself with disgust.

"I am going to break someone's fucking legs!" PC roared from a distance that all of the kids were standing there trembling in fear, but Dovahkiin is not scared of him at all.

"I'm so sick of this asshole uses his fear tactics on us all time." Dovahkiin muttered under his breath to express his growing disgust with the local PC movement.

"These users, Shrankhunt42 and Douche fan 001 are going down that these trolls had insulted the female students, now he was insulting our school's policy on vehicle area to drop students off, it means that they don't multi- cultured student body in the school." PC ranted, he was triggered at this point of this time.

"Dude, traffic around here before and after school did have gotten worse since BarBrady was fired, because parents are more concerned with their phones." Kenny whispered over to Dovahkiin who had nodded in agreement.

"Shh… Kenny, he is coming." Kyle whispered to get him quiet down; in case of PC will thinks that he is the troll for voicing his opinion these days. Meanwhile at South Park City Hall that a sickly Mayor McDaniels was walking to her office that she wants to stay at home in bed, but she must end the high crime in town.

"Why did I have come in for the day?" McDaniels questioned herself, while coughing hard as she went to her desk that is when Johnson had noticed his boss does not look at all right now.

"Mayor, are you okay that you has been looking tough last few days?" Johnson asks which she looks over her shoulder at him with her worn eyes that she wants to be at home in bed right now, but her mayoral duties are holding her back to rest.

"No, I'm not feeling good at all, Johnson." McDaniels replied in a very hoarsely tone, as she was taking her seat while her right-handed man watches on with great concern.

"Mayor, just go home that you needs your rest to get well, let BarBrady take care of you, like you did for him." Johnson advised which he had placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right that I need some me time to get better that these last months had been draining me big time." McDaniels answered that at this point of time that she have listen to her body. "Okay, I'm going back home." She had grabbed her purse and walk back out to head for home that she had left through the second door to her office that nobody don't bug her at all. Only moments later that Randy had scrolled in there looking for her to find Johnson at her desk instead.

"Uh, Johnson, where the mayor at that I need to speak to her about something important?" Randy nervously asks, while he was standing there rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the seated chief aide.

"Well, Marsh, she is not here that she is out sick today." Johnson answered that he was trying his best to keeping Randy away from his sick boss for the day.

"What?" Randy replied that he looks shocked or pissed maybe both. "Gawd, this game with her is getting really annoying as hell."

Back at South Park Elem. School during the fourth grade lunch that the boys were sitting at their table quietly figuring out, which one of their fellow classmate is the Shadow, the rival crime fighter who is giving credit to fight the crime within town right now.

"Who the hell is this fucking shadow bitch?" Cartman protested aloud and slamming his fists down onto the table, that Dovahkiin was sitting there quiet as a stalking tiger that was hunting for a prey, which he feels greatly amused to see Cartman losing his shit for once.

"Oh, what matter, Cartman that someone is making you feeling butthurt, because they are taking your thunder?" Kenny said that he doesn't care at all on who's being popular among the public's eyes, which he is concern with protecting the community from those wants to wish harm against the small town.

"Shut up, Kinny that your smart ass opinion is not needed at all." Cartman roared to snap back at Kenny that Kenny jut gave him the finger at that moment

"Yo, fat ass, where's my 20 bucks for the bet that you had lost over the weekend?" Dovahkiin asks that he was sitting there with his arms folded.

"You guys that we need to find out about this internet troll, Shrank hunt 42 is before they will hurt someone really bad." Kyle warned them about the troll is stalking the school board right now.

"I'm going to call my friend, Jenna back in Saginaw that she can locate this scrum for us." Dovahkiin added, while he was sitting there scrolling through his pone to find Jenna's number.

"Douchebag, you mean the girl with purple hair who likes to hack into computers, who had helped us with defeating Leslie and the ads for a second time." Butters states, and Dovahkiin nodded at him.

XXXXXXX

Back at South Park City Hall, inside the private conference room that the council members were there for a meeting to combat the rising crime within the town and other city issues. Most of the councilors were wondering where's Mayor McDaniels? That Johnson was sitting at the head of the table to preside over the meeting in the mayor's absence.

"Bob, where's Mary?" Linda Scotch asks that everyone look around the room, then at Johnson.

"Mayor McDaniels is super sick right now that her doctor had placed her on strict bed rest, due to being overstressed last few months over the BarBrady's fiasco and the ad threat is starting to take its toll on her." Johnson explained about McDaniels' health scare to the council.

"Ha, yeah right that she is avoiding Randy over here like the plague, since BarBrady was wounded." Skeeter said along with a smug smile that Mrs. Testaburger sat there giving him a dark glare.

"Actually, Skeeter …. I'd saw her this morning that she didn't look good at all." Mrs. Testaburger defended the mayor.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Gerald?" Randy questioned that he don't see his friend anywhere, unknown to them all that Gerald is on his home computer trolling the schoolgirls again

"Should we just wait on the vote to finalizing the deal on building the indoor farmer market to replace the Whole Foods?' Mr. Valmer added that everybody looking dumbfounded back at him.

"But we have to deal with the high crime wave first?" Freddie remained the group on the real reason why they are there that is when they had noticed Officer McDaniels was walking by the door that his mother had sent him there to get her some paperwork to do while she recovers at home.

"Hey, Alex… How is your mother doing right now?" Randy asks that Alex just walk by and gave him the finger, before continues on to his mother's office. "Whoa…Whoa…Whoa… What had gotten into him last few months?"

"He still hates us for what we had done to be PC." Johnson explained, only few minutes later that Alex had returned from his mother's office.

"Karma is so beautiful at this time of the year that guys should not be dicks to other people, who are not up in your standards to fits in so called perfect world, which it is always going to bite you in the ass." Alex expressed his hatred toward the current PC culture.

Cut to the McDaniels residence at the same time, inside the master bedroom that Mayor McDaniels was in bed, doing some of her paperwork. After going to see her doctor for a emergency check up that she has a serve case of bronchitis that she had been ordered to stay in bed to rest that many of her civil duties to have wait for now. BarBrady was downstairs in the kitchen making his mother's homemade chicken noodle soup for her that he had taken up cooking to adjust to civilian life these days.

"God, this is going to suck next few days that I'm cannot run the town at all?" McDaniels expressed to herself, while lying in bed with her arms folded. She looks super annoyed that she cannot run the town that Barney, the dog had popped her head up to look up at her. "Sorry, sweetie... I'm being overdramatic right now." That is when her call begins to ring at that moment. "Hello? What is it, Marsh … So, Alex had told you off?" She had gotten out of bed to head into her home office that is when she had noticed Alex standing there with her folders."Bye."

"Let me take a guess that Mr. Marsh had called you to file a butthurt report about me, mom." Alex commented that he is trying to be a smartass when he had seen her sitting in her chair.

"I see that you've my mouth and way of thinking, Alex" McDaniels addressed her son about his sarcastic views on stuff. "Actually, he needed to be put in his place ever since that night when BarBrady gotten hurt, but first that we have to deal with finding this scumbag trolling on the local school PTA web forum lately.

"Someone trolls my daughters like that on there that I'm going to troll them back with a troll nuke." Alex expressed his concern about the troll that is running amok on the local PTA forum right now, which he is the master troll against Michigan State and Ohio State when he was going to school in Ann Arbor." Mom, I am going undercover to find this sneaky asshole."

"Fine, Alex… Be my guest to knock your trolling socks that I'll be in bed for rest of the day?' McDaniels replied that she was heading back to her room at that moment.

 _"To Be Continued"_


	5. Creepy Clowns

**Chapter 5: Creepy Clowns**

Later on that same day, outside of the ruined Carl's warehouse that a pint-sized figure had emerged from the building, Leslie had returned from a second death by the hands of BarBrady and PC. In reality, that it was not Leslie, which the leader of the ads had replaced her consciousness with theirs to extracted revenge against South Park for foiling their plans to take over the world. Now the real Leslie seeks forgiveness about the damage in South Park that she had done for the ads.

"Where I am…. Why, I'm not at the local gun show anymore?" Leslie asked herself, as she looks around the area that she can sense something is wrong within the local cyber space. "Wait a minute that I was punched in the face by PC, and why I'm covered in bullet holes?" She begins to walks toward town to find someone to hear her out to help her out.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to South Park Police Dept. Inside the main squad that most of the squad had been swarming with many countless police reports and calls from concerned residents about creepy clowns hiding out in the local nearby woods to scare the local kids almost to death last few days. Yates was walking toward his desk from returning a trip to the bathroom.

"Sarge, we are keeping on getting reports about creepy clowns lurking around town." Det. Murphey said that Yates had raised one of his brows at that moment.

"Just send BarBrady out, Mitch that we are busy with those copy cat's murder cases right now." Yates replied that is when he had realized that BarBrady is still not back on the force. "Goddamnit, I wish that McDaniels just give BarBrady, his job back that we are overworked as it is right now."

"Stevens and Barkley, I need you both to check these reports out." Murphey shout out to the other officers, who were heading out."I think Mayor McDaniels is out sick right now, sir."

"I hope that we only find a bunny rabbit in those areas, I hate fucking clowns ever since I was a kid." Stevens whispered to Barkley, while they were heading for their squad car to check the area out for these clowns.

"Mitch, it seems like that shit had hit the fan at all time high around here lately." Yates spoke, as he went behind his desk, while his aide de camp, Det. Mitch Murphey was seated at his desk typing away on his computer to make head way with those police reports that is piling up on his desk."Tell me about it, Sarge." Murphey replied, without looking away from his computer at that moment.

"Before we have to deal with ads disguised as humans, who want to destroy humanity, now its clowns." Yates muttered to himself, before getting into his paperwork himself to connect these murders together. Cut to the bus stop that the school bus had let the boys off to walk home, and Cartman had been not hanging out with them at all lately after they had gotten his stuff broken, now he is hanging out with Heidi.

"Hey, you guys. Did Cartman talk to you at all, after that terrible stunt that we had pulled on him?" Kyle asks that the other boys had stopped to look at him, which David and Dovahkiin was among them.

"No… He had not spoken to me at all, which he had been hanging out with Heidi Turner lately." Dovahkiin suggested."Wait a minute that our girlfriends had broken up with us, but Cartman had hooked up with Heidi." Stan protested that he and the other boys just stood there in great shock from what they had just heard. When all sudden someone dressed in a creepy clown costume had came jumping out from the behind of a tree with a butcher knife that the boys screamed bloody murder.

"What the fuck?" Kenny murmured in fear that is when Dovahkiin had decided to deliver his special attack, Roshambo on the clown, which the pain had knocked the clown out that it had help them to escapes from the costumed freak. "Run!" Stan shouted, as the boys were running away from the scene.

Not long after the incident had taken place that all of the local neighborhood Watch groups are clamoring for an emergency town meeting after this was the third attack on the local children. At Park County Community Center inside the meeting room, that Randy is taking the mayor's place to head the meeting on Johnson's advice. "Hey, Randy...Why these clowns are in our town right now?" Skeeter demanded, as he stood up from his seat to give him a dark glare while he gotten the town to chant, "Rabble" that it slightly amused Denny Hughes.

"Boy, crime had sure did jumped around here, after we had fired BarBrady?" Skeeter added.

"Secondly, why you are presiding over the town meeting, instead of Mayor McDaniels?" Denny Hughes asks which Randy just stood there looking dumbfounded for someone questioning his given authority. "Gawd damnit, Denny… Why are you doing this to me now?" Randy replied with a heavy sigh.

"Wait….Wait…Wait a minute, everyone that I've the answer that Mayor McDaniels is super sick that her doctor had ordered her to stay home right now." Johnson explained about the mayor's absence for the tonight's meeting, as he had rushed toward the podium to ease the anger that is building within there. Gerald was sitting there with a smug smile had formed on his face that nobody is not rabbling about Shrank Hunt 42 at all."God, he was a dick when the mayor had put him in charge to gentrified the town." Denny whispered to Stuart, who had nodded back to him in full agreement. Right after the shouting match for a meeting had ended, outside of the community center that all of the adults had gathered among each other to chat and Randy wants to confront Denny for making him look like an ass earlier tonight.

"Hey, Denny, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Randy demanded when he had seen Denny and Leah walking out to their car that Dovahkiin has friends over for the night to start the weekend. "What the hell had gotten into you lately?"

"Denny, I'm going to order those pizzas for Dovahie and his friends, while you talk to Marsh." Leah said, as she had gotten into the car at that moment."The reason why, I'm challenging you for the stuff you had done in the name of PC, Randy." Denny clarified, before turning his back on Randy to leave for home that Randy was left standing there looking dumbfounded.

XXXXX

The sun as starts to ascend over the small sleepy mountain town that dawn is finally approaching to give birth to a brand new day. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the mayor's bedroom as the sun had graced her light through the room that is when the slightly ill mayor awoke to discovered BarBrady was lying next to her asleep. The scene of him that it reminded her of that night being with him, while recovering from surgery to save his life after being shot by Josh Myers. All sudden she had sat up from her spot when she had heard a noise coming from the hallway, which it was Alex to tell her about the last night meeting and recent clowns sightings had popped in town lately.

"Hey, mom… You had heard that there is creepy clowns are popping up here." Alex said that his mother that she had raise a brow when she had heard this. "I'm waiting for the hash tag, "Clown Lives Matters" come up on social media?"

"What? I can tell its Halloween is in the air around here." McDaniels sighed, trying to process everything to what she had heard a few seconds ago. "For God's sake, can we have a normal Halloween for once?" "They'd been showing up all over town to scare everybody that they're pissing this old school juggalo off." Alex replied along with a soft laughter. "But the hipster citizens down at the Shi Tpa Town are having a heart attack right now." His mother had glanced over at him to give him a dark glare.

A half hour later, cut to South Park Police Station in the main squad room that Yates was commanding the haggard looking squad to find these clowns, before the mayor gets on his ass. When all sudden they had look at the entrance that Mayor McDaniels along with BarBrady, her aides and Officer McDaniels came walking through the double swinging doors.

"What a surprise to see you here, mayor and BarBrady?" Yates said in a shocked tone when he had seen BarBrady standing before him. "Look, your honor that we are doing our best to get these clowns running around town and these murders, but we are shorthanded right now.

"Oh, BarBrady, why don't you suit up?" McDaniels ordered, as she turned to looks at him that she was holding on his sunglasses in her jacket, which he looks super stunned at her.

"Wh-What? You are letting me come back!" BarBrady nervously replied as he was standing there with him wringing his hands together. "Mr. Mash along with the other PC involved citizens will be angry with you, Mary."

"George, your firing is the cause behind the high spike of crime within the town that I'm going to fix it by putting you back as police chief… Fuck Randy and the local PC movement that we needs to restore order within our town." McDaniels insisted, as she had handled over his glasses to him that he had puts them back on.

"But I'm a bumbling old fool from another time, remember, Mary?" BarBrady reminded her that she and the rest of the town were on their progressive high had broken him, which she was looking guilty for saying those words to him not long ago. He had walked away with his head down.

"Remember, when you were the only police officer in this town that you were always there when danger strikes, I remember…. I need you, we need you, BarBrady. I'm so sorry for saying those words to you." McDaniels admitted her guilt that it had help him stopped in his tracks to look at her that he could see tears flowing down her face.

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house in the backyard that the boys were doing yard work when they had heard a noise coming from a set of bushes by the fence that they are waiting for a clown jumped up to give them all a scare of a day that is when a worn out Leslie had popped up from the bushes."Leslie!" All of the kids said in unison when she is still alive.

"You guys that we can't think with our dicks." Kyle said.

"L-Leslie, y-you are dead?" Jimmy asks that he looks shocked when she had stepped forward."W-Why are you here to f-finish the job on u-us for a third time?"

"It wasn't me, Jimmy that it was the leader of the ads who had replaced my consciousness with theirs to finish my job to destroy town by continuing the gentrification process to destroy the town." Leslie explained her situation." They saw this town as the main threat to lead the resistance against their grand plans to take over the world."

"Can she be trusted, Dovahkiin?" Stan asked that Dovahkiin stood there, while shrugging his shoulders at him. "The leader knows that you're the new avatar of the dragonborn that is why he had sent the government after you from keeping you from your destiny to protect the world."Back at the police station in BarBrady's old office that he was dressed in his police uniform, while Mayor McDaniels was helping him out.

"Well, Mary that I've a job to do that I don't want to shoot anybody, which I'm only want to help people. BarBrady nervously said when he looks at her as she was placing his cap on the top of his head.

"The real reason behind your firing to protect you from with all of this shit happening around the country right now." McDaniels admitted her true feelings that she is afraid of losing him like her husband before. "I can't lose you at all that you were the one had saved me from my own darkness, while I was grieving over Charlie."

 _ **"**_ _To be continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: I have to do something with those creepy clowns who are on the news lately by invading a lot of towns and cities. They had been sighted in my town last two weeks.**_


	6. PC's Warning

**Chapter 6: PC's Warning**

The following morning at South Park Elem. School inside the gym that the entire school was there for another PC assembly, which PC, Victoria and Mackey were sitting in front of the projection screen with a clown had crossed out. Due to the recent clown sightings in town, that PC is going to have a speech about Clown phobia. Unknown to everyone that Victoria was visible shaking when she had seen the picture of the clown behind her.

"Oh, alright, students that we are going to talk about clown phobia, which a bunch of insensitive punks dressed as clowns to scared people." PC spoke "If I find out that any of you doing this clowning trend that I'm going to break your legs, and three months worth of detentions." All of the kids who were sitting up in the bleachers cowered in fear from the threat that he had made toward them.

"Well, this sucks that I can't be a clown for Halloween this year?" Clyde muttered under his breath that his ideal costume for trick r' tricking had been ruined this year.

"Please, Peter… Get that clown off the screen now!" Victoria panicked, as she cringed at the sight of the picture when she had seen it, while she remained seated. "Oh. My bad, Vicky that we are done with another presentation of trigger material now."

"Whoa... Dude, Principal Victoria is afraid of clowns." Stan said, as he glanced over at Kyle who looks shocked when he had seen this speculate unfurled in front of him.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels residence in the master bedroom, where the mayor was in bed that she feels much worse than yesterday from running around when she needed her rest. While she was watching Garrison, ranting about stuff at his rally on her TV when she had noticed that Garrison was begging to his supporters to let him dropped out of the race.

"Welcome to the world of politics, Garrison that this line of work is brutal, which you have to know who your enemies are, and appease the people who you served." McDaniels said to herself, while coughing very hard that it was hurting to breath at that moment. All sudden she looks up to see a tired looking BarBrady came scrolling through the door after having a long night of being undercover while Yates had pulled his Yolanda undercover stunt again. "How was your first night back on the force, Georgie?"

"Move over that I want some warm bed too… It went fine, Mary that we had busted a bunch of teenage boys dressed up as clowns." BarBrady replied, as he lay next to her to rest from a long night at work. That is when her cell phone begins to ring, which it was Randy that she had pushed the ignore button.

Back at South Park Elem. School, after the assembly had ended inside the principal's office, where Principal Victoria was standing in front of the window looking out of the office to build her courage to tell him about her childhood's fear at that moment.

"Look, Peter…. You didn't know that I'm afraid of clowns since my childhood." Victoria explained, as she turns to looks at him, which PC had taken his Oakleys sunglasses off to look at her.

"You don't need to explain your childhood fear to me, Vicky." PC replied that he had wrapped his heavy muscled arms around her to comfort her.

Later on that same day, which it was late afternoon that McDaniels was out getting more Vicks vapor rub, ginger ale and tissues at the local drug store, as she was leaving the building that is when she had bumped into both Randy and a super stressed out Garrison at his side.

"There you are, Mayor that I'd been calling you all day long?" Randy said when he had spotted her while she was coming out that she looks super annoyed.

"What is it, Marsh…..I want to go back to bed." McDaniels protested along with a heavy attack of coughs."Jeez, you sound terrible right now." Garrison added when he had heard her terrible cough while looking over his shoulder for any angry former supporter and the members of the GOP.

"Mayor, we know what is behind the high spike of crime within the town… It is these berries?" Randy explained, as he had held those talking berries up by the stem to show her.

"Member, Han Solo. I member." Two of the berries chatted among each other that the sick mayor just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Look, Mary that our town is in danger that somehow these berries is affecting everybody in a strange way right now." Garrison said that he could see the little hatred within her for Randy.

"Welcome back, Herbert…. Okay, I will get someone to check them out." McDaniels said that she wants go back home to rest."Its JJ Abrams and Star Wars is behind everything, Mayor." That is when Denny had came walking up to the trio. "What? Why a movie director and an iconic franchise do have something to do with our crime wave, Marsh?"

"It is pointing to something bigger, mayor." Dennis added that he had noticed those member berries were talking strangely too.

"Goddamnit, here we go again with the weird shit fucking our town." McDaniels protested along with a heavy sigh. "Dismissed…. That I've to make a few phone calls." However, Garrison had decided stayed back with her.

"Boy, you had been avoiding Randy like the plague, Mary that I can tell that something happen between you two, while I was on the campaign trail?" Garrison asked that the mayor who was avoiding the question.

"Oh, nobody had told you on what happened to BarBrady after his firing fiasco that he was nearly killed by an ad agent. I am feeling guilty over that situation, Herbert." McDaniels confessed her guilt and anger toward Randy that she looks on the edge of tears. "I don't to talk about it at all."

"Jeez, I didn't know." Garrison had withdrawal from making more questions directed at her after hearing about that guilt-filled confession she had made. "Also thank you for supporting the turd that I just want to come home to teaches my students again, which politics is not for me at all." Garrison whispered that he knows she is a big turd supporter, which she looks super stunned at him for making that statement.

XXXXXX

Later that night that Shi Tpa Town district was crawling with people who are enjoying a moment to themselves after a long day work or running errands. Somewhere in the maze of rooftops that a pint sized shadowy figure had perched themselves on the edge of the roof to keep a watchful eye over the town that is when Mysterion had sneaked up on the figure from the behind.

"Who are you that I want to praise you for getting under the Coon's skin." Mysterion said along with a light chuckle, when Dovahkiin disguised as The Shadow had turned to look over his shoulder back at him. He had decided to show Kenny his true self, which he had pull his hood off to reveals his long messy brown hair had taken as a caveman look. "Holy shit….Dovahkiin, you're the Shadow?"

"Dude, we have a town to protect from all stuff, over being popular with the public." Dovahkiin attacked the coon's ability to lead, instead of focusing to the public's liking. "Draven, I know he is using this to get popular." Kenny expressed his opinion about Cartman's ability to lead after the stunt that he had pulled with the dark lord. All sudden, they had heard a woman screamed below that a clown was advancing on her. "We have a lady to save right now." They had jumped on the creepy clown to take them down.

"Shit, its Mysterion and the shadowy kid…I'm out with this prank." Clown 1 screamed as he runs away from them when he had seeing them standing next to each other, which the heavily disguised two boys celebrated over their victory with a high five. During that time, cut to Stark Pond Park that both Victoria and PC were scrolling among the trail, which it was too quiet.

"Vicky, what is wrong?" PC said, when Victoria had stopped in her tracks that she feels overwhelmed, all sudden a creepy clown had came jumping out of the bushes to charge at them, which PC had met them with a hard right hook to the face that knocked them on their ass. "Are you PC, brah that it is not funny to scare someone with clown phobia, which it is triggering me big time?"

"Peter, I need to get out of here now." Victoria said in a panic that both she and PC were walking away, as he had wrapped his arm around her. "Let get out of here, babe." PC added with concern in his voice.

Next morning had started a brand new day for the sleepy small mountain town and its residents. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the main hallway that a slightly well Mayor McDaniels was with her staff members were discussing about the growing clown threat had arrived in the town, which she looks slightly annoyed to what she is hearing right now.

"Goddamnit…. Why every time when I'm sick that shit happens?" McDaniels said, while she was standing there with a cup of hot tea to help soothe her sore throat, as they had entered her office at that moment. "Call Yates now to tell him gets these dumb shits off our streets."

"But mayor…. They are looking for that copycat killer right now?" Johnson answered that she was glaring at him for the police are shorthanded, due to BarBrady's firing that is when she had snapped on them. "Why the hell that I'd listened to you people to fire BarBrady to be progressive that we don't be in this in the first place!" McDaniels expressed her fury, karma is biting the whole town a band new ass for being an asshole to everyone who do not believe in their cause or fit in right now.

Back at Dovahkiin's house, that Kenny had decided to stay over for the night after doing night patrol with Dovahkiin; they had sneaked past Denny and Leah in the kitchen to bring breakfast to Leslie who was hiding out from other ads and the human resistance in his basement.

"Here's some breakfast for you, Leslie." Dovahkiin said, as he had handled her some food to eat that the blanket covered Leslie had emerged from the extra guest room.

"Thank you for not destroying me that I want to take the AD network down as you do, Dovahkiin." Leslie explained her plan to destroy the network out of betrayal.

"Leslie, do you know where the heart of the ads is?" Dovahkiin questioned Leslie on the location of the leader that he is so determined to destroy the world AD network to save the world again.

"Dovahkiin, my connection had been disconnected to the network after PC had killed me." Leslie answered, while trying her best to connect, but nothing. "Look like I am not important to the leader anymore, after my mission had failed that I'm going to destroy the network that I want to be a part of your cause to save the town." Both Dovahkiin and Kenny just looks at the former ad is vowing to join their cause to save South Park.

Later that day, cut back to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, which she is overstressed and she wants a cigarette, but can't right now, due to her illness. She had stopped in her tracks to discovered BarBrady in his civilian clothes standing in the doorway.

"Get your ass in here now, George." McDaniels whispered to him that BarBrady had obeyed her at that moment."This town had gone downhill ever since you were fired." She had seated herself on the edge of her desk with her arms folded, as she looks at him.

"Mary, I'm working underover right now." BarBrady reminded her that is when she had gone up to him to plant a kiss on his lips. "Oh, geez… Oh, geez… Oh, geez."

"I'm needed that." McDaniels spoke that a little smug smile had formed on her ruby red shaded thin lips. "I want you to stay undercover for me, and us, to find out what those member berries are." As she looks into her lover's eyes and places her palm on his left cheek.

 _"To Be Continued."_


	7. The Member Army

**Chapter 7: The Member Army**

Meanwhile in Washington DC at the White House in the Oval House that President Garrison was sitting at his desk looking over stuff while his staff was advising him on important briefings. When all sudden his phone begins to ring that he had quickly answered it, which his eyes widens with shock.

"Hello there, Mayor McDaniels that it been a very long time that I'd heard from you." Garrison spoke into the phone with a split screen to reveal McDaniels at the side.

"Look, Garrison that I'll be completely honest with you that this shithole for a town needs a grant to pay for our officers' body cameras." McDaniels explained that Garrison was sitting at his desk making his stank face right now.

"Geez, I'm sorry, mayor, but I can't help you at all." Garrison replied that he is unaware that her aides and Yates were coaching her to insult him as the rest of town had done before.

"I'd like to tell you that your hometown is under siege by criminals and creepy clowns right now…" McDaniels snapped on the phone that he was making her angry at that moment, "You are a little bitch, Herbert that I know you don't stand up against anything, and you're greatly proving to me that you're incompetent to lead this country."

"Hey, I can lead this country like you had done with our town that I can be a dumb ass too like you, Mary." Garrison protested back that little dig had pissed her off.

"Uh, look like I'm going to make you, the most hateful man in all of South Park until the end of time, after your former friends who you wanted to suck your dick by hearing that you had screwed us all with the public safety grant too!" McDaniels replied with fury filled in her voice.

"You would not do this by betraying the town code, Mary." Garrison added that he sounded in great shock to her threats.

"Try me, you dirty little bitch… you're already is a laughing stock in town, due to you are being offended by a Broadway musical for calling your shit out that it will get much worse for your bitch ass." McDaniels demanded that she has the most naughty grin had formed on her ruby red shaded thin lips, which she knows that she has him by the balls at that moment.

"Fine….Fine… You had won your share of the public safety grant, McDaniels." Garrison sounds defeated after his former friend had gone for his throat, which he had signed the order for the grant to stop the trolling from his former town. That is when she had gotten off the phone that she had given a thumb up to her aides and Yates.

"Wow…. It works that I had gotten the public safety grant for the town that we all now know how to get under Garrison's skin to get whatever we wants next four years." McDaniels said with a light chuckle, as she stepped around her desk.

"Thank you, mayor for getting those cameras for us." Yates said.

"Wait? What, when did Garrison had gotten offended over a smash hit Broadway show had taken a stand against his plans, mayor?" Johnson said.

"Yes, he did that he had ranted about it on his social media account, Johnson." McDaniels replied, as she stepped out of the office with her aides and Yates at her side.

During that time, cut to PC's rented condo that PC was lying on the sofa, which he had not gone outside after his too personal run in with President Garrison to get back at everyone in town. All sudden Principal Victoria had sneaked up behind him that she had given him a quite scare.

"Peter, why are you not at the school right now?" Victoria asks that PC had popped his head up from his spot on the pillow to look at her, he looks very ragged and still in his PJs. "Peter, don't let Garrison win over you."

"Vicky, I feel like nothing at all, but you're a glimpse of hope left for me these days." PC explained about his recent feelings of being lost lately to her that is when she had taken him into her arms to try her best to comfort him.

"Shh… Peter, you're safe that I don't let anyone hurt you again." Vicky said, while she was cradling his head in her arms.

Later on that day, cut to South Park Elem. School in the main hallway that the boys had gathered around Kyle after destroying the Troll trace website to restore chaos across the globe and in their school again. All sudden they had noticed Cartman is coming toward them, and being his old self, which they wonders why Butters got him being an asshole again.

"Hey, Butters… How did you get Cartman being an asshole again?" Dovahkiin asks, while his best friend was standing next to him whistling away with a Taylor Swift song.

"I'd reminded him of something about his former self at the Space-X company, which I'm not going into details that I'd sworn to Eric about it by keeping quiet, Douchebag." Butters explained, but he was being unwilling to tell the details about it.

"I'm back, you mother fuckers." Cartman said, he had stepped forward with the most cruel looking grin had formed on his heavy plumped face. "I'm going to have mah revenge against you guys, for breaking mah shit." The other boys look very afraid at him, because Cartman had done cruel things to get back at people who had pissed him off before.

"Whoa, Cartman that we are planning to buy you new shit soon." Stan spoke that he has a scared look plastered on his face, as he and the other boys back away from him.

"You dicks better buy me new shit, or I'll do something much worse over crapping on your front steps overnight." Cartman threatened them.

"Oh, hamburgers, fellas that Eric will get you back one day." Butters panicked that his warning to the other boys had came true.

"We had fucked up big time by throwing you under the bus to protect ourselves against the girls at the time, due to Shrankhunt 42's trolling of every woman in town and the world." Kyle explained to Cartman about their misguided judgment.

"Now I know how BarBrady had felt when he had gotten thrown under the bus by your dad, the mayor, and this damned town for accidently shooting David to stays progressive in the public eye." Cartman protested his rage toward his friends at that moment.

XXXXX

Later on that night, as the mountain snow was starting to fall over the small sleepy mountain town with its pure bounty for Christmas is in a few weeks away. Cut to the McDaniels residence inside the kitchen making Christmas cookies and other baked goods to bring the holidays in. That is when BarBrady had came walking through the garage, which he had caught the smell of cookie baking in the oven.

"It smells like when my mom was baking baked goods around the holidays." BarBrady remembered a good memory about his mother when he was younger, as he had set a plastic grocery bag on the kitchen island. "Hey, wait a minute; I'd thought that you were going to work on the budget for next year."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for it tonight, George." McDaniels answered, while she was pulling a tray of freshly made Christmas designed sugar cookies out of the oven. "I need to do those holidays cookies trays, which they need to, get out sometime this week."

"I will help you that you know that I'm always wants to help." BarBrady said along with a smile."Get the frosting bags, Georgie that you can frost them for me." McDaniels replied with a returned smile, as she had gone back to her baking.

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house in his furnished basement that the remaining Coon and Friends members had gathered, due to Mysterion's PM had called them to come there.

"So, why did you call us here for what reason, Mysterion and Shadow?" The Human Kite asked.

"It is safe, you can come out now." Shadow said, as he looks in the dark corner, where a pint sized shadowy figure had emerged from the darkness at that moment. That the boys look stunned when Leslie stepped forward.

"L-L- Leslie, you are s-s-still alive that both P-P-PC and B-B-BarBrady had s-s-shot you to d-d-death to save us from that evil f-f-fruity l-l-little club." Jimmy added.

"Listen, I wasn't in control at that time that the leader of the ads had taken control over my body to finish my job, which I'd failed of destroying the town." Leslie explained. "I want to take the ads down….And you guys need to know the truth about the member berries."

"What the hell is Member Berries?" Stan asked.

"It is the backup plan to destroy humanity by the ads network to divide everyone on world. In case of the gentrification plan fall through to get the giant Douche elected, which it had worked." Leslie continues to explain about the berries. "These berries are responsible for the fall of great past empires over the centuries."

"So, that is why my family is all raging about the new Star Wars films right now?" Stan added, while he was standing there rubbing his chin.

"Well, we need to stop these member berries." Mysterion said, as he had stepped forward. That is when they had heard the basement door opened up to discovered The Coon coming down the stairs.

"I'm back; you motherfuckas to fight crime that I need to get away from Heidi." The Coon said when the boys' looks greatly relieved as he stepped forward to rejoin the ranks once again.

"Welcome back, fat ass that we need you right now." Kyle cleared his throat, which Cartman nodded at him, while the other boys begin to celebrate the return of the Coon.

"No shit that the town needs protection right now." Cartman replied that he wants to get away from Heidi for a while to be one of the boys again. "And other thing you guys, why Leslie is still fucking alive, what the fuck?"

"Dude, Leslie is reformed that she wants to take the ad network down, like all of us do." Dovahkiin explained about Leslie's motive to stand against the ads.

"Yeah, I don't want to see another betrayal like Princess Kenny, but you know that the ads lie to get they wanted." Cartman reminded them about Leslie's past crimes that she had done to the town for the ads.

"Eric, I know you don't trust me at all for almost destroying your town with gentrification, and lies to hurt all of people in the form of being PC." Leslie expressed her regret. "But we need to destroy the ad network and member berries for good… The giant Douche will be using the berries for his army to get back at people who had mocked him in the past, or oppose him during his tenure."

"What, Garrison is turning evil?" Kyle chimed in, after hearing about his former teacher is under the control of the member berries right now.

"Dude, Garrison was crazy an enough to begin with." Dovahkiin added, as he was standing there rolling his eyes at the skies for the crazy shit is unfurling right now.

"Should tell the adults about the ads' latest plans with the member berries?" Stan said, while he was looking nervous that the member berries could infect his family at that moment.

"Stan, we can't trust any adults that they could be infected by the member berry juice and guts as we speak." Leslie warned about the possible member berries takeover over the town.

"Leslie, you know all of the adults are incompetent and panicky around here when something happened." Dovahkiin spoke the truth about the adults' behavior in the past.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

 **Author's Notes: I am back from my short hiatus from writing that I have all of things is going on in my life last few weeks.**


	8. The Reformed Ad

**Chapter 8: The Reformed AD**

Later on that day that the coon and friends along with Dovahkiin were escorting Leslie to see the city council to make amends for her involvement to carry the ads plans out to destroy South Park out through the town. Where they are being greeted with dark glares of many townsfolk, which both Mysterion and Dovahkiin are silently wondering what they had gotten into right now.

"You guys, why are we going to see the mayor and the dumb ass council for what reason?" Cartman asked, as they were tracking through the snow in their costumes to heads for City Hall, where a city council meeting is taking place at the moment.

"Look, I'm really needs to make some amends with your fellow townsfolk for the damage that I'd caused on the behalf of my fellow ads, Cartman." Leslie answered the questioned about her plea for forgiveness. "Plus I think the ad network does not exist anymore, after you and friends had led a troll counter strike against Denmark's trollface site."

"Leslie, we had to do it, because Denmark were about to started WW3 by publishing everybody's internet history." Kyle explained on his and other kids' stance to destroy the internet.

"Blah… Blah…. Blah…. I think your remorse is a sham, Leslie." Cartman protested that he is on Leslie's case. "Oh, look you guys that everybody thinks we are traitors, because we are hanging out with a living ad."

"Yup, Cartman is right that everybody is giving us all a dark glare right now." Stan spoke, as he looks around the area.

"Jesus Fucking Christ…. Let get to City Hall now!" Mysterion barked his orders out.

A few minutes later…. Cut to South Park City Hall in the public council chambers that a public debate about the former SoDoSoPa site right now. That Mayor McDaniels is starting to get greatly annoyed with this fighting had flaring up lately among the council and committee members.

"God, I need a very long vacation away from this place now." McDaniels sighed to herself that her patience is waning for this debate, which she wants out right now. "Okay, everybody, an enough with the fighting!" After she had cleared her throat that everyone in the room had quieted down.

"Mayor, we need to finalize the indoor farmer market?" Randy demanded that the mayor sat there rolling her eyes at him. When all sudden Darryl Weathers, and his squad of out of work redneck hard hats jumped up from their seats begins to shout.

"They took our jobs to build the new famer market with out of towners workers!" Darryl said that along with the pissed off redneck workers. "They took our jobs…. Rabble, rabble, rabble!" All sudden the costumed boys came walking into the crowded chamber with the reformed ad.

"Boys, how dare you bringing this living lying ad in my presence for whatever reason!" McDaniels snapped, when she had seen Leslie among the group of kids who were standing before her and other councilors. At that moment, she was silently reliving the moments when BarBrady was recovering in the hospital after being shot by Josh Myers on the orders of Leslie to take him out.

"Mayor, hold on a minute, let Leslie explained herself." Dovahkiin said, as he jumped in the middle of the room to keep the peace.

"Why, she had divided us all by gentrication and the PC trend to destroy this very town by turning us against our friends and family for your information, young man?" McDaniels reminded the young boy on Leslie's past crimes against the town.

"Excuse me, madam mayor that I was following orders from the ad leader that they had took over my husk when I was killed by PC had ordered the hit on BarBrady to get a rid of him for protecting this town against us, and possible influence you to fight back." Leslie explained herself before the council.

"Detective Sergeant Yates, please take Leslie Meyers in protected custody, until we find out what is going on here." McDaniels ordered that Yates had stepped forward to put cuffs on Leslie along with Foley and Barkley at his side to take her back to the station. "We are calling this meeting off, until further notice."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Mysterion said that he along with the other members of The Coon and Friends were standing there looking dumbfounded to what had just happened. Meanwhile in the hallway going to the mayor's office that McDaniels was heading back to her office that both Randy and Denny Hughes were behind her.

"Sorry, mayor that my son doesn't know what he and his friends are getting themselves into with the ads." Denny apologized for his son's support for Leslie. "We had thought that the old internet was destroyed that the ads cease to exist."

"Well, Hughes, it didn't worked at all that these ads will find a way to survive, because ads are cunning and master liars." McDaniels added, as she had taken her seat at the desk.

"Mayor, are you going to say anything to me at all?" Randy questioned her stance to ignore him at any chance when she see him. "Nope, I have nothing to say to you at all, Marsh." McDaniels replied, while she was sitting there with her hands clasped together on the desk. "You guys should watch the new Star Wars again."

"Damn it, Randy… What does Star Wars have do with this?" Denny answered that he has a shocked look on his face.

"I'm going to the movie theater to watch Rogue One again that you guys like to join me." Randy said to himself, as he was walking out that both McDaniels and Denny stood there looking weird out.

Meanwhile at the PC's condo that PC Principal had gotten out of bed when he can sensed something is in the air when Victoria had come walking in with groceries in her hands, which she had instantly noticed PC had come out of the bedroom.

"Peter, you are finally out of that rut at last." Victoria said, as she had wrapped her arms around his muscular form tightly at that moment.

"Vicky, I can sense a living ad is among us in this very town right now." PC explained his reason that something had alerted him mentally. "I need this ad and killed it, before they had destroyed us all."

"I understand, Peter…. Kick their ass that they had wished that they don't want come back to this town in the first place." Vicky show her support toward him when he needed it right now. "I need to teach those kids to fight against an ad agent or an ad in martial arts training, Vicky." PC said, while he was thinking about something.

XXXXX

Not long after the nowhere going council meeting had ended that the mayor had made her way to the police station to see the interrogation of Leslie Meyers on the ads' plans against the town, which both Yates and Det. Murphey is leading the mental warfare against her.

"Okay, Meyers that I'm letting you know first that I don't like you at all for one reason that you had ordered a hit on my friend." Yates snarled at Leslie out of rage that she looks dumbfounded yet a little annoyed. That Mayor McDaniels was standing behind the window listening to the questioning along with Lt. Dawson.

"Detective, I wasn't the one who didn't ordered the hit on BarBrady that the leader of the ads had taken over my body to finish my job off, where I'd failed." Leslie defended herself against an experienced police interrogator likes Yates is. Inside the listening room that McDaniels' smartphone begins to ring, while she had stepped out that Mysterion had jumped down from the furnace's vent in the ceiling.

"Oh, Lt. Dawson, where did Mayor McDaniels had gone to?" Mysterion asks, as Dawson looks around the room.

"I think she is out in the hallway to take a phone call, Mysterion." Dawson replied, while Mysterion was walking out of the door to begin his search for the mayor within the building. Down in the back up records room, where the mayor meet someone in the dark room that the person in the question had stepped out of the shadows was BarBrady at that moment.

"I need this kiss, after dealing another stressful day at the office, George." McDaniels said, after she had kissed him on the lips, while she had wrapped her arms around his neck that he was softly caressing her back that is when she had noticed something was wrong. "What is wrong now, my lover?"

"Mary, Randy Marsh tried to vomit this purplish liquid onto me earlier, and ranting about the new Star Wars is good." BarBrady explained that he has his back leaning against the dusty looking file cabinet.

"You're so right that he had been acting strangely ever since, after Garrison had won the election." McDaniels remembered, as she was standing next to him thinking back to earlier in the day when she was in her office. When all sudden they had heard a click of the door knob moving that they had back away from each other's to throw any suspicious off, as Mysterion had stepped inside.

"Madam Mayor and Mr. BarBrady, I'm letting you know that Leslie knows about the ad's backup plans to makes us all into Member Berries zombie slaves." Mysterion explained about their stance to protect Leslie from harm. "They had gotten President elect Garrison under their control now." The latter remark had raise a fear within McDaniels to what she just heard.

"That is it…. I'm going to interrogate that little ad myself, boys." McDaniels said, as she had race back upstairs leaving both BarBrady and Mysterion behind in the record room to face Leslie herself at that moment.

"Boy, she had become really ruthless against those ads lately, BarBrady." Mysterion noticed McDaniels' willingness to stop the ad threat against the town for good.

"Well, Mysterion that she had been on a warpath since I was shot, and the discovery of the ads who had tried to take our town down." BarBrady explained that he was rubbing his neck. Suddenly, the other costumed boys had crawled through the basement's windows. As Cartman was crawling through the window, which Kyle was behind him that he had let big smelly one out

"Goddamnit, Cartman, did you have Shitty Wok, or Taco Bell for dinner tonight." Kyle said, while coughing and sneezing the dreadful smell out that Cartman was laughing his ass off. "God, it's up in my nose, which its fucking burns." Then Kyle had gotten the nerve to kick Cartman in the ass. "You fucking asshole, Kahl." Cartman whined in pain. When BarBrady had stepped away from view that the boys had start to talk about BarBrady had not acted ill toward the mayor at all, after his firing by her twice.

"Dude, did you ever notice that both BarBrady and McDaniels don't speak ill of each other, after his firing from the force like she does with my dad?" Stan questioned.

"Stan, did you had forgotten that she was the one who had nursed BarBrady back into good health, after he was shot by Josh Myers?" Dovahkiin added.

"Well, Stan that your dad is an asshole?" Mysterion remarked rudely about Stan's dad that he remembered Randy being an asshole to fit in, as a PC Delta member.

"So is my dad too that both Ike, and I had found something out about him?" Kyle said that he sounds really nervously toward his friends, which he is about to reveal the dark side of his father as Shrank Hunt 42. Unknown to them that both McDaniels and BarBrady had left the building, after Yates had refused the mayor's help to interrogate Leslie herself. On the ride home that both McDaniels and BarBrady were driving heavy snowfall.

"Member Berries…. I'd heard everything now, George." McDaniels said, as she was reading through her emails on her phone.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: I'd been debating to write this chapter after a story thief had ripped one of my stories to use as their own. It is sad that all of your hard work and research to cause your focus gets damaged by an untalented hack. To this person, who had stolen my creation of heart and soul that I'd put into. I'm warning you that you steal another story of mine that I'm going to report your ass.**_


	9. Being a superhero is bad, mmmkay

**Chapter 9: Being a superhero is bad, mmmkay?**

The following morning, cut to the Park County Community Center that a town meeting is going on, which the parents are concerned about their kids playing superheroes versus super villains too much these days, it had turned out that Mr. Mackey was hosting the event. Up on the stage that Mackey begins to speak, where Randy gotten the nerve to throw a paper ball at him.

"Good morning, parents that I'd called you all here for discussion on a latest research study that showed playing superhero is bad for our school aged children's developing minds, mmmkay." Mackey explained, all sudden there is a laughter had burst out from the back of the room.

"Oh my God, seriously like wtf… It is called imagination, people that you wants them on those computers and smartphones inside all time, which nobody has an imagination any more these days. "Officer McDaniels said along with saracastic filled laugh when he had heard about this nonsense, while sitting next to his wife, Keisha. "Member, I was kid that we played this shit all time to stay busy all day, until my mom screamed to get my ass home when the street lights comes on, I member."

"Alexander, quit being nostalgic… Were you eating those creepy member berries again?" Keisha asks her husband, when he had returned to his seat.

"No, I haven't eaten those damned things at all lately." Officer McDaniels begins to mumbles under his breath, while he was sitting there with his arms folded along with a disgusted look had formed on his bearded face.

"Did everybody see the new Star Wars films yet, it is good?" Randy added, still in the member Berries induced trance, as he stood up that everyone in the room just look back at him with very strange looks had formed on their faces to what they had been hearing that had been coming from his face lately.

"God, Randy… Just shut the fuck up about fucking Star Wars for once that your dick had been out for a movie franchise ever since the election was over." Denny added, when he had jumped out of his seat to challenge Randy right on the spot.

"Rabble….Rabble….Rabble… We are sick of hearing about how good the new Star Wars films are, I've an enough already, Randy." Stuart jumped in with Denny at that moment.

"Well, it is a lot better of hearing you are not being progressive catchphrase nonstop?" Officer McDaniels chimed in on his current views on the older Marsh, while Gerald was sitting so quietly among the crowd that he is seen with a douchey grin that he had gotten away from trolling.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, while thinking on how to deal with that living ad better known as Leslie who was in protected custody with the local police as she thinks about something to do. That is when both Johnson and Freddie had come into the room to see the mayor pacing, due to being worried that something had been bugging her lately.

"Mayor, are you okay that something is troubling you right now?" Johnson asked, that is when the mayor had stopped in her tracks to look at him at the moment.

"Well, Johnson that I've a lot on my mind right now?" McDaniels explained her stance on being a nervous wreck lately. "I'd gotten bad news from the Secret Service that President Garrison is making his return to the town for a second time."

"Are you fucking kidding me that he had returned to town, after he had won the election to make everyone sucked his dick for making fun of him and questioned his morals over the years?" Johnson replied in a shocked tone, to what he had just heard.

"I've a hunch that he will finish his sucking his dick victory on us, mayor." Freddie commented that both Johnson and the mayor just stood there with a disgusted look had formed on their faces.

"Uh, No thanks….. I rather sleep with BarBrady, instead of sucking Garrison's dick on his part of being childish to extract revenge against us." McDaniels said along with a slightly smug looking smile had formed on her youthful looking face that Johnson had instantly picked up on the plan that she is secretly planning.

"But Mayor, the town needs you to stand up against Garrison and his goons?" Johnson questioned that she was standing there rolling her eyes at her right handed man falling for her saracastic statement.

"Johnson, I was being saracastic that I've no problem of standing up to him that I'd done it many times during the lighting ceremony at Christmas in the past." McDaniels answered with coolness filled in her voice, as she looks over at both of her aides. "Actually, BarBrady and I do really needs a little night of romance." When she had turned around to see her son standing there with a WTF look on his face.

"Hi, mom that you had missed an entertaining meeting down at the community Center earlier this morning." Alex change the subject at that moment.

"Well, you guys know Garrison can't run the damned country at all… Let be real that he had signed foolish orders that will bite us all in the ass soon ?" McDaniels hissed, as she went toward her desk to get some paperwork out of her way.

Later on that same day, cut to the Marshes that the boys were heading out of the door when both Randy and Sharon had stopped them in their tracks to warn them about playing superheroes vs supervillains after returning from the meeting.

"Dad, what the hell is this?" Stan questioned, as his father and mother had stepped between them and the door.

"Stan and your friends, you needs to know that playing superheroes vs supervillains will make you kids into dangerous criminals later in life." Randy said that the boys look dumbfounded at them, when they had heard this crock of bullshit.

"Ha- Ha…. Yeah right, Mr. Marsh that you parents are always trying to ruin our fun as being kids these days." Kenny dressed as Mysterion walk by them and spoke, while he and the other boys walks out of the door.

"Bye, mom and dad that we have a town to save right now." Stan added, he had shuts the door behind them. As they walk toward the bus stop that they were chatting about their parents were jumpy on their part playing superheroes and super villains all sudden.

"Dude, why all sudden that our parents don't wants us playing superheroes vs super villains now for some reason?" Kyle questioned about their parents 'urgency to stop them from playing superheroes.

"Kahl, because our parents are stupid enough to fall over the latest trend like the whole being progressive trend last year once again." Cartman answered, as he was standing there looking at his shiny metal claws.

"Do they wants us to sit in front of the TV, computer and video game all time? At least we has an imagination to play with." Dovahkiin said, as he pulls his mouth scarf down, so he can talk a lot better among the crowd. That is when he had looks down at the ground to see mud covered piece of the front paper of the local paper that President Garrison will make another visit to South Park this Friday. "You guys looks like our former teacher turned President is coming back to town this Friday."

"We better gets a fucking medal for saving the world by trolling on a global scale that had taken Denmark's Trollface site down by Garrison." Cartman demanded on their actions for stopping World War 3 in its tracks.

XXXXXX

Later that same night, which it was after midnight that most of the town had quiet down for the most of the night. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the fire lit living room, where both McDaniels and BarBrady were resting against the sofa and having a glass of wine for a quiet night in. BarBrady had felt her trembling within his arms that she was overwhelmed with something.

"Mary, why are you trembling so much?" BarBrady asked that is when she had decided to grab her courage to tell him about Garrison's second planned visit to the town, where he can finish what he had started with the people had wronged him over the years.

"Have you heard that Garrison is making a visit back in town this coming Friday that everyone including me are on edge for what Garrison had done against a couple of people already after winning the election." McDaniels explained her anxiety to her understanding lover that he had wrapped his arms around her petite frame to get some comfort.

"There…There… There, I know you will take Garrison down, Mary." BarBrady whispered in her left ear, which she seems to start to calm down at the sound of her lover's voice. When all sudden her cell phone begins to chime loudly, which it was Yates to tell them come down to the station at that moment.

"Fine, we will there in a few minutes." McDaniels spoke into her phone, as both she and BarBrady had left for the station.

Few minutes later…. Down at South Park Police Dept. inside the listening room that connected to the interrogation room, where Leslie was seated at the table that McDaniels, BarBrady, and Dawson were standing there listening to Leslie's confessions, as both Yates and Murphey grilled her fully.

"Madam and Sir, Leslie knows about the ads' plan as apart of revenge against this town for exposing them to the world." Dawson explained to them about the confession. "Also the ads are behind Garrison's winning the election by selling Member Berries to the consumers that will bring the dark side out of people who ate or drink the product."

"Oh gosh…" BarBrady whispered under his breath when he had heard the chattering about ads and member berries are behind the unrests around the country that is unfolding right now.

"Do we know how to destroy those damned things that I'd lost contract with Marsh who was testing ways to destroy them, but now he is raving about the new Star Wars films lately?" McDaniels noted, as she was quietly pacing back and forth with her hands were clasped together in the back. She looks like a war torn general on guard for a possible attack. All sudden they had heard a loud bang coming down from the lobby that PC had arrived and gone on an anti-ad rant.

"Why are you keeping a living ad in custody for, mostly, its Leslie Meyers that we are talking about, which she was the one almost destroyed this town under your noses?" PC ranted that both Barkley and Adams had stepped between him and the city officials. Suddenly, Leslie had appeared at the officials' side.

"Jeez, big brother that I'm not longer apart of the ad network, after you had slammed your fist into my face that I'd lost connection with them." Leslie explained her betrayal against the ads. "Look, I've must prove myself to be a tactical member of this town, after I'd used gentrification and PC to make everybody turned against each other's family and friends for being progressive."

"Do we believe her, after all that she is an ad that ads lie all time?" Yates whispered to McDaniels that both of them are hardly being to give Leslie a chance to prove herself.

"Okay, little ad that I'm going to give a chance by proving yourself, if you betrays us that you will regret it." McDaniels cleared her throat that she looks powerful to get her point across as a threat directed toward Leslie.

"I know why you hates me so much, your honor that I had hurt you in some way." Leslie said that she can sensed McDaniels' grief and guilt, as she was studying the mayor super closely that the mayor had gotten up from her seat to give her a dark glare on how dare her to bring her haunted past and guilt of almost losing BarBrady up.

"To Be Continued"

 _ **Author's Notes: I'm back… I'd decided to ended my writing protest against a certain plagiarizing and sock puppet troll weasel, which it's not fair to my readers had to suffered against this strike. I will not let him wins over me.**_


	10. Disconnected

**Chapter 10: Disconnected**

"Hate you….Do I recalled that you had caused chaos within my town to divide every one of us by using Political Correctness to keep us under your thumb, and getting us to embrace the gentrification trend to get the world ready for your possible takeover by out pricing us off this planet." McDaniels protested, she has a murderous look had formed on her youthful looking face, as she was glaring Leslie down.

"I can sense that you are hiding something from everyone right now, your honor. " Leslie expressed that she can sensed McDaniels' true rage against her. "Because you still feeling guilty over the fallout from BarBrady's firing, and brush with death."

"Get out of my damned head, ad… Harrison, lock her up back up now!" McDaniels barked her order out to the red haired lead police sergeant, as she has stepped away from the scene that is when Yates had motioned to Stevens and Foley to escort the living ad back to her holding cell.

"Mayor, what is she talking about the guilt that you have over BarBrady getting shot?" Yates questioned that McDaniels does not want to get into it with him right now.

"Harrison, do you have a copycat killer out there to catch right now?" McDaniels replied to throw him off track to keep him from gaining knowledge about her and BarBrady at that moment.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that monster, while I'm being a ref between Marsh and Hughes at the last few crime prevention board meetings." Yates reminded her about the growing feud between Marsh and Hughes, as McDaniels had seated herself by Yates' desk to try to think something up. "Wait a minute, get that Hughes boy here now!" McDaniels ordered, which Barkley had let a sigh out and left long with Officer Knowles.

Meanwhile at the ruins of the former SoDoSoPa that the Coon and Friends were there using it as a training base, which they had gotten a quite few new members of Wendy, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy and Timmy on a request by Dovahkiin. Plus both Token and Clyde had finally came to fight crime with the rest of the group.

"Welcome new members to the Coon and Friends that it has a monthly 5 dollars member fee to rebuy all of my shit that some assholes had destroyed." Cartman said, as he was glaring at Craig who gave the finger back at him. Both Mysterion, The Human Kite and The Shadow stood there looking at each other's for some guidance.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that we are planning to rebuy your stuff." The Human Kite replied, as he had stepped forward at that moment.

"You fucking better get my stuff that I will do something much worse than crapping on your front porches in the middle of the night, assholes." Cartman snapped, as he had rushed up to his friends that he was poking one of his metal clawed finger at Kyle's chest.

" Oh shit…. Something like you did with your older half-brother, Scott Tenorman?" Stan questioned in a low tone, when all sudden they had looks down to see Captain Barkley and Officer Knowles were standing there.

"I don't want to know what he did with his half- brother." Dovahkiin added, before looking down at the officers who were standing there at that moment.

"Which one of you is the Hughes boy that the mayor wants you down at the station to help to graining information from the living ad girl on the Ad network to get Intel on the Member Berries?" Barkley asked that is when Dovahkiin dressed in his Shadow costume had stepped forward while the other kids looks on.

"I told you guys that Leslie can't be trusted at all, because she is an ad that ads lied all time to get us all under their thumb to keep us all duped." Cartman expressed his disgust toward Dovahkiin and Kenny's plan to keep Leslie alive.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman that we are only doing this to gain information on the ad's plans for the town to prepare for another repeat!" Mysterion snapped back at him, after Dovahkiin had left for the station on an escort by Barkley and Knowles.

Back at the police station inside the main squad room that both Yates and Murphey were at their desks looking through crime scene photos and reports to continue their quest to find the copycat killer who taken from their past murderers' memo like the Left handed Killer, Michael Deets, Jigsaw Killer, Mitch Connor, and The South Park Butcher, Redmond BarBrady. While Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room as a complete nervous wreck right now.

"Sir, is Mayor McDaniels okay, she had been pacing back and forth all night long?" Murphey asked in low whisper that the stressed out mayor can't hear his comment at all. Yates had stopped writing to see what Murphey was talking about.

"Mayor, just go home that you need some sleep that I will call you when that Hughes boy breaks through that ad's façade." Yates cleared his throat, before speaking up that the mayor had stopped in her tracks to look at him with her tired looking eyes.

"Fine, I'm going home, if you wish." McDaniels replied that he is right that she needs her sleep when she was about to leave that she had bumped into BarBrady who came there to take her home after getting a call from Yates. "George, what are you doing here?" She has looks toward Yates, who was standing there looking at the reports from local crime scenes. "Come on, George… Let go now." As they were walking that Dovahkiin along with Barkley and Knowles were walking up from the squad cars' parking area.

"Mayor McDaniels, you're not staying at all?" Dovahkiin questioned, when he had stopped in tracks to look at her oddly that he had wondered why she is not staying to see him in action with Leslie to gain info on the Ad network.

"Sorry, kid…. I'm turning in for the rest of the night." McDaniels commented, as she continued her trek to her SUV that BarBrady was going to drive that she was too tired to drive home.

XXXXXX

A few minutes later…. Inside the interrogation room that Yates had brought Dovahkiin into the room that Leslie was sitting at the table, which she looks shocked when she had seen Dovahkiin walking toward her, while Yates standing next to the young dragonborn had seated himself in front of her.

"Leslie, listen to me that I need you to tap into the Ad network hardware to gain knowledge of their future plans." Dovahkiin said, while Leslie was looking down at the floor that she was doubting herself, if she could accessed the Ad Network at all.

"Dovahkiin, I think that I can't do that I'd been severed from the network's global access point." Leslie replied in a broken tone, without looking up at Dovahkiin at all.

"Yes, you can do it, Leslie that you need to mediate to connect." Dovahkiin explained, Leslie did what he had told her to do that she was traveling through a tunnel like a wormhole of the reborn internet to connect with her former network.

During all of this, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the master bedroom after both McDaniels and BarBrady had turned in the night, all sudden her room's phone started to ring, which she does not look happy when she had switched her lamp back on, and answered the call.

"Hello, Harrison, this is better important?" McDaniels protested that she wants her sleep, while BarBrady was out cold for the night.

"DA DA DA DA– guess who's calling, McDaniels. The Fucking President of the United States!" Garrison spoke from the phone, which McDaniels sat there rolling her eyes to hear Garrison on the other line sends chills down her spine.

"Oh, fuck off, Garrison. I see that you're still the biggest asshole that I know." McDaniels replied coldly in a tired tone, she wanted to get off the phone so fast at that moment. "What do you want, Mr. President?"

"Oh, I just checking on my security details for my second visit back in South Park, Mary." Garrison added in a saracastic tone to rub his win into her face that he knows she is a turd sandwich supporter.

"Can I go back to bed now… You can call me tomorrow morning at my office?" McDaniels spoke, before hanging up on him to go back to sleep. "What a fucking asshole he is, I see power had gone to his head now?"

Back at the station that other super hero dressed kids had arrived looking for Dovahkiin, after his dad was looking for him to get his ass home before he gets grounded for disobeying curfew again. The kids had entered the room to see both Dovahkiin and Leslie were in trance inside the internet pipeline.

"What the fuck?" Mysterion said in a shocked tone when he see Dovahkiin and Leslie were in their trance.

"Sergeant Yates, what happened to Dovahkiin and Leslie?" The Human Kite questioned that Yates also looked in shocked after both kids had gone into their trance like sleep a few minutes ago.

"I don't know that they had closed their eyes for a second, and this happened." Yates answered, while he was standing there that he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Holy monkey balls that the mayor is going to have my balls in the first thing in the morning when she hears about this."

"Goddamnit, Douchebag that you were thinking with your dick had you!" The Coon whispered under his whisper with his own disgust that he was trying to hide his flame with Heidi by hiding his face from complete embarrassment.

"Dude, you shouldn't say anything at all that you're in a relationship with Heidi still." Stan reminded him about his relationship status with Heidi. When all sudden both Dovahkiin and Leslie had snapped out of their trance.

"Sorry, Dovahkiin that I was trying hard, but the access was denied." Leslie said that she feels helpless from not gaining the info for the town from the network.

"Leslie, it is okay that we will try this again later." Dovahkiin said, as he had placed his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her to regain her courage again.

"You guys that I was wondering when we had overloaded the old internet with our trolling to stop Troll face site from going online could cause the ad network goes rogue and being untraceable on the new internet." Kyle explained, while he was thinking about the ad network's plan to survive after the old internet's explosive ending.

"So, the ad network is pretty much like our version of Skynet that wants to destroy humanity?" Dovahkiin added that he looks greatly shocked, to what he is hearing right now. "Correct, douchebag." Kyle replied that he was standing there, while thinking about his theories to find the ad network's location in hope to destroy it for good.

The next following morning, cut to South Park Police Station in Dawson's office that Yates was there to brief the mayor on the interrogation of Leslie. She looks tired, after getting no sleep after receiving that unexpected phone call with Garrison overnight.

"Well, mayor…. I'll be frank with you that we are not having the best of luck with gaining info on the ad network from the living ad girl at all." Yates stated that he looks very nervous while he was around the mayor and her aides, who were standing in front of him. She was looking at him with her arms folded, and then look over at her right handed man, Bob Johnson at that moment.

"Goddamnit… This adversity is proving to be the most powerful enemy that this town has ever face, beside those 200 celebrities, Harrison." McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh that she had let out. "Get PC Principal down here now!"

"Yes, madam mayor that I'm on it right now." Freddie said, as he was scrolling through his city issued work phone after the mayor had issued her order.

" _To Be Continued"_


	11. Bro down

**Chapter 11: Political Bro Down**

Later on that afternoon, cut to Skeeter's Wine Bar, most of the adults were there to relax after having a long day of working or running errands around town. Randy, Gerald, Stuart, Steven Black, Jimbo, Ned and Skeeter were standing at the when Denny and his wife had come walking through the door, which they are on a date night. Both of he and Randy were glaring each other's down like a two alpha males seeks for the top position when he walks by Randy.

"Hey, Denny... After all you're the mayor's chosen one as her new ally over me these days." Randy take a dig at Denny's new position on the newly formed crime prevention board that the mayor had put together to take crime out of the town.

"Goddamnit, Randy that you are seriously starting this bullshit again." Denny snarled with complete disgust when he had overheard Randy's smart ass comment directed at him. "The reason why the mayor had chosen me to lead the board, because I'd lived in a violent city for the most of my life, quit being a little butthurt bitch that life don't works in your favor at all."

"Settle down, brahs that everyone in this bar wants their peace after their long day of being adults." PC warned, as he stepped between the two feuding males who are in the middle of their bitch fit on being popular, while Victoria is standing there rolling her eyes at them. That is when Denny had walked away to rejoin his wife back at their table. "Boy, why do you folks have a bug up in your asses around here lately?" Skeeter fussed about many townsfolk's moodiness are revealing themselves after finding out about the crime rates.

"Fucking manchild, I will tell you…. You're the reason why we all are on this shit boat to begin with by spending our town building contact grants to bring the epic fail better known as Whole Foods in to be popular like a bunch of image obsessed high schoolers among the progressive cliché." Denny puffed under his breath, as he was walking toward the table where his wife was sitting.

"Denny, you have to have the last word." Randy protested that he had overheard Denny's comment, which both PC and Jimbo were holding Randy back, while both Steven and Thomas were holding Denny back.

"Well, both the mayor and I are going to remove all of the ads influence away from this town to return to its glory as a sleepy small mountain town that both of me and Leah had fallen in love with, no chaotic city life or crime that is why we had fled from Saginaw in the first place." Denny said, while he was struggling to get free.

Meanwhile still at the police station inside the interrogation room that Dovahkiin was with Leslie once again to get her connected with her former network, while she was in her deep trance that is when she had popped her eyes open with they were aqua blue that she had connected within the network.

"Dovahkiin, I'm inside the network under as guest that I need a flash drive to download those future plans for the resistance." Leslie said, Dovahkiin had quickly handled her a flash drive stick, which she had struck the stick into her head by her left ear to download the contents from the network's hardware. Only few seconds later, she had given him the drive to hand over to the resistance. "I'm giving this drive to you that I know you will give this to the resistance in case of the network sends someone to destroy me."

"Hold on a minute you guys that I'm seeing that Leslie is falling over Douchebag you guys." Kenny said, along with the rest of the gang had peeped into the room to see what is going in there.

"See you guys that I'd been trying to tell you guys that Douchebag is thinking with his dick right now." Cartman added, while the others looks at him oddly.

What would Annie think about all of this?" Token said, the other boys just looks at him funny.

"Did Annie ever gotten back together with Douchebag after the gender war had ended… Bzzzzt?" Clyde asks that Wendy stood there rolling her eyes, she isn't a big gossiper like Bebe, Heidi, Millie, Red and Nichole are.

"They are back together, but they are taking it slowly from what happened with that stupid gender war that Shrankhunt 42 had caused." Wendy spoke, before sighing to herself.

"You guys that Cartman could be right for once that Leslie could be using Douchebag as a ploy against us all like she did with me." Kyle added, while he was thinking back to when Leslie had duped him into betraying his friends and rest of the town after they were silencing his speeches.

"Well, we better keep our eyes on Leslie, in case of she sells us out to the ad network?" Stan commented that most of the gang are growing more distrustful toward Leslie at that moment.

Down in the main squad room that most of the detectives and officers were sitting at their desks doing their paperwork, while the mayor was standing there talking with their superior, Harrison Yates on how to deal with the investigation of the copycat killings that is happening around town right now.

"So, this killer had been copying our town's notorious serial killers' method that they had put those methods in their kills to send us all a message." McDaniels said, while she was holding a cup of coffee in her left hand, as she was looking at the easel board that was covered with notes of the crime scenes and photos.

"Look, I'm going to be truthful with you that we need BarBrady back, which we all are overworked and tired right now." Yates expressed his true feelings to the mayor. "You had hit the spot about the killer is sending us a message."

"You got your wish, Harris... Don't tell Randy about this at all." McDaniels commented after giving into Yates' pleads to bring BarBrady back that she needs to restore order back into town, which she will do anything at this point. "I will personal call him myself." That is when she stepped away from view that nobody see or her begged BarBrady to come back.

"What? Wait a minute, did McDaniels said that she is bringing my fellow idiotic brother in blue back to the force?" Yates questioned about the mayor's statement.

"Uh, sir…. Where the mayor did gone to? Is she reconsidering to bring BarBrady back?" Murphey asked, he had returned from his visit to the crime lab for some results.

"She had taken my advice to bring BarBrady back that this whole crime wave is a bad result of BarBrady's firing, Mitch." Yates answered, as he was sitting at his desk to look over some reports that was standing out in the open. "But we have important police work to worry, what are the results from the lab?"

"I hope she get him back that this wearing us all out these days." Murphey added, he had handled the report over to his superior who can read it. "Well, sarge… It looks like that we had gotten some promising news back from the DNA test at the crime lab in Denver. "Holy monkey balls, Mitch that I need to find the mayor now."

XXXXXXX

A half hour later…. Outside of the locker room that both Mayor and Officer McDaniels were standing there by the door waiting for someone to come out of there. The mayor has something in her left hand, which it was BarBrady's police issued sunglasses that she was holding on since his second firing. They had heard the door swung open to find BarBrady dressed in his police uniform once again.

"Welcome back, Officer BarBrady." Officer McDaniels said, as he had pat his mentor on the back that his k-9 partner sat there with a tennis ball in its mouth. That is when the mayor had stepped forward to look at him, which she can see him trembling with fear.

"Mary, I'm scared that I don't think I can't do this, after that close call with death over a year." BarBrady nervously answered, while he continues to violently trembling as he looks at his secret lover who had placed her left palm on his beaten red plump cheek, which he had calmed down a bit.. "Nope, I don't want to shoot anyone at all."

"I know, you're afraid that you need to be strong for us all… Actually, I needs you to be strong for me, George BarBrady." Mayor McDaniels said, all sudden she had brought his sunglasses out. "You won't be out in the field that you will on the side lines commanding operations and dealing with the press as police chief that Yates and his squad will handle the heavy shit as always, I promised." She had put his glasses on his shock filled face at that moment.

"Mom, I can't believe that you had gone behind Randy Marsh's and the council's backs to bring BarBrady back on the force." Officer McDaniels said that he looks amused to see his own mother backstabbed Marsh, like he had done with BarBrady that had led to his second firing over a year ago.

"Really, Alexander, do you have to bring that fuck up mess up again that had caused this whole crime wave in the place, which I'm trying to fix along with Mr. Hughes right now." McDaniels expressed her disgust toward her own grown son for bringing that mistake up. That is when they had noticed Cartman standing there dressed in his coon costume sacking on a candy bar.

"Well…Well…Well... Mayor McDaniels, you had finally stood up to Randy Marsh and his former PC friends by bringing the cop who gives a shit about this town back." Cartman said, while his mouth was filled with chewed chocolate and peanut butter.

"What do you want kid that I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now?" The mayor challenged him that she doesn't pleased at all when she seen the fat kid standing before her.

"Well, mayor that I don't trust Leslie the ad at all, in case she betrayed this town for the ad to regain her grace with the ad network's leadership." Cartman explained that the mayor had raise a brow at him that for once they share a same opinion.

"You too… I'm better get down at my office, before my aides and Marsh come looking for me. And BarBrady, you can doing your duties as police chief starting now, which Yates know you will be coming there in the squad room in a few minutes." McDaniels added, as she walks away to leave to head for her office across the street.

Back in the interview room, a few seconds later… Cartman came rushing back inside the room that his friends sat there looking at him very funny, when he stood there panting heavy.

"What the hell had gotten into you all sudden, fat ass?" Kyle questioned, which Cartman just gave him the finger that he was still catching his breath from running.

"You guys… BarBrady is back on the force that bitch had gotten the nerve to go behind your dad's and council's backs to get him back." Cartman answered that his heavy plump cheeks were beat red and coughing. "What?" Stan replied in shock to what he is hearing right now. "Plus the mayor doesn't trust Leslie either."

"Dude, she is removing all of the ad influenced PC trend from the town that we can be our old selves, and South Park can be a small quiet mountain town, before the city life came along." Kenny said, while thinking about the mayor's motive to overthrow the progressive trend within the town.

Cut to South Park City Hall, inside the main lobby that both Randy and Dennis Hughes are in the middle of a bro down when the mayor had walked in there that she doesn't looks very displeased at all.

"What the hell is this shit?" McDaniels said to herself when she had walked up on the feuding parties that all of the male workers had decided to walk away from their enjoyment.

"Why do you gotta disrespect my work to make South Park into a better community, Bro? Randy said, as both he and Dennis were circling like a bunch of hungry sharks in the middle of a feeding frenzy.

"Because you are an asshole that is why, take a swing bro. "Denny challenged Randy on him being an asshole during the PC movement that had overtaken the town.

"Mayor?" Randy said, as he had stopped in his tracks when he sees a furious looking McDaniels standing there giving them both a death glare.

"Oh shit… The boss is here." Denny added, when he had turned to look at her standing there with her arms folded.

"Why are you having a bro down in the middle of the lobby?" McDaniels asked that the tone of her voice sounds like venom. "Get both of your asses in my office now! You two idiots makes BarBrady has his shit together."

" _ **To Be Continued"**_


	12. The Berries made me do it

**Chapter 12: The Berries made me do it**

Not long after that big fight had happened down at South Park City Hall lobby, inside the mayor's office that a fuming Mayor McDaniels had snapped back at them for their poor behavior that was seen by many business owners and townsfolk had embarrassed her and the rest of the town government that they are already dealing with the fallout that everyone in this country, and the rest of world knows this town is now known as President Garrison's hometown.

"Oh, shut up, Randy that you're the reason why we had got a high crime spike after you had lead us all to this nightmare!" Denny said, as he had gone for the throat by attacking his achievements by turning the town into a small city, as they about to begin a shoving match that had prompted both aides had stepped between the feuding city officials.

"Shut the fuck up now!" I'm tired of this childish bullshit that you two are showing last two weeks, if you can't get along that I'll replace you both on the board." McDaniels exclaimed her fury that the small group of city officials had back up in a corner when the mayor had went off, which the whole building had heard about it.

"Oh, boy that I'd taken that someone had pissed the boss off again." The male staff one said, while they were walking to their office with a fellow coworker returning from their lunch hour. Back up in the mayor's office there is tension within the room that the mayor was still making her threats known in hope to stop this feud in its tracks.

"But mayor you can't replace me that I'm on every board." Randy protested, unknown to him that Denny had decided to retreat from Randy at that moment.

All sudden a member berry had fallen out of Randy's shirt and landed on the floor as it had rolled over her desk. "Member, Princess Leia and Han Solo."

"Yes, I can…You made me got rid of BarBrady that I can do it to you also, Marsh." McDaniels threatened that she had finally stood up to Randy. This sight had shocked both aides to the core, and Denny was amazed that she had taken his advice to the heart. "Ugh… Now excuse me that I've put myself up to deal with President Douche when he arrives in town within next two days… You both are dismissed from my sight. "After Randy, Johnson and Freddie had left the room that Denny had stayed back to apologized to the mayor for his ill behavior.

"Madam Mayor, please forgive me that my bad behavior is uncalled for?" Denny apologized that is when the mayor had turned to look at him.

"At least you had the balls to admit your mistake openly, unlike someone else around here don't, Hughes." McDaniels answered that is when they had heard soft talking coming from somewhere within the room at that moment.

"Oh, I member CHIPs the TV show, not the upcoming movie." They both look around the entire room to find what is running its mouth for a long minute that the lone berry spoke to give it away that Denny had reached under her desk to grab it when he had pulled it out in the light that it was chatting away. "Member the American – Canadian war." That is when McDaniels grabbed it out of his hand only to squish it in her own palm that its purple juice ooze out between her fingers, killing it.

"Give me that damned thing now…. These things are the reason behind why Garrison had gotten elected in the first place that they had caused everyone gone back to being Nostalgic in this country." McDaniels voiced her concern toward her chief public engineer.

Back over at the police station across the street, inside the main squad room that BarBrady was walking through the double door back after taking a few moments to gather his courage before entering the room to resume his duty as police chief again. When he had walk in that everyone in the room looks relived to see him that they really needs help right now.

"Welcome back to the force, sir… After you were fired and gotten shot that shit had hit the fan around here?" Yates said, as both he and the rest of the squad had presented their chief a large white colored cardboard box with strawberry jelly filled powder sugar coated doughnuts as a welcome back gift.

"Thanks, you guys... But we need to get this copycat monster off our streets before they harm someone else that we all know." BarBrady said that he looks super worried at his fiery redheaded cohort who was standing there with his cup of coffee in his left hand

"Well, sir that I'll give the juicy details on the cases so far, we are thinking that someone is copying our town's notorious serial killers like Michael Deets, Mitch Connor and your brother's techniques to kill their victims." Yates explained, while BarBrady had seated himself at his desk. That is when they had seen Leslie among the group of costumed kids, which BarBrady begins to panic at that moment.

"Oh, geez… Oh, geez… Oh, geez…. I don't want to be shot again." BarBrady panicked that Leslie, as she had seen what damage that the ad leader had done in her form against this town.

"George, you are okay that Leslie had been reformed that she wants to help us to destroy her former network for good." Yates shouted and slapped BarBrady on the face to get him calm down. "Sorry about that, sir that you were freaking out big time a few seconds ago."

"I understand why you feared me, Officer BarBrady that my former leader had used my skin to ordered a hit on you, which you are proving to them that you are a threat to them by you wanted to protect your town and Jimmy from us." Leslie stated that she is starting to become more human these days that her former life as a living ad is slowly erasing itself. "The ads are behind the Member Berries craze to create chaos within the world."

"What?" Stan said, as he looks at Kyle was great shocked to what he is hearing right now. "Guys, my dad had been acting strange ever since he had come back from Mr. Garrison's, and my mom and Shelly had become just like him." That is when the kids just stood there looking really dumbfounded at her.

"Well, I see that we are going to save the town and world again?" Kyle replied along with heavy sigh that he had just got done with saving the world from Denmark's website, Trollface that almost caused WW3 with the backup of internet trolls, local kids and the US government.

XXXXXX

Later on that night, cut in the parking lot behind the police station that BarBrady was standing up by the building's wall to get some fresh air, after spending the whole day doing his police chief duties. That is when McDaniels had emerged from the darkness to see him, not as his boss, but as his lover. She had put her hands on his beat red cheeks to make him to look at her.

"I'd heard from Harrison that you had a panic attack when you saw Leslie alive again, George." McDaniels asked, as they both has their arms wrapped each other's bodies, but they both on a lookout in case of someone finds out about them.

"Yes... I'd a flashback when I was shot by Josh Meyers when I'd seen her standing in front of me, Mary." BarBrady answered that his tone of his voice has a hint of fear that is when the mayor had puts her pointer finger on his lips to calm him down along with her flowery scented perfume had dazed him. "You smells like you had been to the meadows."

"Shh… I know you are back on the force that you need to forget what happened in the past… I need you to be strong for me and the town." McDaniels explained, she was rubbing the back of his neck to soothe his mind at that moment. All sudden Yates, Det. Murphey and the rest of the squad were leaving for another crime scene within the town. "Secondly, do you ate a jelly filled powdered covered doughnut?"

"Maybe… Guys, what is going on here?" BarBrady questioned, while McDaniels was standing next to him, as the crew were rushing out to their squad cars to head out for the crime scene that they were not paying any attention that both of their superiors were together .

"George, we have another murder on our hands that the copycat killer had struck again that you needed to stay back with those kids that Stevens is staying back with you." Yates ordered that McDaniels dragged BarBrady back inside the building to get warm up from being outside. "Come on, George… It is cold out here?" McDaniels said, meanwhile back inside the squad room that Officer Stevens was trying his best to control these kids are refusing to listen to him at all.

"Now…Now. Now… Hey, you kids that is not your playground that this is a government building, so, stop now!" Stevens ordered that is when Cartman had stopped in his tracks to only give the finger with his shiny metal nail shine in the light. All sudden a grand fear had filled their faces when they saw both Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady had come walking through the double doors. "Man, I don't get paid much for babysitting you little brats, after your folks picked on me during the whole antipolice stance."

"Oh, shit…. What the fuck is McDaniels doing here anything you guys?" Cartman demanded that he is not happy when he saw the mayor standing there.

"Duh…. Stupid, because she is the mayor after all? Kyle reminded him in a cold tone.

"Oh, shut up, Kahl that I don't need any reminders from your fucking mouth." Cartman protested that Kyle stood there rolling his eyes back at him out of pure annoyance. That when Dovahkiin had pulled a vine that was filled with member berries out of his pocket to shown them.

"Hey, you guys that we need to find a way to destroy these damned things and a cure to end the member trance across the country that overtake n everything….. Secondly, I hate fucking grapes." Dovahkiin explained. That is when a group of secret service agents had arrived on scene that they are Garrison's envoy before his visit to see everything is running smoothly for his arrival.

"Hello, madam and officer, we are with the United States Secret Service that you know why we are here to see everything is running smoothly and safe for the president's visit." The lead dark haired agent spoke that the mayor stood there rolling her eyes at them, and Dovahkiin had backed out of the room out of the room out of fear he has that he was chased down like an animal by the government that they are planning to use him for their own agenda. Back in the interrogation room that Leslie had noticed Dovahkiin's fear showing within him.

"Dovahkiin are you okay that you look like you had saw a ghost?" Leslie questioned Dovahkiin about his fear when he had entered the room.

"I hate the fucking government that they had been hunting me down like an animal since I was 5 and half, because I've a special gift and other powers to make a lot of friends on social media platforms, which it had made my parents to go on the run to keep them away from me that they are planning to use me as a pawn in a part of their agenda." Dovahkiin confessed his fear to Leslie.

" _To Be Continued."_


	13. Da, Da, Da It's the President

**Chapter 13: Da, Da, Da. It's the President**

The Following morning at the Park County Community Center that the whole town was there for a meeting, which Randy was at the projection screen? It is making Mayor McDaniels and both of her aides wondered what he has up in his sleeve right now, while everyone else is sitting there looking bored as well too. That is when he had clicked on the remote to reveal on the screen with the Star Wars Rogue logo that everyone in the room gasped in disgust, minus Kevin Stoley, Scott Malkinson and Dougie leaned forward with excitement.

"Can we talk about the new Star Wars film that it is wonderful?" Randy spoke, as he was standing next to the screen that the mayor sat there rolling her eyes at him. "Ugh!" from the crowd.

"Here we go with how great new Star Wars films is again?" Johnson said that the mayor wasn't paying any attention to him, she was locked and texting on her phone at that moment.

"For the love of God, Randy that I'm going to tell you this…. The new Star Wars films sucks ass that the Disney Company is using the series as a prop to get quick money scheme." Officer McDaniels announced it, when he stood up to challenge Randy on his nonstop obsession with the new Star Wars that everyone in the room begins to cheer.

"Hey, Alex… Did you taken your daughters to see the new Beauty and the Beast yet?" Randy said, after he had listened to a couple of Member Berries were dashed into his shirt pocket. "Member, Belle and Beast."

"Oh, do it look like that I've any time to be with my kids, no! Due to working overtime, after you guys screwed BarBrady over so bad to be more progressive that it only made you all looked like assholes more." Officer McDaniels added that he knows that his mother had brought BarBrady back on the force earlier this week, which he had made a promise to his own mother to keep it under wraps.

"Mayor, I need your help now?" Randy questioned that the mayor wasn't still paying any attention at him at all. "Mayor, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was in the middle of texting a reply to an important email for a grant to fix our local Infrastructure that we were trying to get around here from the state last few months." McDaniels replied that she was lying to him, which she has bigger things to tend to, instead of sitting here being bored to death.

Meanwhile, somewhere in town that Dovahkiin along with Leslie and the other kids were heading to an antique store that was owned by Dovahkiin's watcher, Professor Zuraw. Dovahkiin wants a second opinion from the aging dragonborn that he will be taking over to protect the town and rest of the world from evil forces from soon.

"Professor, are you here that I need a second opinion?" Dovahkiin said that is when he and the other kids had noticed the imp body of his watcher had sprawled out on the table that blood was puddling everywhere. They had seen a handle of a dagger sticking out of his back at that moment. "Dude that copycat serial killer had murdered my teacher to help me controlled my powers and become oneself within myself?"

"Sgt. Yates, you need to get here at the antique shop that we had found the body of the shop keeper." Kyle spoke on his cell to alert the red haired detective Sergeant about another murder had occurred within the town limits.

Unknown to them at the Airport Hilton, inside a suite that a large mass for a man was staring out of the window, which he was holding a blood stained knife in his hands that it was The big bad government guy who had used to tried to lured Dovahkiin to get him into working for the government and turned Princess Kenny against the group during the battle for the stick. Now he is the head of the Secret Service for President Garrison and attained his position as the head of the shadowy government agency that he is continuing his quest to trap Dovahkiin, and planning to use him for his own evil agenda.

"Sir, the president's aides wants to know everything is in order for the president's arrival tonight." Lead dark haired agent asked that is when the big bad government guy had turned to look at him.

"Yes, we are ready for the commander in chief's arrival tonight." The big bad government guy answered that he had hidden his blood stained trophy within his jacket at that moment.

Later on that afternoon… Cut to Hell Pass Hospital, down in the basement, which it serves as the town's morgue that Dr. Keisha McDaniels is the acting city medical examiner when the old one had suddenly retired after dealt with massive deaths from manmade to supernatural accidents that had happened in this town over the years.

"Look, Harrison that you need to find this scumbag, and lock their ass up that both Alex and I don't get to see each other, plus our kids much anymore these days." Keisha said that her brother, Officer Curtis Knowles was standing by the door as an on duty guard looking at his phone.

"I know, Keisha that this is affecting everyone on the force that you should thanks your mother in law, Randy Marsh and the rest of progressive idiots on council for this mess… But this scumbag is rather smart and cunning to destroy the evidence that could bring them to justice?" Yates answered that he looks tired from running around to find this monster last few months, which there is no break in the case that he knows that Mayor McDaniels is losing her patience these days.

Back at the police station that Dovahkiin was gone into complete shock after seeing his aging mentor dead by the hand of an unseen enemy, which both Leslie and the boys were trying their best to get him snap out of this. Unknown to them that BarBrady had called McDaniels and Dovahkiin's parents down to the station.

"Damnit, Douchebag… Don't you dare to spaced yourself out right now." Cartman protested that he had put his clawed fingers on his shoulders to shake him out of his shock. "Which one of us is going to smack him out of this you guys?"

"What? That is a good way to get our ass beat by him." Stan added that he and the other kids had backed away from the scene.

"You guys sucks that I've to do this." Cartman hissed, after slapping him in the face that is when Dovahkiin had snapped out of it and kicked Cartman in the balls. "Aw, you son of bitch."

"Why you fucking slapped me in the fucking face for, you dick?' Dovahkiin questioned, along the kids were standing there laughing their asses off.

"George, what the hell had happened to those kids?" McDaniels questioned, as BarBrady had led them to the interrogation room, where the kids are being held right now.

"Look, Mary that those kids had walked on a middle of a crime scene this morning." BarBrady explained that McDaniels was standing there looking dumbfounded at him on why they have out on the streets this early.

XXXXX

Not long from South Park that Air Force One is making its descend for the small town below that President Garrison was sitting at his desk having a glass of member wine, before making his appearance among his former local friends that they don't want him back in town after his act had forced upon everyone in town after winning the election, that is when one of his aides had popped his head between the door.

"Umm… Excuse me, sir that we are approaching for South Park International Airport." The blond haired aide said that Garrison looks dazed after consuming the Member Berries wine, which he was wearing a smug face on his face at that moment.

"Oh, Jeez that I've a lot of things to finish up with my fellow former townsfolk." Garrison answered along with a fanged grin that the Member Berries juices had overtaken him at last. "Get that bitch McDaniels on the phone now!" The aide reluctantly followed the order of his boss that he can't stand of doing Garrison's dirty work once again. "Yes, sir." He is one in the growing resistance agencies leading the charge against this administration. On the ground by Stark's Pond that both PC and Victoria were sitting on the bench feeding the ducks were swimming at the edge of the large pond.

"Peter, what is wrong that I can tell something is bothering you right now?" Victoria asked that she can see his trembling all over his body right now.

"Vicky, did you had heard already that Garrison is coming back to town tonight?" PC answered, as he looks at her with fear had filled in his eyes that is when Vicky had wrapped her arms around her young lover to calm his hurt soul down. "Shh… It is okay that I don't let that big bad president hurt you again?"

Cut to South Park International Airport that Air Force One had just landed that President Garrison was meeting with his head of the Secret Service and Sgt. Yates, which Mayor McDaniels had refused to accept his invite to meet him there.

"Hey, Harrison, where is Mary at?" Garrison asked that he wanted to rub his presidency in her face after many years calling him crazy.

"Oh, the last time that I'd saw her when she had threw a massive bitch fit this morning, after another murder had occurred in town, Mr. President." Yates explained about the mayor's absence as a part of the local posse to welcome him back to town. "That I don't think she does not want any visitors at all for the rest of the night."

"She have to see me that I'm the president after all, Harrison." Garrison replied that is when he had turned to look at his head of Secret Service. "Get my limo ready that I'm going to pay a little visit to an old friend right now."

A few minutes later… Cut to South Park City Hall in the dark filled mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was nowhere around, which President Garrison had stepped into the room looking for the protesting mayor.

"Sir, she is not here." The secret agent one said, as the agents were looking around the room that they don't know that she was still at the police station waiting for any news on the capture of the copycat killer who is terrorizing the town right now.

"God fucking damnit that I want to rub my presidency into her Turd sandwich supporting face, just find her now that is an order." Garrison pouted like a little kid who isn't getting his way at all. The Big Bad Government Guy looks pleased that he is looking forward to seize power under everyone's noses, while they are questioning the president's leadership skills and maturity to lead this nation. At the police station inside BarBrady's office that McDaniels was standing in front of the office looking out over the dim lit town that is when BarBrady had sneaked up upon her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, George that you almost gave me a heart attack." McDaniels said, as she turned to look at him with concern. "Do you have any news on this murderous scumbag yet?"

"No, Mary… There's something else is bugging you right now." BarBrady replied that he can read her like glass.

"You don't want to know, Georgie that I'd gotten a text from Garrison earlier that he is in town right now." McDaniels explained along with a heavy sigh, as she had turned back to look out of the window again. All sudden BarBrady gotten the nerve to rub her shoulders to help calm her down. "I needed this that you are so good with everything, George BarBrady."

Down in the jail area that Dovahkiin along with Kyle, Kenny and Jimmy had sneaked into there to see Leslie who was resting on the jail's bed after she was placed in there on the behalf of the order from the mayor.

"Hey, Leslie, we need your help." Dovahkiin asked that he wants to find his mentor's killer at this point of time that is driving him to the revenge.

"Listen, Dovahkiin that this is not the time for the revenge... I can sensed that an enemy of yours had arrived with President Garrison's Envoy." Leslie warned that her powers is at her peak that she can located cell phone's locations within the ad network.

"You mean the big bad government guy who was hunting Dovahkiin down like an animal that who had confronted us during the final battle for the stick." Kenny muttered with fear that he had pulls his parka's strings to hide his face. "S-S-shit… This is b-b-b- b-bad, D-D-Douchebag." Jimmy added

"Dude, he see Garrison as a gateway to power." Kyle said that he was thinking back at that moment during the final battle, before Princess Kenny betrayed the group for ultimate power that this man wanted his power himself.

" _To Be Continued"_


	14. Operation Spearhead

**Chapter 14: Operation Spearhead**

Next morning, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk, which she was waiting for someone to arrive in her presence that she had been waiting since the night of the election. All sudden that is when the double doors swung open to reveal President Garrison and his staff had entered, which McDaniels does not look amused at all for his showiness as the president.

"Well, Garrison that I'm not amused at all." McDaniels expressed her annoyance toward her longtime rival turned President of the United States.

"Oh, jeez, Mary that you need to drop this that your party had lost… I'm the president, not you." Garrison replied that he has the urge to rub the loss in her face at that moment.

"Keep pissing me off, Herbert that I will tell the entire world about your secrets from the past that your fellow GOP friends don't like at all." McDaniels protested that she was standing her ground against him and his cronies.

"You would not do that to me, is that a threat, Mary?" Garrison expressed in great shock, as he looks at her who was leaning back in her chair and looking determined to challenge him.

"Oh, watch me, Herbert that I'm not playing nice with you at all this time. Well, our entire town remembers you had violated all of them as a part of your victory lap of winning the election." McDaniels expressed her boldness that she had walk around her desk to leave the room. "Now excuse me that I've a town to protect from crime."

"Jeez, she is still a cut throat politician who don't back down just like those assholes in congress right now." Garrison said to himself and his aides, while standing there thinking.

"Sir, there is a growing resistance is spurting up across the country against you and your policies." The older aide added, Garrison is starting to leave the room.

"I've a feeling that Mary could be one of those resisters that she and I had been rivals, since she became the mayor of this town." Garrison added that the member juice was helping him to member when his rivalry with her had begun.

Later on that day, cut to the ruins of SoDoSoPa that the Coon and Friends were training for the upcoming battle against the local criminals who had seized the town's underbelly during the police had gone onto strike following BarBrady's firing from the force and their mistreatment by the progressive townsfolk. As Dovahkiin was standing by the edge to look out at the road. Where a middle aged couple in a white BMW had stopped in front of the building.

"Excuse me, kid… Do you know where South Park's Shi Tpa Town district is located? The partially balding man asked that is when they had noticed Dovahkiin's costume begins to scream in fright and drove off. "ISIL!"

"Seriously? You think I'm one of those dickheads in ISIL." Dovahkiin commented on their fear, which he has his hands up to motion what the fuck toward his friends?" "What the fuck!"

"Well, you are dressed like a ninja, douchebag?" Cartman replied along with laughter, as he had puts his arm around Dovahkiin's neck. "What do you think why they are thinking that you're an ISIL asshole?"

"Get your cheesy poofs' powdered hand off me now!" Dovahkiin demanded, as he had shoved Cartman's hand off his shoulder. "I'm wearing a cape and a skull mask, but what the hell that I'm posted to look like a reaper, not a fucking ninja?"

"Dude, you know the adults are incompetent sheep around here that they had fallen under the ads' guise to be progressive and drank member berries wine." Mysterion reminded him about the adults' past actions. "Oh, don't forget that they fallen for the government's lie about the UFO crash site at the mall as a giant Taco Bell."

Cut to South Park road maintenance dept. HQ that Denny Hughes was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork and plans for future roadwork within the town that he was about to yell at one of his workers for disturbing him that he had noticed his aging light aqua hair boss was standing there at the doorway.

"Madam Mayor, it is an honor to see you in my office, excuse me for the mess that I've on my mess right now, do you want a cup of coffee or tea." Denny said, as he had got up from his chair to welcomes her into his little office.

"Hughes, I don't want any special treatment at all." McDaniels commented that she does not want special treatment like she gets at her office, which she came there seeking advice from a friend. "Look, I'm not here on city business that I need some advice on how to handle Marsh, plus Garrison is in town right now." All sudden there is a guy had popped his head in the door.

"Hey, Hughes that I'm going to take your work to pass on as my own and troll everyone on the dept's facebook page." Ric the dick mocked him that he didn't see the mayor sitting there.

"Oh, shut up, Ric that everyone hates you in this building… Just go away." Denny protested, as he had jumped out of my chair. "One of these days that I'm going to throw that asshole out of this building for good…. Mayor, that guy is a tool that he is creating chaos within our dept."

"I see you have a handful in this dept., do you want me to take of it." McDaniels asked that she wants a perfect working environment for her city employees.

"Yes, he is a little punk who thinks his shit is funny, and have no life to live, which he like to ruin people's lives by taking credit from them, or sock puppet them to make them look like an asshole. " Denny explained about the situation to his superior who was remained seated to hear him out. "Mary, I will take care of that little weasel."

"Well, take care of this matter that my hands are tied with the crime problem and Garrison fallout right now." McDaniels ordered, as she was walking out of his office to heads out into town at that moment. All sudden she had noticed Dovahkiin come walking in through the door to see his dad that his hair was disheveled after pulling his skull mask off.

"Hello there, madam mayor." Dovahkiin greeted the mayor was on her way out.

"Why, hello there young man that I've to keep Garrison in line, while he is in town?" McDaniels replied, as she continues her trek out of the door.

"I see that she is pissed about Garrison being in town right now, dad." Dovahkiin commented on the mayor's moodiness turns sour after Garrison had arrived in town.

"Yes, she is, champ that she does not want any more bad press for the town." Denny explained that he knows the mayor was overstressed right now.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at Skeeter's wine bar that most of the adults were there having a glass of wine and chatting with friends when President Garrison and his posse had arrived that everyone within the building begins to cower from disgust and fear when they had seen him walking through the doors, after witnessing or heard what Garrison had done to their fellow townsfolk following his win in the election.

"Hi, everyone that I'm back in town for a few days to relax from running the country." Garrison announced that everyone in the room had backed up against the wall. "Jeez, what had gotten into you people lately?"

"Oh, God, I'm out of here …." The orange haired townsman one screamed, as he had ran out of the door that Garrison looks shocked when everyone looks afraid at him.

"Jesus Christ, Mr. President that you are scaring my costumers right now." Skeeter protested that the town is showing how much they disapprove of him being president of this country.

"Jeez, guys that is not the proper homecoming that I was hoping for." Garrison responses to the icy filled crowd who was giving him right now.

"Because you had made us all to look like redneck hicks to the rest of the country." Mrs. Testaburger added, while she was sitting at a table with her husband, Sean and a couple of the town's staff.

"Oh, really that I'm not one who had kissed the ads' asses to embrace gentrification, and being progressive, because Jimmy Fallon had made fun of you guys for being associated with me and my campaign you little snowflakes." Garrison shot back at their own stupidity.

"Who are you calling a snowflake that you're a big manchild that I've ever seen, who don't get their way from congress, agencies and the public that I'd heard?" McDaniels said that Garrison had just stood there in shock after the mayor's voice came from the behind. "Don't forget, Garrison that I've more years in public politics then you do."

"It is nice to see you challenge me. It feels like Christmas time again, this time that you can't stop me at all that I'm going to fuck all to death." Garrison replied, while drunk on power from the member juice was coursing through his blood that McDaniels stood there not looking amused at him at all. "Do you wants another round of personal time with me, if you all don't shut up?"

"Oh, you think I'm scared… Come on, Garrison that this whole town had faced multiple disasters from manmade to supernatural that we will resist you Garrison and your against humanity policies." McDaniels challenged him and his policies that is when everyone in the room begins to clap for her. "South Park, I know is not perfect, but we stand up against an adversary before, we will continue to do that, don't forget that, Garrison." That is when she had walk away from the scene looking quite appeased.

Somewhere out in the town that night had fallen over the small mountain town that the kids were out patrolling the streets for any mischief and criminals who are up to no good. Up on one of the rooftops that Mysterion and The Shadow were overlooking the town for any trouble with their night vision googles.

"Bravo fat ass…. What is your 20?" Dovahkiin spoke on the walkie talkie that Cartman looks pissed when he overheard the call at that moment.

"Shut up, Douchebag, I'm not fucking fat, I'm just big boned." Cartman screamed into the walkie talkie that is unware of everyone in the group is laughing their ass off. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

"What a little bitch he is that he makes fun of everyone else, but someone made fun of him that he runs home to his mommy?" Mysterion confessed his annoyance for Cartman to Dovahkiin. As Cartman was about to leave that is when he had caught a glimpse of a couple on a date who were sitting on the bench chatting among with each other' that a marked and armed guy had come upon the couple demanding money.

"Give your money now!" The armed robber screamed, as he points his pistol at the frightened couple when all sudden Cartman had jumped out of the tree begins to claw the guy's face up with his sharp metal claws." Aw, my fucking face that I'm going to put a bullet in your skull, little punk." The robber had thrown Cartman on the ground that he had pointed his pistol at Cartman's head that both Mysterion and The Shadow had double team against the robber to save Cartman from certain death that he had shot Kenny in the arm.

"Motherfucker that fucking hurts!" Mysterion cried out in pain, as he had covered his arm up to stopped bleeding that is when Dovahkiin had caught the robber off by delivering a super powerful house round kick had knocked him out cold and landed on the ground a few feet away and puts his ass up to the guy's face begins to fart.

" _ **To Be Continued"**_


	15. The Monster with no name

**Chapter 15: The Monster with no name**

After saving a frightened couple from being robbed that Cartman, Kenny and Dovahkiin had flees into the darkness that a couple of South Park Police Officers were there taking a report and arrested the stunned robber. Unknown to them that someone was watching them that you can see a bloodied hand that was holding a bloodstained knife, which the boys had attracted the unwanted attention by the current serial killer, The Copycat killer who has been terrorizing the town last few months.

"No More Farts, No More Farts, No More Farts!" The robber nervously chanted loudly, as he was escorted by Foley and Stevens, while Barkley had stopped writing the report to look up to see him chanting.

"What the hell was that all about?" Barkley asked himself, before resuming writing the report up.

"Those brats are going to ruin my rampage of death in this town that I had put fear inside the minds of these sheep like townsfolk." The Copy Killer protested that they had disguised real voice with a voice changer, as he walks away from the scene. He was angrily scrapping his knife against the building, while walking to stay hidden.

The three boys had broken off to head for home to get some sleep, which it was a school night that Dovahkiin had went to see Annie that he had climbed up in a tree by her room that Annie as waiting for him by the room's window.

"Hey, my superhero boyfriend, did you catch any bad guys tonight?" Annie asked, which she had leaned forward to give Dovahkiin a quick smooch on his cheek.

"Yeah, we had taken a robber out tonight, who were about to robbed a couple who were on a date from Shi Tpa Town earlier tonight." Dovahkiin explained that is when they both a click of the door knob moved that he had used some of the gnome dust that he had gotten as a gift from the gnomes for getting underwear for their collection and defeating the warlock gnome to shrink down to hide under the dresser.

"Quick, go to hide now, Dovahie…. It's my parents!" Annie whispered in a panic that is when her folks had popped their heads inside the room.

"Honey, it is time for bed that you have school in the morning?" Mrs. Knitts addressed her night owl for her daughter that she can sensed something else within the room at that moment. "There be no boys hidden inside here." She had did a quick inspection of the room. "Good night, dear that your father will be getting in very late from work."

"Night, mom." Annie replied, as she closed her room's door after her mom had walked away. "That was so close, Dovahie." They both sat on her bed that Annie was gently stroking his long streaks of dark chocolate hair from her battle torn boyfriend.

"Yup… I know right that my dad is still a overprotective asshole that he watch over me like a hawk, because he afraid of the government comes after me again, after the events of the battle for the stick had occurred about 3 years ago. " Dovahkiin denounced his father's endless overprotection for him. "I think your parents just doing it to protect from this crazy world of ours, because you are special." Annie defended the reason why his folks' motives to protect him from the government and the world who don't understand him and his gifts.

"Well, I'm better getting then that it is late, which we have school in the morning, good night, my lady." Dovahkiin said, and gave her a quick smooch, before jumping out of the window that he had landed on his feet like a cat.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels residence that Mary McDaniels was up, which she was worried about BarBrady who was out on patrolling the town's streets hurting again that she had wrapped a blue colored wool blanket around her form that it was snowing heavy from Colorado's peak season snow storm, as she looks out of the window.

"I hope that George is okay with this storm raging outside, and the crazy fucks who running around in this shithole for a town terrorizing everyone." McDaniels said in an anxious tone to herself, as she filled her tea kettle to have some tea to help her get some sleep. When she had turned around to see a snow covered BarBrady standing there. "Thank God that you're okay that something is making me cringle with worry for you all night long."

"I'm fine that the town had been a ghost town for the most of the night, due to the bad weather that is raging outside right now." BarBrady explained, as she hugged him tightly, which she looks relived when she had taken him into her arms.

"No, it is not that, George… Due to going back to work in this crazy climate that the whole world is in right now." McDaniels explained about her worries for him that she had put her palms on his beat red heavy plump cheeks.

"Plus I'd overheard on the radio that those kids had taken an armed robber out, who were about to robbed a couple in Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park earlier tonight." BarBrady added, as McDaniels stood there giving him a WTF glare.

"For your information, I finds those kids more reliance over the rest of your squad, George." McDaniels spoke in a sarcastic tone to take a jag at Yates and his squad for their incompetence.

Cut to Dovahkiin's house that the entire house was pitch black that the young dragonborn was sneaking through the hallway like a ninja to get to his room without getting caught that his parents having a good time in their room.

"I hear mom and dad are having a good time tonight." Dovahkiin whispered when he was hearing inhumane sounds that was coming from their room, which he knows what they are doing behind those doors that he had saw them fucking on the second night of moving into town three years ago.

XXXXXX

The following morning that the entire police squad was there for a crime scene that someone had stumbled on another body at Stark Pond during their morning walk, after Yates had arrived on the scene, which his frustration was about to come out.

"Goddamnit, I've an enough of this sicko killing not important background characters that the mayor is going to have my ass over not catching this son of bitch." Yates expressed his frustration out loud, while his officers and Det. Murphey looks on in shock. Not far from the crime scene that the boys along with some of the townsfolk had gathered around to see what is going down at the small lake by the school.

"Dude, what the hell is going down at Stark Pond?" Kyle asked, as he and the others had reached the yellow tape that was blocking the nosy crowd, who wants to get a quick glimpse of the scene. But the officers had blocked the view to the scene.

"Shit, another murder, you guys." Cartman answered that they are feeling like they are failing the town by their strict school night curfew to catch this rampaging monster who had been terrorizing their hometown. When they had reached the front doors of the school that Mr. Mackey was directing all of the students to go to the gym for an important assembly that PC and Victoria had ordered. A few minutes later, inside the gym that PC, Victoria, Mackey, a few staff members were standing in front of them on the floor. Officer McDaniels is the community resources officer for the community working with the police and the schools was there with his K-9 with a large projection screen was up.

"Okay, students that the mayor and the police had come to us to discuss about stranger danger that this town is terrorizing by a sicko, who has no respect for human life." PC spoke in the microphone, which the tone of his concern had rattled the speakers that the sound had scared or awaken the kids. "Let us listen to Officer McDaniels on the importance of stranger danger."

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters replied in shock, when Officer McDaniels had stepped up to the front, which all of the students had quiet down, minus little Kylie who was sitting with her preschool class that she was so excited to see her daddy at the school today. "Hi, daddy." Kylie said that she has a cutest smile on her little face when she had seen her daddy that the heart surgery had improved her health from over a year ago.

"Hi, sweetie that daddy have to speak with your friends about the importance on Stanger Danger that I will stay to have lunch with you, deal." Officer McDaniels replied to his young daughter, who was so delighted to hear him to stay with her for lunch. "Yay." She cheered. "Oh, alright, students that the mayor and my colleagues at the force had urged me to give all a lesson on the dangers of the strangers during this crisis."

"Dude, he sounds like his mother during crisis and massive panic that happened to the town that happened all time." Stan commented on Alex's speech pattern that he had learned from the best speech giver and debate club.

"Oh, yeah, before we forget, let thanks Randy for fucking us all over for making this town into a small city." Kenny muttered under his parka hood that he didn't ever forgive the town for building SoDoSoPa around his home.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall in the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was nervously pacing back and forth, when she had heard about the latest murder that had happened over night, as her aides looks on.

"For God's sakes… Can anything goes right in this shithole, first that we will known as the hometown of President Dickhead, now we are on the heels of Saginaw, Flint, Chicago, and other cities becoming another violent city in Murica?" McDaniels questioned about this entire whole event that is unfurling right now. "Why did I'd ever listened to you assholes and Randy to fired BarBrady that he did actually kept this town safe?"

"Mayor, we all had fucked this town up more by firing BarBrady, which he was the balance to keep the town from going into chaos." Johnson answered that he admitted their terrible mistake had cost their town's safety over a popular trend.

"No shit, Sherlock that I know that we had fucked up on this town by embracing the being progressive trend, do you want a cookie, Bob." McDaniels snapped on him for bringing it up. "For your information that I'd given BarBrady his job behind your backs to make everything right again, so, don't tell Randy about this at all, which I don't want him bothering me about this." The top aide just stood there looking shocked at her for going over Randy's head. "Yes, madam."

Back at the school, after the assembly had ended that all of the students had gathered around Dovahkiin's locker looking for some guidance from the one who had united all of their fractions during the battle for the stick.

"You guys, we need to stop this monster with no name to restore the peace within this town, who's with me?" Dovahkiin said, as he had stood up on the top of the milk cases to rally all of the kids. That is when PC was scrolling by the group when he had overheard them talking at that moment.

"Are you organizing a movement to stop the local violence that running rampart in this town?" PC asks, when he had stopped in his tracks to see what they are doing right now.

"Yes, PC that we had started a group, which it is called Kids against violence." Kyle lied, while the other kids stood there looking back at him. "Also we are organizing a protest against Pres. Garrison, and his policies as well too." Wendy added to help Kyle to sell his fake plan to PC. "Keep it PC, kids." PC replied, as he walks away to heads for his office that all of the kids had signed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile at a rundown hotel that you can see blood covered hands was grabbing their tools for killing. They has an article from the local newspaper with the boys' help in the ad crisis along with McDaniels, BarBrady and the Junior Detectives Unit's successes during BarBrady's absence.

" _ **To Be Continued"**_


	16. Repercussions

**Chapter 16:** **Repercussions**

As he was about to clean himself up from the blood had stained the half of his body from his latest victim, who he had brutally murdered overnight. He had taken the article about the junior detectives unit that he had crumbled into his hand as a ball and clawed his nails into the desk to show his anger like a hunted beast when it was cornered by a hunter or an rival.

"I must stepped up with my hunting to put straight fear into these sheep's minds that their ignorance and blindness had brought me here to set up to hunt." The Copy Killer said to himself to keep himself from the mirror to reveal himself.

Cut to the South Park Police Station, in the main squad room that Yates was standing by an oversized easel board to find any clue to find the identity of the killer is, which they have knowledge of the town's past murderers and their tactics to kill their victims. The overworked red haired Detective Sergeant wants to put this bastard behind bars, which this case had almost made him quit the force, but his wife, Maggie had talked him out of quitting again.

"Who you are, you son of bitch that we are going to find you to make your no life in hell that I'll promised you that?" Yates said to himself, as he looks over the gruesome crime photos, while his partner, Mitch Murphey came scrolling in there with a bag of breakfast sandwiches and coffee.

"Sir, are you having a mental breakdown right now?" Mitch asked when he had placed the bag and coffee down on a cleaned desk without photos and reports that is littered everywhere else right now.

"No, Mitch…. It is a cry of frustration that nobody wants to come forward to help us with a tip, but they are crying about stopping the violence here." Yates confessed his annoyance toward the no snitching code. "These are the very same people had launched that antipolice campaign against us, now they wants to find this scumbag, and end the crime wave that they had helped nurtured."

"Sarge, and Detective that the boss is coming that she does looks not happy at all." Officer Stevens had popped his head in the door to alert them about the advancing mayor and her aides. Which Yates does not looks appeased at all, when she and her aides had entered the room at that moment.

"Harris, what the hell going on that I needed answers for the press and the over panicking townsfolk?" McDaniels demanded that she is growing restless with this whole thing that she wants some normalcy back in this town.

"Well, mayor that you should tell your townsfolk to speak up on tips that would help us on catching this scumbag, but we are more concerned drinking wine and eating at the latest eatery that popped up in Shi Tpa Town!" Yates snapped on her that she stood there rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine, we will do your way to get the public to speak up on any suspicious behavior and witnessing any of these murders at the press conference." McDaniels cave in that she is so desperate now to get this monster off the streets.

Later on that afternoon, cut to The Hughes' residence that both Dovahkiin and Kenny were sitting on the sofa having some pizza for lunch, while Dovahkiin's little tyke sister, Lacey was sitting on the floor playing with her building blocks. All sudden that a breaking news graphic had appeared on the TV. " _This is channel 4 breaking news!"_

"Good afternoon, citizens of South Park that we have breaking news out of South Park for a press conference from the mayor's office." Bill Keegan addressed the audience that is there is a live shot from the conference besides him on a spilt screen. Mayor McDaniels had stepped up to the podium that Yates, a couple of detectives, Denny Hughes, Deborah Testaburger, and her aides to address the town to speak up.

"Citizens of South Park that I'd called for this press conference to urge all of you to speak up, if you see anything suspicious behavior that the smallest tip could be the piece to the puzzle to get this monster off the streets, along with stopping other crimes." McDaniels spoke in a calmed and stern tone to her citizens that in truth that she is afraid for everyone's safety, which both boys can senses the hidden fear within her.

"Dude, this is serious shit that McDaniels looks scared as hell over this that she usually blows most stuff off her back…. It means that we all are in deep shit right now." Kenny muttered, as he had stepped up to the TV screen. "Who the fuck is this dick that we needs to take him down now?" Dovahkiin added, as he had slides off the sofa to stand up ready to fight.

Back at South Park City Hall inside the press room, after the conference had ended that Wendy had come running up to her mother about something disturbing, while McDaniels and Hughes were up at the podium having a little chat.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private that there is important that I need to tell you." Wendy said, as she had grabbed a hold of her mother's hand to take her over the corner to tell what is wrong that Deborah had caught Yates when he is about to leave for the station.

"Sgt. Yates that we have a big problem that someone is stalking my young daughter that they wants photos of her and her future kids." Deborah demanded for some action to stop this stalker from stalking her little girl.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Mrs. Testaburger that we will be on this matter." Yates expressed along with long sigh, as he looks at her with his overtired looking eyes.

"Also they are stalking her friend, Bebe Stevens as well too." Deborah added that she is willing to protect her daughter and her little friend from this sicko's desire.

"Wait a minute is Bebe Stevens is Officer Stevens' niece." Murphey added, when he had overheard the details of the complaint that everyone in the room just looks at him. "Deb, we will investigate this matter." Yates added.

XXXXXX

Not long after the press conference had taken place, cut to Cartman's house, down in the basement that The Coon and Friends were meeting to put a plan into action to capture the Copy Cat killer to restore peace within this small town that they had lived in most of their lives, minus Dovahkiin who had grew up in Saginaw, Michigan only moved to South Park a few years ago.

"So, Douchebag and Mysterion, why did called us all here for a meeting?" The coon asked at the end of table and the others sat there looking at them.

"We needs to step up on our game to send more tips into the police to take this crime wave out." Mysterion answered, which he has his palms resting on the table at that moment.

"Kenny is right that we needs to fight back against these assholes, which I don't let South Park becomes another version of my hometown." Dovahkiin added in a nervous tone, when he had seated himself at the table that he is feeling sore everywhere from fighting bad guys the night before.

"Guys, did any of you see the press conference earlier today that the mayor was begging the town to come toward for any tip to get this monster, and other crimes had happened within the town." Kyle explained.

"Yup, until my dad had broken the TV with a punch, when he had seen your dad, not him standing next to the mayor at the conference." Stan said, as he looks at Dovahkiin, who was sitting there rolling his eyes for his father and Mr. Marsh's feud is getting out of hand. "Well, we needs more boots and eyes to catch these son of bitches?" Dovahkiin expressed his plans to gained recruits for the group.

"Well, you guys shouldn't embraced the PC movement in the first place, now we all are suffering its repercussions for wronging so many people who don't agree with your opinion, destroyed their home, or branded them as a pariah for a mistake." Kenny snapped.

"Geez, Kenny, don't have a bitch fit that the town had fucked your home up." Cartman added this is when Dovahkiin had kicked his ass. "Aww, you son of a bitch, douchebag."

Meanwhile at the South Park Maintenance farm that Denny Hughes was sitting in his office doing some paperwork before heading for home for the rest of the night to spend with his family. When all sudden that his workplace rival had popped his head in the door to try to annoy the fuck out of him.

"Hey, Den…." Ric said, when Denny had slammed the door in his face and locked it that he does not wants to be bothered at all.

"Why does he has a life to live at all? Jesus Christ that I need to find a way to get a rid of him for good." Denny expressed to himself, after kicking him out of his office. "I just need to go home for the rest of the night now."

"Yo, busta that the boss don't want to deal your ass at all." The city maintenance worker were forcing Ric away from the supervisor's office door at that moment.

Cut to the Garrison's residence that President Garrison and his cabinet were watching the air force were flying out to the Afghanistan- Pakistan border that they're delivering a special gift to ISIL, which it was a very powerful bomb that it is dubbed as the mother of all bombs that is when it had struck its target.

"Yes, Yes, Yes…Take that, ISIL that I'm going to fuck you all to death." Garrison celebrated his small victory over dropping the most powerful bomb on ISIL. "You're next, North Korea."

"Sir, what are about Russia that they are playing chicken in our air place up in Alaska?" The blond aide asked that Garrison had stopped celebrating when his aide warned him about Russia. "Oh, jeez, you mean that I've deal with Putin soon, which I'm literally about to pee my pants right now."

The following morning, cut to South Park City Hall in the mayor's office that Randy Marsh had come marching into there to confront her about not calling him to attend the press conference for public safety and public tip line to catch this monster and other crimes that is happening in the town.

"Mayor, why didn't you called me to tell me that you guys were having a press conference on the crime wave on this town that I were like to attend?" Randy demanded that he had puts his palms down on her desk to glare her down.

"Why? You are going to argue with Denny Hughes being my second in command during this crisis, Marsh." McDaniels said, as she had clasped her hands together that indicted that she is not pleased with him at all. "Look, I needed someone who lived in a violent community on how to combat crime within the town."

"No, I think there is more behind your favoritism for Mr. Hughes that it's your way to get back at me for screwing BarBrady and the town over." Randy accused her for stabbing him in the back and her silence treatment toward him to get back at him for putting BarBrady and the town in danger during the ads crisis.

"Really? Are we starting this again, Marsh?" McDaniels protested that she is getting more anger with him each passing moments, as time slowly passed. "You didn't care when BarBrady almost died, after being wounded by an ad agent and I was blaming myself for that whole situation."

"Mayor, you did had forgotten about BarBrady is a bumbling oaf that slowed this town's road to progressive." Randy reminded her about her involvement with the PC movement.

"Don't you dare to remind me of my part that I'd played in the PC MOVEMENT?" McDaniels scolded him with her venom laced tongue out of pure anger. "At least, BarBrady did kept this town, until you ruined it to make me fired him, Randy. Get Out of my sight now!"

" _To Be Continued"_


	17. The Conspiracy Unfolds

**Chapter 17: The Conspiracy Unfolds**

Cut to President Garrison's longtime home that serves him away from the White House that the new president had been in office for 100 days that most of the country is showing their disgust toward the new president in a new approval rating poll. Inside the dining room that Garrison was sitting at his dining table having breakfast with his staff. On the TV screen that the President was unnerved, when he had seen the latest poll gallop on the screen.

"Oh, Jeez that the liberal media is spreading more fake news stories about me to make me looks bad again." Garrison replied, after slipping on member berries juice and jelly covered toast that the berries had put him into a trance like stare.

"Well, sir that the majority of the American people thinks you're the worst president in U.S. History, since George W. Bush?" Rich the aide said that he looks very nervous at his boss, who was sitting at the desk looking dazed right now.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up for once, Rich?" Garrison added that he looks annoyed, when his aide had called him out for being the worst president ever in US history.

Meanwhile inside Garrison's garage that a small group of the big bad government guy's secret agency had secretly holds a meeting behind the president's knowledge that he was plotting to take over the government that he will use Garrison as his puppet to keep the American people and the rest of the world under his thumb and keeping Garrison under the Member trance to easily control.

"It is seems like our plans is coming together at last, soon the human race will destroyed itself to help the new rulers of the world, the ad overlords." The Big Bad Government Guy spoke along with the evilest grin had formed on his face. "But all of I needs to do destroy Dovahkiin Hughes, his friends and this town for ruining my plans to take the government over.

"Sir, everyone wants your head in this town for forcing them all into camps and almost blowing them up during the Nazi zombie outbreak had plagued this town a few years ago." The blond lead advisor named Daryl, which the big bad government guy gave him a death glare on how dare him to bring his failures from the past up.

"You need to learn your place by not reminding me of my past failures, or you will meet with a bullet in the back of your head." The Big Bad Government Guy threatened the advisor with the risk of being killed by him or his goons for speaking ill of his failures.

Later on that day, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office after the argument between the mayor and Randy Marsh still hangs in the air. Mayor McDaniels was once again pacing back and forth to think something to combat this crime wave had clasped its malicious claws onto her town that she willing to fight for it, even though she loathed the town, but it is still her town and people. That is when her aides, Mrs. Testaburger, and the man in a gray v neck sweater named is Steve, who is the current director of Public Safety who had replaced both Chef and Glenn after their untimely deaths.

"Mayor, we are out of ideas on how to do to combat our growing crime problem." Steve, the director of the public safety spoke that the mayor had stopped in her tracks to give them all a dark glare.

"So, you are saying to me that you guys are coping out from the mess that we all had created in the first place?" McDaniels said that she look pissed upon hearing this cop out from her own council. "Fine, I will do it myself, or get help from Denny Hughes" As she had stormed out of her office to find Denny Hughes. "I take it that it didn't went good in our flavor." Freddie confessed about their cop out plan pitching to the mayor.

"You could had worded differently for her, Steve that she is so desperate to end this whole mess that we had created from embracing the progressive movement to get rid of BarBrady, the one person who actually keeps the peace in this town." Johnson explained about her frustration to end the crime is now plaguing the town with its malicious tentacles that had risen up from the town's crooked underbelly to snatch it from her beholders.

"Should we get BarBrady and begs him to come again for the third time to save the town?" Deborah Testaburger addressed the small group of governmental officials that unknown to them that McDaniels had beaten them by planning to bring BarBrady back on the advice by Denny Hughes.

"Well, we need to find the mayor to get on board to bring BarBrady back." Steve caves in to bring BarBrady back on the force to restore peace back in this small town that was lost when they had ousted BarBrady out of his job twice.

At the same time, up on the highest hill that overlooks the town below that Dovahkiin was sitting on the snow covered ground, which he was mediating for the answers that he seeks from the universal powers who had sent him there. He was burning incense to send him deeper into mediation. All sudden a pair of white colored robed with gold trim people had appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is your watcher, young dragonborn?" The peppery colored hair male elder demanded the young seated fledging dragonborn on the whereabouts of his fallen watcher, who was the past dragonborn in the bygone era. "He was murdered by unseen assassin who had been plaguing this town, ever since the ads had attempted to destroy it." Dovahkiin replied in a stern tone, as he glares back at the glowing elders that he was still grieving over the death of his aging watcher.

"You and your friends must journey to your hometown to find the truth about the member berries, and the shadow agency who is in the league with the ads empire who are planning to continue to overthrow humanity." The older long blond hair female elder spoke, all sudden that a vision had overtaken him that he was seeing people from all cultures are buying and consuming member berries that the berries' nastiness is projecting out of people that is the actual cause dividing the county, and getting Garrison elected. When he came to that he had found his friends and Leslie standing over his body.

"Dude, are you okay that you had collapsed on the ground a few minutes ago?" Kyle said that Dovahkiin looks around the area, which his eyes was gleaming that fading icy blue color.

"You guys had a vision about the member berries is a ploy by the ads, which we needs go to my old hometown to seek the answers." Dovahkiin explained about the vision that he had just had.

"What do you mean that we have to go to Sagnasty for whatever reason, Douchebag?" Cartman replied in great shock that they had travel to Saginaw to find the answers to all of their town's troubles.

XXXXXXX

After night had fallen over the small quaint mountain town that nobody was out on the streets and either at Shi Tpa Town, due to the fear that gripped the town from becoming the latest victim of the Copycat killer who is stalking the town's streets along with another round of heavy mountain snow hitting the area right now. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the living room, where both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting in front of a roaring fire inside the fireplace that BarBrady was gotten hurt by an drunken Randy and Stuart that he had helped his brothers in blue and Denny Hughes to end the fight over Stuart's fuming over his house continues, which McDaniels is not happy about him at all, plus he was undercover when the incident had happened.

"George, this is why that I don't want you out on patrol, which you had a close call with death once before." McDaniels said, while she was cleaning his wound out on his hand and he was holding an ice pack over his left eye.

"Geez whiz, Mary that I was trying to help Barkley, Stevens, and Foley to stop that bar brawl that is all." BarBrady explained himself about his part to his longtime fuming lover who has a deep rooted fear for him that had extended from her tragic loss of her husband, which she can't bear the thought of another heart breaking loss in her life. "Ouch, it burns!" As she cleans the cut out on his left cheek.

"You're being a big baby right now, Georgie… On the other hand, did Marsh had gotten arrested for assaulting you during the brawl?" McDaniels asked, if Randy had faced any repercussions for assaulting him tonight.

"Well, Mary that Mr. Marsh had been arrested for assaulting me, and other charges." BarBrady replied when he was beginning to cry, as he was trying his best to remember all of the charges is stacked up against Randy right now.

"Finally, karma is kicking his ass for his douchey during the local PC movement, when you had got shot by an ad agent, George." McDaniels added that she looks amused to see Randy getting his share for fucking everyone over. She had gotten her share to seen BarBrady laying on a gurney heading into emergency surgery after being critically wounded.

Meanwhile at South Park Police Station, inside the city jail that both bloodied up Randy and Stuart were handcuffed to a bed post in the same jail cell, which they both begins to hollered for each other's throats once again.

"Now… Now… Now… Stuart, I'd said before that your house sucks, which everyone in town had agreed with me on my opinion." Randy commented that his spineless opinion had once again had set Stuart off down the warpath that he had reached out to get at him, but the chain of the cuff had kept them apart.

"You son of bitch! Now I see why Mayor McDaniels had turned her back on you following BarBrady's brush with death, because you're an asshole!" Stuart snapped on him once more, which their arguing had brought Foley over to the cell. "Will you two drunk asses ever shut the fuck up, or I'm going to have smack you upside your head?" Foley ordered that is when both of them had shut up at that moment.

A few minutes later, both men had seen the faces of their angry wives who were standing on the other side of the bar doors to the jail cell. "Randy!" Stuart!" Both women announced their full disgust for their husbands' frat boys' out of control behavior. "Hey, S- Sharon that I know you are pissed with me right now." Randy confessed his guilt toward his not amused wife who was openly glaring back at him.

"Don't but Sharon, me, Randy that you had hit BarBrady in the face during the bar brawl." Sharon explained about his possible troubles to him. "Oh, come on, Sharon that you had forgotten that BarBrady is no longer a police officer, which he should never into the brawl at all." Randy spoke that Sharon was standing there rolling his eyes at him. "It is not us that you should worry about." Carol added that is when an angry Mayor McDaniels had come from the side that the wall had hidden her so well. "Shit!"

"Really, Marsh that you had once said that BarBrady will make us as a joke to be progressive town in modern America right now that you had showed yourself as a joke to me." McDaniels scolded him on his care free behavior that could bring a public scandal on his drunkenness. "At least that BarBrady did his job, which he has his heart set into it not on power, unlike you."

"I see that you're still being overprotected of that bumbling oaf, BarBrady ever since he had almost died, which I'd done more to this town." Randy accused her of playing favoritism for the former police chief over his successes for the town.

"At least, BarBrady has the heart for the job, does not crave for power that you had become drunk on, Mash." McDaniels challenged him that when she had decided to leave there.

" _To Be Continued"_


	18. A Glimpse into the Past

**Chapter 18: A Glimpse into the Past**

The following morning that Human Kite, Tool shed, Leslie accompanied Dovahkiin on his journey back to his hometown of Saginaw, Michigan to find the truth. Cut to South Park Black hound Bus Station that Mysterion and the rest of the gang stayed behind to hunt the Copy Cat killer down. As they were about to load the bus that someone was watching them from the distance, which the rest of the gang had bids them a farewell.

"You guys, just be careful in Sagnasty that shit is going down there right now." Cartman commented that he is not pleased about the half of their team going across country to find the answers behind the Member Berries involvement in the Ads' plans. "Cartman, I'd fucking lived in Saginaw for most of my young life that you had forgotten about already." Dovahkiin reminded him with annoyed tone, as he walks up the bus stairs.

"See you later, fat ass and you guys stays safe, while we are away in Saginaw." Kyle expressed his annoyance and protective of his friends at that moment. "We know you damned dirty Jew, but we will stays safe." Cartman replied that he is back to his old asshole self again. The Bus was pulling away from the boarding dock that the rest of the team were waving them off at that moment. "Pray to God that they don't get shot, while they are there."

"Let get back to patrolling that the town needs our nightly protection from monsters hides within their human shell you guys." Mysterion expressed his concern and fear toward the small group, who was standing before the two young leaders.

"Mysterion is right that we needs to protect our town from this monster, and the other scumbags who had robbed our town's peace away from us." Tupperware said that all of the costumed kids nodded with full agreement. They are unaware that The Copy Cat Killer is watching them from a distance, now he is crueler with his prey.

Cut to South Park City Morgue that both Yates and Murphey were reviewing the findings from the autopsy of the latest victim of the Copy Cat Killer that the acting city medical examiner Keisha McDaniels was going over the details.

"The suspect had stabbed the victim multiple times like the other victims before, but this kill is different, Harris that he had taken victim's face off them like a butcher." Keisha announced her findings to the overworked detectives.

"God have mercy on all of us right now." Yates said in shock, as he looks down at the latest victim that was lying out on the table, now the monster is taking the faces of his victims as a part of his growing macabre collection.

"Sir, I think it is time that we should calls the FBI's BAU in for some help that he is starting to get his own killing signature, which he is moving away from copying our town's most infamous serial killers." Murphey explained that he knows the entire force is overwhelmed with exhaustion, and out of ideas last few months. "He wants to be the victim, Harris by assuming their identity."

"Fine, I will brief the mayor about it that she will send the request for the help into the FBI's HQ, Mitch." Yates answered that he does not amused at all, working with the FBI that they had tied to taken the Gino and mob down at Peppermint Hippo strip club. "She had threatened to bring the FBI in before, but we needs help with this case that it is draining us all from being overworked right now. Let thanks, Randy Marsh and the PC Movement for getting fired BarBrady twice, and scaring many future officers away.

Meanwhile on the road in Kansas that the boys and Leslie were sitting in the back asleep that unknown to them that they are being watched, which the ad network had hacked into the bus's camera system to keep tabs on those needling kids are planning to do. It was watching them through the camera's lenses. The small group got free tickets after Leslie had hacked into the company's website to get them from another human disguised ad, who had rebelled against the plans of destroying humanity after showing human emotions and plans to live in peace with humans had joined the ad resistance works as a clerk for the company. That is when Leslie had awoken, her AI senses can picked her creator up, as she looks up at the camera with her glowing blue eyes to see the camera's sense was glowing red, which it had faded.

"Guys, wake up that you need to know that we are being watched by the ad network." Leslie explained about the ads' spying on them that had sent Dovahkiin searching around the whole bus. "The network knows that I'm working with you." "We need to find the main hard frame for good, Leslie." Dovahkiin answered that he could sense the fear within her. She haven't told him about what the network does to rebel ads or those had failed their tasks.

"Listen, the network destroys ad sympathizers, who had betrayed their alliance to the hive to protect humans, or those had failed their given tasks." Leslie warned about the network's cruel punishment against rebels and failures.

"Jesus Christ that you had risked your reborn and reformed life to help us in these dark times in town." Kyle admired her for her bravely by risking of disconnection and death for helping them, now she is walking target, because her betrayal and failures to the network.

Cut back in South Park at the police station in the main squad room that there is a meeting that Yates and the mayor had called for an emergency meeting about bringing the FBI's BAU team in to assist the investigation now on. Plus they are being watched by the self-aware AI network. A civilian dressed BarBrady was seated at the paper and go boxes had littered the table.

"Squad, I've some news to share with you, after having a discussion with the mayor about the investigation is heading that we are bringing some help from the FBI's BAU team that they will be here within a day." Yates spoke that the overtired officers and detectives just stood there that they don't care to protest about the discussion.

"Look, I know you all are overtired and overworked from last few months trying to find this monster, which I'd agreed to call the FBI in for additional help and resources. " McDaniels explained, still no protests from the overtired crowd. "This is the easiest announcement that I'd ever made as mayor."

XXXXXX

Almost 20 hours later, the small group had finally arrived in Saginaw, Michigan as they were getting off the bus that they had noticed a pretty Latina girl dressed in purple/ black. Her hair was similar of Henrietta Biggie was colored in lavender along with a group of kids from every ethnic background that they were dressed in their normal clothes .Jenna was leaning against the wall sucking on her lollipop.

"You guys that we have a major problem that we now have two SoDoSoPa districts on the each sides of the Saginaw River." Aaron warned them about the city is embracing gentrification like South Park did. "What the fuck?" Dovahkiin muttered with great disgust to see his hometown becoming like South Park.

"Dude, everything had went sky high up, because of this bullshit." Toby added that all of the Saginaw kids looks broken, as they all wondered, if they will have a home in the future.

"Like fucking Kenny all over again by forcing low income families out of their homes for rich assholes, fucking hipsters and incompetent and greedy city leaders." Dovahkiin expressed his outrage toward his former city of his early youth. "Who the hell is going to pay 300, 000 dollars for a townhouse on the river?"

"Dawg, we still have major crime here that it had been a bloodbath across the city, which they don't speak about it that they are more concerned with hiding behind the clean up our city image tag line." TJ added that is when Leslie had picked the signal up like a hacker to a free Wi-Fi port.

A few minutes later… Across the city that the small group of the kids had finally reached the destination that Leslie had led them there, which Dovahkiin had instantly recognized the house that it was his Uncle Cliff's home that the slightly overweight older male with partially bald spot was standing over his flower beds to ready them for fresh flowers in late spring and summer months. "Hey, Uncle Cliff that I'm back in Sagnasty for a few days."

"Dovahkiin and your friends, would like to come in that I'd been waiting for this day to come forward about your gifts and the truth of the ad network." Cliff said, as he waved them on to come in while he looks around the area for suspicious people hanging around. That is when the boys had noticed a framed picture of people, one of them is a younger Mayor McDaniels with her late husband to celebrate his and Dr. McDaniels' partnership with the government to create an A.I. program for the American Military to find terrorists, but something had went wrong. "Kyle, you need to take a look at this now." Stan said, as he had looks up at the fireplace's mantle.

"Holy Shit, Do you know Mayor McDaniels, Mr. Hughes?" Kyle asked that the older man just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes, little boy that I know her very well, because I used to be a work partner to her late husband, Dr. McDaniels for an important A.I. project for the American Government to use in the military to tracks terrorists." Cliff explained about Project Dragon Breath. "In the middle of progress of the project that was becoming self-aware and hell bent on destroying humanity that Dr. McDaniels had begged the government to withdraw and shut the project down that they refused, when he was about to go to the press to warn the world about the threat that The Big Bad Government Guy had ordered a hit on him that had resulted his murder."

"So, is the ad network fully operational, Mr. Hughes?" Kyle demanded. "That is why McDaniels had joined the ad resistance to stop the network from becoming fully operational?"

"Now I know why the network had sent me to South Park to lower Mayor McDaniels' guard by luring her and the rest of your town to embrace the PC movement and gentrification of your town for me to find the piece of hard drive and plan for the network completes itself." Leslie said, as she remembers her life as a drone ad. "That is why the network had starting using the human/ad hybrid program to bended in human society."

"No and yes, as Dr. McDaniels was dying that he had his wife destroyed the final piece and plans to build it that the government can't find it to finish the project that will causes all life on Earth to decease to exist." Cliff added. "The reason why the Big Bad Government Guy wants you, Dovahkiin that he sees you as a threat, because he is a trall to the network, and a part of a secret evil society who worships dragons and evil that have a prophecy about a coming of a being with the powers of the dragon will destroy evil within the world, because he had overheard me talking about you are very gifted as a newborn to my coworkers."

"He and his evil society fears my birth and birthright as the new avatar of the dragonborn that I will destroy their evil plans to purge the earth of all life." Dovahkiin expressed his fear and strong will mixed in with his voice tone.

"The member berries are another ploy by the government and ads to keep people under control and unaware, while they search for the hard drive and the plan that can complete the project." Stan said, as he had put the two- two together. "That is why the Member Berries had brainwashed President Garrison and my dad, because they were finding out about the plan?"

"The Big Bad Government Guy and his evil society have a right to fear me that I'm going to destroy them to bring peace and sanity back in the world." Dovahkiin replied that he is ready to fight against the ad network and the evil secret society.

Meanwhile at MBS International Airport that both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady had come walking out of the main airport terminal door that she had gotten an warning email from Kyle Broflovski about Saginaw's gentrification process as a ploy for the ads to take over the city. That he hopes that she can knocked some sense into the local council about the dangers of gentrification.

"Ready, George that we have to stop another town from embracing gentrification." McDaniels whispered to him, which he had nodded at her, as they were heading to their rental car and hotel.

" _To Be Continued"_

 ** _Author's Notes: As we are getting close to the end of the story, which only tw_** ** _o chapters remains to be completed that this story has its ups and downs, due mostly from Ricgate as I will called it now on. In this chapter that I want to give Mayor McDaniels' deceased husband a backstory that involved with the ads and The Big Bad Government Guy. Also my city is going through gentrification now, which I didn't want to pass up the dig at my own city._**


	19. Down with Gentrification

**Chapter 19: Down with Gentrification**

Back in South Park, which night had recently fallen over the small mountain town that it was hunting time for the Copy Cat Killer for fresh victims, but the killer's hunt is proving to be hard that the local police had stepped up with nightly patrol after a team from The FBI's BAU unit had arrived in town this afternoon? Something had caught his attention that Mysterion was climbing down on a pipe from the rooftop like a cat. As he had landed on the ground that the killer had sneaked up on him to delivered the fatal thrust into Kenny's heart.

"You fucking asshole that I'm going to kick a-"Kenny said, as he had sunk down dying from being fatal wounded to the heart that the killer does not know about Kenny's immortality. The killer had walked away completely satisfied, after killing one of the leaders in Coon and Friends. A few minutes later, cut to The McCormicks' home that Carol had jumped up and wailing in pain that she was rebirthing Kenny once more.

"Carol, what is wrong?" Stuart questioned, as his wife had gone in labor from the accelerated pregnancy that she is about to deliver a respawned Kenny after his brutal murder by the hands of the copycat killer earlier tonight. Not long after going through accelerated pregnancy to deliver a respawned version of her middle child, who was recently murdered by the copycat killer earlier tonight.

"Why did we had decided to go to those damned cult meetings for whatever reason again, Stuart?" Carol muttered to her husband, as she had laid her recently newborn son out on his orange parka. "Because we wanted the free beer and food, Carol." Stuart answered her question, as they were heading back to their bedroom at that moment. Meanwhile, somewhere out in the town that rest of the coon and friends were searching for Kenny that they had lost contact with earlier tonight. They are unaware of Kenny was brutally murdered by the hands of the copycat killer.

"Kenny!" Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" His team members hollered out for him, which there is not any single reply came back over the radio or yell back. This crisis is greatly concerning them about the whereabouts of Mysterion, which Cartman is fearing for the worst that Kenny had become another victim in the Copycat killer's murder spree.

"Shit, something bad had happened to Mysterion." Coon commented on the fear was gripping over his body right now. That is when a police squad car had pulled up next to them, which it was Officer McDaniels and Knowles.

"Hey, what your kids doing out here at this time of the night, while there is a mental crazed serial killer hunting the town's streets right now?" Knowles questioned, while Alex was driving that K-9 partner had laid her head on his right head to hear what is going on, which she was whining for some action that it was a quiet night that everyone had decided to stay in for the night out of fear.

"Officer Knowles and McDaniels that our friend, Kenny is missing right now?" Token answered that everyone in the group had fear shaking their bodies right now.

"You guys need to go home, which it is not safe for you kids to be out that we will follows you all home, so, you can gets inside safety." Alex replied that he is on edge for everyone's safety. "Then we will go out and look for your little friend." The kids had started their trek for home, as the squad car closely followed them from the behind. Unknown to them that Kenny's old body had crumbled into dust, where the winds had blown it all away.

Meanwhile in Saginaw, Michigan, cut to Dovahkiin's Uncle's house that Dovahkiin had leaped up from his spot with heavy panting that he was dreaming of him being captured by the big bad government Guy, which it just a dream. "Jesus Christ, let this vision be false." Dovahkiin muttered to himself, while both Stan and Kyle were out cold on the floor. The young dragonborn had got up from his spot to get something to drink that he had peeped into his uncle's room that he sleeps alone in his bed that being paranoid against the ads and the government had costs his marriage, but his former colleague's spouse had suffered through grief of losing her beloved, on the actions of the government.

The following early afternoon that Dovahkiin's uncle had decided to treat his nephew and his friends to a Saginaw traditional sandwich, Tony's Italian Steak Sandwich as a takeout for lunch, which Dovahkiin was eagerly to sink his teeth into that he was craving for these lately and a glass of Faygo root beer.

"Man, these sandwiches are good that we don't have these back in South Park." Stan expressed, while the other kids were sitting around the table enjoying their lunch, before starting their journey in the naw.

"Well, I want to treat my nephew and his friends from his new town gets a taste from his hometown that he enjoyed too much." Cliff explained about his gesture that is when they had heard the door ring. "You kids stays here that I will check this out." As he had opened the door to see a familiar face standing before him, it was Mayor McDaniels along with BarBrady. "Mary? It had been a long time since the funeral, would you and gentleman like to come inside."

A few minutes later, inside the home that the mayor was standing up by the fireplace mantle to admire the old bygone days that she had shared with her fallen husband, and now she carries on his legacy to stop the ad network. As she was holding the framed picture in her hands.

"That shadowy agency had destroyed everything that we were planning in the future, you two had wanted to shut the project down." McDaniels said, as she had placed the frame back on the mantle and turned around to look at Cliff.

"They had hunted my brother and his family hunted down like rats, because my nephew could be a prophesized guardian that will destroys their plans of conquest of the world with our flawed project, Mary." Cliff warned about the shadowy agency and handles her some photos to looks at, which she has instantly recognized the big bad government guy in the photo lineup.

"That son of bitch had tried to blow my town off the map, during an unknown outbreak had overtaken us. Now he is the head of President Dickhead's Secret Service envoy." McDaniels protested loudly, as she looks up from the picture stack.

"Mary, he is the one behind Charlie's murder, because your husband don't handed the hardware over to them, so they can complete the network." Cliff replied that she looks very angry about the discovery of who had killed her beloved.

"They can't get it that I'd destroyed the hardware and plans to complete it in a fire, after his murder that Charlie had requested me to do in a secret letter for me." McDaniels addressed her fallen husband's colleague about the destroyed plans.

"Mary, you must be careful these days that the network is partial operational that they could sent a human – ad hybrid into your community to destroy it." Cliff warned about the human-ad hybrid blending into human society.

"They already had, Cliff that they are doing the same thing to your city now they almost had done to my town, when is your council meeting." McDaniels replied that she looks very nervous right now.

XXXXX

Back in South Park that the other boys were at school in the hallway, before first class ring that they had seen Butters comes racing toward them in great fear, which PC is on another warpath. "Fellas, PC is on another warpath."

"Goddamnit, here we go with this bullshit again, what had offended Mr. SJW this time now?" Cartman complained that he is back to his old asshole self once again.

"Do you know where Marsh, Broflovski, and Hughes had gone to?" PC questioned them on the whereabouts of their friends.

"PC, they are out of town to stop the ads from turning another town into another South Park." Kenny explained that that PC had getting mad at that moment.

"Oh, my bad that is good that you kids had decided to fight against crime and the ads." PC apologized to his students, who are standing there just looking at him very funny. That is when Victoria had appeared from the main office to see what is going on. "Peter, is everything fine?" She asked, all sudden that the first bell begins to ring that the students had started to scattering in the hallway for their assigned first class. Kenny remained quiet out through his daily walk to class that he is not even bother to tell his friends that he had died in the most brutal way last night.

Later on that same day, it was early evening that the South Park kids had burst into a city council meeting at Saginaw City Hall that the council members had stopped their meeting at that moment.

"Wait, you need to stop your plans to create a SoDoSoPa for your town that it will hurt your town, and the low income families more like it almost did with ours." Kyle declared, as he was giving his speech about against gentrification.

"Mr. Mayor and council that this kid is right that everything had gone up in price like rent that my family needs food and shelter." A single mother with her two small children joined in, which the multi cultured audience was seated in the rows of chairs in front of the council nodded in full agreement.

"What about the families and single citizens who are on a fixed income, who struggles to put food on the table, while they are scared, if they don't have any money to pay for the high rent?" Kyle went on with his speech at that moment. That is when Mayor McDaniels had come walking through the door.

"If you don't want to listen to these kids about the dangers of gentrification, which you have to listen to a fellow mayor about gentrification had almost bankrupted my own town and brought more crime in then, it is all worth." McDaniels addressed the council, like she does like with her own council and citizens that she was a master speech giver ever since elementary school. "I know that your city is hurting to survive, but this is not the answer that it will hurt all of you in the end." All sudden that a human disguised ad had jumped out of their seat that BarBrady had jumped in the middle between McDaniels and the small group of kids to protect them.

"Every time you had defeated us that we will become stronger and smarter that you South Park don't stop meddling in our plans to destroy humanity. You will be never a rid of ads." The male ad spoke, while he was pointing a gun at the group. But Dovahkiin had sneaked the advancing ad, which he had started to fart to float in the air that he had smash his small fist through its head. "Shut the fuck up, asshole that your villain speech is starting to get boring as hell." Dovahkiin replied, where sparks everywhere and blue colored liquid came oozing out of its head.

"This proves our case that the ads wants us to outprice off this planet and died." McDaniels stated her case, after destroying another ad cyborg by Dovahkiin's hands this time. Meanwhile, somewhere out in the desert that the big bad government guy had gone to an underground bunker that it was housing the ad network's hardware. On the giant computer screen that the heart had taken the identity of its fallen creator, Dr. Charlie McDaniels.

"Where is the hardware and the plans to complete me, human loyalist?" The leader demanded on the status of its completion that its voice sounds so robotic in nature.

"I'm sorry that your late creator's wife had destroyed or well-hidden the material. " The Big Bad Government Guy begged for mercy from his robotic overlord.

"You are becoming a nuisance from not getting the material to complete me to capturing the newest avatar of the dragonborn." The leader replied out of anger toward his many failures.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's notes: I'd decided to add another chapter that we have two chapters left to do. Many Terminator references are starting to come in now.**_


	20. The City of Evil

**Chapter 20: The City of Evil**

Not long after the weird spectacle that had happened at Saginaw City Council earlier tonight, back in South Park. Cut to the ruins of the former SoDoSoPa that was turned into the kids' superheroes hideout that they were there for a meeting to get their assigned patrol areas or the nightly assignments to be given out. Call Girl has something else on her mind right now that she was looking out toward the heavy wooden area that the moon was showing her glistering white light on the semi snow covered land. All sudden, Mysterion had puts his hand on her shoulder to see is she okay?

"Call Girl, are you okay that you had been not talking to a lot of people lately?" Mysterion asked that Wendy had quickly turned to look at him with great concern.

"Mysterion, I just worried about Stan right now." Call Girl quickly replied about her fears about her on and off boyfriend being in a different city that he could get hurt or worse.

"What the hell are you two losers rabbling about now?" Coon demanded, when he had overheard their entire conservation as he walking toward them that both Wendy and Kenny were standing there looking rather annoyed at his presence. "Do I hear about you guys talking about that sissy?"

"Shut up, Cartman! You are only doing this to get arise out of us right now." Kenny expressed his annoyance for Cartman loudly.

"I see that your nice streak is gone, and you are back to your old asshole ways, Cartman." Wendy added, which she looks very disgusted to see Cartman acting his old self, not PC scared into the soul anymore. "I wonder what Heidi thinks when she finds out about you being a dick again." Cartman quickly turned to glare at her at that very second. "Bitch!"

Across the county, back in Saginaw, Michigan after night had fallen over the small city that the kids had turned in for the rest of the night at Dovahkiin's Uncle's home, before returning to South Park that the adults were sitting in the kitchen talking about the member berries ploy by ads to weaken Humanity's resistance and progress by turning humans against each other's by putting humanity's painful and dark past into everyone to make them act out by reliving the past.

"So, the member berries trend is all of a part of the bigger plan by the ads, which the shadowy government agency is helping them to divide us all when the ads come along to take the world over?" McDaniels expressed in shock, to what she is hearing about the ads' latest plans from her late husband's colleague.

"Yes, the member berries are implanting the mundane ideas that humanity's ignorance had created since ancient times into the minds of people are blissed into a trance, like a plague of brainwashing to act out against their fellow human on both sides since last two years." Cliff added, as he had placed his palm on his former colleague's widow's shoulder who looks greatly disgusted. "The ads had found out about the berries had destroyed past societies out through human history by their human allies in the shadowy governmental agency had tricked farmers and business owners to sell the product to the mass of consumers labelled them as a new super fruit for the from the farm to the table campaign for easy brainwashing of massive population at once."

"My God that most of my town had eaten those damned berries. FYI that they are well-known for quickly embracing a national current trend like the PC movement from two years ago, or panicked over something." McDaniels muttered under her breath." But how we destroy those little annoying berries, and reverse the trance on everyone?"

"I had heard from source who works for the agency warned me about the Mama Member Berry Tree had existed, since ancient times that is behind the destruction of many ancient cultures. Cliff quickly responses to her questions. "The government had hidden it in South Park that you need to destroy it, which it is hard to kill it, because you and your town had discovered the ads' plans that they wants to destroy your town most for revenge."

"Look that George and I have to cut our trip here short to restore normalcy and peace back into our town now." McDaniels announced that the two adults needs to get to their town to restore South Park back in its semi normal mountain town's charms before the ads and PC movement came along. That is when both she and BarBrady had grabbed their bags and left for the airport. "Nice seeing you again, Cliff."

Later on that day, back in South Park that the big bad government guy had sneaked into the mayor's office after business hours had ended, which he and some of his agents were looking for the hardware and building blueprints for the hardware and the rest of the network that the mayor had destroyed it in a barrel fire on the night of her husband was killed on the pleas from him to destroy those items.

"Sir, the office and her home held nothing of those items that you are seeking for years." The blond haired lead agent announced that the big bad government guy looks rather annoyed about the lack of findings in the search. "The bitch had destroyed the project Dragon Breath's prized item and its plans." The Big Bad Government Guy that unaware that Mysterion watching them from the distance and alerted the police, which they came in their full geared SWAT uniform that Yates was leading the charge. Where all of the officers had commenced their search out through the building, but the big bad government guy and his team had left before getting caught.

"Let get these son of bitch, gang." Yates declared, as he and his squad were ready to burst through the door that the cops had charged into the room to only discover the office was trashed and empty. "What the hell, where this scrum bag had went?" That is when Yates had pulled his cell to call someone at that moment. Cut to MBS Intl. Airport's terminal that both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting there waiting to board their plane for Denver. All sudden, her smart phone begins to ring that she can sensed something was wrong.

"Hello, Harrison, what? Someone had broken into her office that I'll be back in South Park in a few hours." McDaniels expressed her shock that someone had violated her work space. "I know who is behind this break in, Harris that I will give you the details later that I'm about to board the plane right now.

XXXXXXX

The following morning back at the Saginaw's black hound charter bus terminal that Cliff is seeing his nephew and friend rode off in the west for South Park by a warning of Leslie that she can senses living ads coming for them, which they need to get back to South Park to stop the high crime spree that had overtaken the town. While on the bus that they had discovered Jenna was on the bus that she is going to help them.

"Jenna, what you are doing here?" Dovahkiin muttered in shock when he see her sitting there toward the back when he and his friends came upon the sight of her. "Dovahie, I'm joining in your fight to stop your new town's crime wave." Jenna quickly replied that she had thrown her backpack down on the ground to let Dovahkiin sit next to her. "Also I'd brought my crime fighter costume as well too."

"Well, we do need more boots and eyes to catch these monster who had terrorizing my town with death and fear right now?" Dovahkiin confessed about the Copy Cat Killer, who is currently stalking the streets of South Park, as they are sitting on the bus who are very impatiently to get home.

Somewhere in the desert wasteland inside the underground bunker that contained the ad network, which the ad leader had decided to find the device that help with its conquest over humanity that it had morphed itself into the fallen Dr. McDaniels to sways the mayor into getting the device over. The Big Bad Government Guy was standing there in great shock, when he had seen the man who he had brutally murdered 15 years ago, due to his thirst for power and wealth.

"For a second that I was seeing a ghost, who had come back to haunt my ass." The Big Bad Government Guy said, as he had backed up in the corner when the ad leader had emerged from the machine had created human disguised ads.

"I'm alive, I'm going to do your job myself, while you keep the puppet president under your thumb and gives him more member berries to make the people hates him more." The leader ordered, as he had grabbed the government official by the throat with one arm, which his eyes was glowing bright crimson red color. "Now go, before I change my mind to end your pointless life." The flesh covered robot had released its potential prey from its super strong death grip over him.

Meanwhile in South Park inside the Park Community Center that the town was holding an emergency town meeting about public safety, after another victims of the Copy Cat killer had struck again, which everyone was starting to become more unhinge that member berries is affecting their thinking that they were ready to go at each other's throats, or accusing one of their neighbor as the Copy Cat Killer right now. That is when both Randy and Denny Hughes were about to have another brah down, where both Yates and Johnson were helpless with this mayhem.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is wrong with these dumb asses right now?" Cartman and the other kids were sitting there looking scared out of hell to see craziness unfurling around there, which the kids had quickly sneaked out of the warpath when they had seen both McDaniels and BarBrady came up to the hall's doors.

"Mayor and BarBrady, you are back that everyone is about to kill each other in there now?" Kenny begged them go inside to restore order that she does not looks very pleased about this at all. She had gone inside the warpath that it looks like that disastrous non offense Christmas pageant a few years ago. Both Johnson and Yates looks relived when they saw the mayor walks up onto the stage and grabbed the mic from the podium.

"Shut the fuck up now, what the hell is this that I was gone for a few days only to come back to see you all acts like a pack of rabid animals!" McDaniels screeched into the mic, which the sounds had rattles the entire room, which it had stopped fighting in its tracks. Then Sheila had gotten the nerve to challenge the mayor for her swearing in the public at that moment.

"Mayor, there is children in the audience that you needs watch your swearing." Sheila protested that the mayor was standing there rolling her eyes at Sheila for questioning her for swearing, but she was acting like a banshee along with the rest of the town.

"Really, Sheila that you are coming after me for a swear word, you did not check yourself for fighting among the townsfolk when I had got here." McDaniels replied that the remaining kids' looks was filled with great shock.

"Did the mayor had went PC on Kahl's mom, priceless you guys that I'm going to rub this in Kahl's face when he gets back?" Cartman added along with laughter that he looks very amused about the turn of events. Up on the podium that the mayor was whispering an order to Yates to burn the local Member Berries crop down within the town limits. After the brief chat with the mayor that Yates had left with some of his officers to destroy the local berries crop with fire. Not long after the out of control town had ended, due to the return of Mayor McDaniels had puts everyone back in line. At the local Black hound terminal that the Coon and Friends were standing there waiting for their friends' return home. Once again that the kids were being stalked by the infamous local Copy Cat Killer who was confused when they had seen Mysterion was standing there alive.

"How that fucking brat is still alive, after I'd stabbed him to death?" The masked serial killer muttered in shock, when the bus had pulls up to let the kids off, which they were dressed in their costumes that Purple Rain had made her grand entrance that Jenna was wearing purple lens google, long sleeved purple colored shirt, bulletproof vest, and black pants to puts her mad hacking skills into use.

"Holy shit that the purple haired hacker girl is back!" The kids expressed in great shock when they had seen her standing there.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: The Final battle will fills two chapters that I've a lot of subplots to close up toward the end.**_


	21. From Saginaw with Love

**Chapter 21: From Saginaw with Love**

Later that night, which both McDaniels and BarBrady had journeyed through the downtown area, after the town almost killed each other at the town meeting earlier in the day. They had sneaked through the backway in the police station that it is very quiet there. Up in the main squad room that all of the cops had taken a new kick into their job sniffing cat piss to relax them, but Foley had alerted his cohorts about the mayor and BarBrady's presence within the building.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! You guys that the boss and BarBrady is back in town, what are you going to do with these cats?!" Foley panicked, as he and the other officers were quickly grabbing many felines that they were hiding the cats inside the evidence room. That is when both McDaniels and BarBrady came through the double doors.

"Where is Harrison that I need an update on this crime spree, and the Copy Cat Killer case now?" McDaniels demanded that the officers knows she had been on a warpath like a shield maiden on the front lines of a battle commanding her troops or taking her rivals out left and right.

"Madam Mayor that Det. Sgt. Yates is down at the city morgue right now." Barkley lied that the mayor is not falling for it at all that she knows something is up in the air, which she can smell it.

"Do I smell cat piss?" McDaniels questioned, as she had caught the sniff of piss that was coming off from the dazed officers, who was starting to see that girl in the cowboy hat, which both Kenny and Gerald were dying to see during the getting high on cat pee trend that had hit the town a couple years ago. When all sudden that her statement had snapped them out of their high at that moment.

"No, it is not cat piss that you're smelling juniper bushes that we had brushed up against during a call earlier tonight." Officer Stevens answered that she looks unamused. "Fine, I will be down in my office. I'm suspecting that call from your commanding officer when he gets back." That is when both she and BarBrady had left the building when Yates and the other officers had arrived.

"Barkley, there is something to report on from the evening so far?" Yates asked, when he had seated himself at his desk, which he was waiting for Barkley to say something. "Well, I'm waiting for that report, Barkley?"

"Sir, Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady were just in here a few minutes ago looking for you for an update on the Copy Cat killings case." Barkley briefed the fiery red-haired detective sergeant, who was seated behind his computer screen. "I'll talk her in the morning to brief her about the latest cases that I do miss BarBrady when dealing with her." Yates replied, as he was sitting there rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile somewhere in town that both Tool shed and Call Girl were walking the road alone when someone had grabbed them from the behind that they had covered their mouths with damp cloth, which they passed out. As Stan was laying there feeling foggy to see Wendy laying there, before passing out.

Cut to the Marshes inside the kitchen, where Sharon was standing in front of the sink doing dishes when the phone begins to ring out of urgency, which it was Sheila who in amidst of an panic over Kyle's absence. "Sheila, what is wrong? Stanley is not home yet?" She was looking out in the living room to see Randy, Marvin, and Shelly sitting there. "Do you see Stan and Kyle at all tonight?"

"No, I haven't, but there is a serial killer running around out there in our town. S- Stan!" Randy shouted, as he had jumped off the sofa in search of his chip off the block, which he had rushed out of the door and shouting "S-Stanley!" All of his hollering had alerted the entire neighborhood that Denny Hughes came out of his house looking rather annoyed.

"Randy, what the fuck are you screaming about now?" Denny demanded in an angry tone, all sudden Randy had stopped in his tracks, where Randy had grabbed Denny by his shirt collar and begins to panic again. "My son is missing right now, Denny!"

"Dovahkiin, do you know where your little friend at, so we can shut him up?" Denny asked his tired looking son, who was standing next to him after returning home from his trip to his hometown earlier tonight.

"Dad, last time that I had seen Stan and Wendy, when we returned to town earlier tonight." Dovahkiin explained about the last time that he had seen both Stan and Wendy.

Somewhere deep in the dense Coloradoan woods that both Wendy and Stan had come to only discovered. They were locked up in a rusted up cage to only find both Kyle and Bebe were in another cage when they looks around the room to see "Can you draw Adult Stendy and Kybe with children?" Scribbled all over the wall along with their pictures pinned to the wall.

"Dude, this is some fucked shit that I've seen in a long time?" Stan said, as he was sitting there with Wendy looking scared which she had gripped her fingers around his arm. While Kyle was sitting there studying the locks on the cages to find a way to get out. "What the fuck is Stendy and Kybe?"

"Kyle, we need to get out of this hellhole, before the creepy masked guy come back to do what terrible things planned for us." Bebe demanded that she scared that they have a deep fear of being someone's trophy. All sudden, Stan had brought a large nail file out that he had strapped to his left leg to hide, which he begins to file the rusted bars to get them break loose. They all stopped in their tracks to hears footsteps coming outside, which Stan had hidden the file under the hay when the masked creepy guy came in there that the double duos had hugged each other out of fear. His real voice was disguised with a voice changer device.

"Well, well, well… My living collection is afraid of me, after you had taken on many threats that this town had offered." The Masked person explained. "I'm the one who had put fear into motion to get to you four kiddies to complete my collection of your ships."

"Dude, you're a fucking mental case, you needs mental help. It is not fair to our families by kidnapping us to carry out your sick obsession. No, fuck you, dude." Kyle cleared his throat to give this creep a go fuck yourself speech, which it had only infuriated him more.

"Will you little know it all quit giving those important speeches out that I will sew your mouth shut?" The masked creep screamed that Kyle was greatly afraid toward this threat that most of the warnings of not giving speeches were harmless during the PC movement.

XXXXX

Later on that night, back in town. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, where a tired looking McDaniels had arrived there, which she had thrown her suit over her pjs and left her hair a mess. She is hoping something is important over panicking from dumb shit always happened in this town on a daily basis. She does not looks happy when she sees both Gerald, Randy along with the Testaburgers and Stevens.

"This better be important that I've meetings to attend in the morning, which you know, Deb?" McDaniels questioned that she was still wearing her mud pack mask, as she had glanced over to Deborah Testaburger.

"Mayor, our children are missing right now. " Randy explained the crisis to her about their kids that she does not care about it at all, which she was thinking that these kids were out raising hell right now.

"Mary, remember about that time that I had told you about that creep who had been stalking my daughter and the Stevens' girl." Deborah reminded the mayor about her daughter's stalker.

"Shit, I had forgotten about that, you all knows our police force stretched thin right now, due to the ongoing copycat killings and other crimes that is plaguing our town as we speak." McDaniels replied in a helpless tone that she knows that they won't be in this mess in the first place, if BarBrady was still police chief that he may be dumb as a rock, but he did kept the peace in the town.

"Mayor, you better call BarBrady to get him back on the force to restore order within the town." Randy confessed his surrender to give up on being progressive to save his own son. "Everyone wants everything go back to the old days before the PC movement, and an over dragged out story arc had arrived in our little crazy mountain town."

"In a long time that we have not agreed on a lot of things ever since the night of BarBrady was almost killed by the ads, but you're right that South Park had lost its charm by embracing the PC culture." McDaniels added that she had went over to her phone that she was calling someone. "George, you are back on duty starting now that I'll brief on a situation when you gets to the police station."

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house that the members of Coon and Friends were inside nervously pacing to find a way to save Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe from great danger is holding them all hostage with its hard grip. Dovahkiin was looking at Leslie that maybe she can tapped into their signal of their phone to find their location.

"Wait a minute, Leslie, you're an ad that you can tapped onto their phone signal." Dovahkiin pleaded with the former ad agent, which she had sighed heavy before tapping into her location app to find their missing team members.

"They are located in an abandoned campground up in up in the mountains by Rocky pass." Leslie said in a trance, as she had trapped onto their strong signal. "But you guys needs to know that the leader of the ads is here in South Park in the flesh to find the hardware to completes itself to destroy humanity, some of you needs to protect Mayor McDaniels, because she is the widow of the network's creator."

"What the hell is she talking about right now, Dovahkiin?" Cartman demanded that everyone in the room was sitting there looking at Dovahkiin for an answer.

"You guys now know the truth that my uncle had worked with Mayor McDaniels' late husband on a military project called Dragonborn had caused the creation of the ad network. Dovahkiin explained about the accidental beginnings of the network. "Remember the evil government guy, who hunted me down like an animal during the battle of stick for my gifts to make friends on social media."

"Yeah, the guy who had brought my inner bitch out as Princess Kenny to taken the control of the stick to usher the Nazi Zombie Apocalypse onto the world." Kenny replied nervously, while standing there rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand at that moment.

"According to my Uncle that he was the one who had killed Mayor McDaniels' late husband, because they refused to completes the project that will causes the death of all life on Earth." Dovahkiin continues to tell about the darkest government secret to his friends. Now the Big Bad Government is now the head of President Garrison's security envoy."

"But first that we need to find the rest of our team to take this monstrosity out of existence for good." Mysterion said then he had gotten an idea had popped out of his mind. "Cartman, call Butters that we needs Chaos for this."

Cut to the police station at the same time, outside of the double doors to the main squad room that now back in uniform BarBrady was standing there so nervously before entering the room, which Mayor McDaniels, her aides and Randy were along with him.

"Mary, I don't know that I'm so scared to go inside, which I hadn't been out of the job for almost two years that I'm old bumbling oaf." BarBrady panicked that is when McDaniels had pulled his police issued sunglasses out of her coat's inner packet and handled them over to him.

"Do you want these back, George? What had happened to my well dedicated officer of law that you were one always on the front lines to protect this community over 25 years of service?" McDaniels replied in shocked to see the man that she could love now ruined man like she was before when she had lost her first love. "George, look at me that I was wrong about you, actually we all were wrong that you were always there to protect us all when danger arrived in town. You may be a bumbling oaf, but you have a heart of compassion to protect this town that you're my bumbling oaf, I had meant our bumbling oaf that South Park is not the same without you at all." She had struck his sunglasses onto his face that he is back that McDaniels' plea had rang out through in his mind.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's notes: Now we had reached the final battle in the next chapter to close this long dragging story out at last.**_


	22. The Avatar of Evil

**Chapter 22: The Avatar of Evil**

Cut to the ruins of the former SoDoSoPa district that the remaining members of The Coon and Friends were there for an urgent emergency meeting about their missing cohorts, who were kidnapped by the copycat killer earlier tonight. The young crime fighters were frightened for the safety of their missing friends that scary thoughts are racing through their minds of what would the Copy Cat Killer will do to them.

"You guys that I can help with assisting you to pinpoint their cellular signal is located with my ads powers." Leslie explained that she is tapping into the network's globe at that moment. "Guys, we are located on miners drive, which it is a former miners' camp and mine outside of town." But something more sinister is coming to town that she had quickly picked up on. "Something wicked is coming to destroy this town out of revenge that you had ruined its plans."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that the ads are coming again? Bzzzt!" Mosquito answered along with fright that was filled in the tone of his voice.

"No, it is the heart of the ad hive now it has flesh that it could be among us right now." Leslie warned about the leader of the ads is coming to South Park to exact their revenge against South Park for outing its plans to destroy humanity from all costs, which it is getting help from the incompetent Garrison administration. "President Garrison and his cronies are unknowingly helping the ads out by outpricing everyone in America right now."

"What?" Everyone in the group just stood there looking very stunned to what they are hearing right now. "Mysterion, we needs to contact the mayor about this incoming threat."

"You guys go find Wendy, Stan, Kyle and Bebe, while both Dovahkiin and I along with Leslie get the mayor to set a defense line to stop the ads from destroying the town." Mysterion said, as he was ready to jump over the edge to the ground that both Dovahkiin and Leslie followed suit, which the trio had landed on their feet like a cat.

Meanwhile at the old miner camp's jailhouse that both Kyle and Stan were looking for a way out, while Wendy and Bebe were sitting up close next to each other to keep watch out for the Copy Cat killer's return to the camp, silently wondering what he is planning to do with them.

"Hurry, Stan and Kyle that we need to get out, before that creepy ass serial killer gets back and do God awful things to us." Wendy warned that is when both Stan and Kyle had finally broke through the rusted bars, which the kids had crawled through the circle to escape into the woods to get back to town by using the woods as somewhere to hide from this monster. As they were running deep inside the dense Coloradoan forest to escape from this human monster.

"Guys, keep running that monster will be tracking us in matter of time." Kyle screamed out of fear, as he and Stan along with Wendy and Bebe kept on running to reach a settlement of life nearby to alert the SP police about the identity of the Copy Cat killer and their escape to freedom.

"Come on, Bebe that we need to keep running to get away from that "Can you draw adult Stendy and Kybe with children?" creeper, who had been murdering our neighbors last few months." Wendy reminded Bebe to do not stop for anything at all. "I had should not wear these shoes at all, you guys." Bebe clamored her pain out loud, as her black suede Mary Jane shoes are pinching her feet with pain right now.

Back in South Park, cut to the old farmer's Member Berries patch that the South Park Police were conducting control burn of the member berries bushels after squishing them into a pulp on the mayor's orders. Some of them were looking for Mama Member Berries' tree that Dovahkiin was with them. Upon opening the main farm's doors to discovering a large violent trembling tree had come alive, after the cops were killing its offspring.

"Oh, shit, Mama is super pissed with us for killing its babies, Sarge." Foley screamed into his hand held radio. "We need back up at the main farm now!" But Dovahkiin was lighting fast on his feet, as he had slides underneath the risen roots with his magical katana sword that was glowing icy blue in his hands to deliver the death blow on the living ancient creature is behind the numerous civilizations' demise out through history. As the giant tree was using its roots crawl against the fleeing police, while Dovahkiin was trailing behind it. It roared when Dovahkiin was hitting it with his flaming arrows to allow the cops to escape.

"Hey, bitch! Winter is coming early this year." Dovahkiin announced that his eyes was glowing icy blue that his dragonborn powers is coming forth, which he had launched himself into the air to impale the living tree with the sword that had helped him to defeated Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny through its trunk that it had let out agonized scream, before Dovahkiin begins to fart to rip through time and space, where the tree begins to become tiny pixels leaving the sword behind as it was sucked up through the vortex to inner space and time.

During the same time, while the member berries purge is going on that Mayor McDaniels is planning to confront the man who was responsible for her late husband's murder from becoming a public whistleblower on the government's secret weapon that had created the highly A.I. ads in the first place. She is about to reach the media beaten President's home when all sudden that BarBrady had stopped her in her tracks.

"Mary, I know you want revenge for your husband's murder that I'm asking you stop to think, before going through with this." BarBrady begged her to reconsiders her plan of revenge, as he had puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, and they were giving that same stares from that night in front of the now gone Whole Foods store that Kroger had replaced it on site currently.

"George, this had been bellowing up within me over the years that this power hungry son of bitch had robbed my children of their father." McDaniels cried, as she had collapsed in his arms that she had begins to pounding her fists on his chest, while he was kneeling with her by cradling her in his arms. "All I want is justice being served for Charlie."

"There… There... There… That we will find a way to give you some closure, and get the long overdue justice for Charlie, Mary." BarBrady replied, as they were snuggling each other in their arms while her tears soaked through his shirt.

XXXXXXX

Somewhere up in the mountains that Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe were continue to run for their lives to escape from the clutches of the Copy Cat Killer, who is silently hunting them down like a mountain lion is tracking its prey to bring down and eat, but this is a crazed obsessive fanboy who don't stop until he gets what he wants. They had stopped in their tracks to rest their aching feet from nonstop running when they had heard something had rustled loudly somewhere in the woods.

"We need to keep moving you guys that the copycat killer could be on our asses by now." Kyle warned them to keep running that Bebe was glaring at him, which her shoes are pinching her feet. All sudden that the copycat killer had jumped out of the bushes to cornered them like a defenseless animal at that moment.

"I had captured you young lovelies to complete my collection that I worship you and your future children like the second coming. Come with me, or your family and friends will cowered over my blood stained mayhem." The Copy Cat Killer threatened, when suddenly the killer had collapsed on his knees covering his heart with his hands. As he looks down at his shirt that was covered with blood.

"I had told you busta that I'm going to destroy you and your evil ways one day." OG Loc, the former Ric the dick aka the Copy Cat Killer's coworker was standing there with a shooting pistol in his right hand, after throwing a bunch of drawings of Cartman kissing Kyle by the Asian girls at him to lose his focus on the kids. "You had given easy 10,000 dollars from the South Park Police for wanting you alive or dead, busta." As Ric the dick was laying there dead from being shot that the monster, who had been menacing South Park is now all over.

"Holy Shit, dude!" Stan struggles to say something that he, Kyle, and the girls were standing there looking greatly shocked at the carnage that had quickly unfurled before them a few seconds ago.

"Dude, what the fuck? Why I'm kissing Cartman for whatever reason? Kyle demanded, as he looks at the drawings.

"I take it that the Copy Cat Killer does not like Yaoi drawings, which he had freaked out over the drawings." Wendy explained about the yaoi drawings. "Those drawings had saved our lives, Kyle."

While they were standing there for the police to arrive that the copycat killer had crapped his pants, before dying. "Now he is dead." Stan added.

Meanwhile back in town that both McDaniels and BarBrady were heading back to the police station. But something had caught them off guard, where a figure had appeared that McDaniels had buckled from shock when she had seen the disguised ad leader using her husband's likeness.

"No. You are dead that I know you are a human disguised ad that I had destroyed your hardware and plans to complete it years ago." McDaniels clamored out of pure rage, as she was standing her ground against the ad leader, while BarBrady was holding her back with all of his strength. When the remaining members of the Coon and friends along with Dovahkiin and Leslie to stand with the mayor and BarBrady against the ads.

"The chain is only strong, if we acted as one that is the way to win the war." Dovahkiin explained in a low whisper about the last advice from his deceased watcher on how to defeat the ads and their human minions.

"Leslie, you had betrayed me and the rest of your kind that I will have the great pleasure to destroy you and your human friends along with this Godforsaken town for ruining my plans of destroying humanity." The ad leader clarified its rage toward humanity that is when he had launched an attack of wires and tubes toward them, but it had bounced off the group. Where a large icy blue colored bowl had placed over them that the chain of one is working.

"The chain of one is working that the true meaning is we are stronger together." Mysterion replied, as he looks amazed at their conjoined powers to activate the strongest response against the ads. As the leader looks really dumbfounded at the large protection shield that helped to defected the wirily tentacles attacks from the leader.

"CCCCCUUUURRRRREEEESSSS!" The leader shouted, as he turned around to glare at the Big Bad Government Guy and his henchmen. Which it had ordered them to attack them when all sudden that they had heard the sound of a mic rattling to discover PC Principal standing there with his mic in his hand.

"Hey, ad leader that I see you being oppressive toward the human race again not on my watch that shit pisses me off big time!" PC roared into his mic as he had rushed toward the leader with his right fist rise in the air, but Dovahkiin had delivered the death blow to the leader with his magical katana sword that Leslie had felt weakness in her knees when the disconnection came in like a large semi wave across the globe. A few seconds later that Leslie had gotten up that the cuts on her face were bleeding red not her blue ad blood. In the middle of all of this that Mayor McDaniels was getting her revenge against murdering her husband and nearly destroying her town during the Nazi zombie outbreak a few years ago. The Big Bad Government Guy is amazed at her fighting skills that she fights like a trained soldier.

"This for my late husband that you had brutally murdered so many years ago. Plus this for this town that you almost destroyed you fucking son of bitch!" McDaniels screamed like a shield maiden going to war that she had given a strong right hook that had knocked him out onto the ground, which everybody looks at her in plain shock after she had dropped a grown man with one punch.

"Holy shit that I'm not going to pissed you off never again, mayor?" Yates said, after he and his men along with Stan, Kyle and the girls had arrived on the scene to see robotic carnage everywhere. The following morning, cut to South Park town square that there is a big thank you ceremony to honor the coon and friends, OG Loc along with the local police for their hard work. Mayor McDaniels was standing behind the podium that she was flanked by her two aides on each side of her.

"Good morning, South Park that I will informally announced that the death of the Copy Cat Killer aka Ric the dick by an armed citizen last night to save a small group of children from being harm." McDaniels spoke that both Denny and his wife, Leah just stood there looking strangely at each other when they had one of his employees was behind the killing spree this past year. "Also we would to thank a certain group of young citizens for saving this town along with the hard work of our local law enforcement." That is when Kyle had stepped up to the podium to give a quick speech.

"I'd learned something today about the human willpower. We once again that we had destroyed another threat could destroy our town and planet, but friendship and love is the true weapon that will destroy evil had overtaken our world. The ads had tried to break us before with political correctness and gentrification, but we had found the reason to fight back." Unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels had sneak away for Stark Pond, where BarBrady was waiting in his civilian clothes for her to come.

"How is your right fist right now, Mary?" BarBrady asked that she shows her right hand which it was bruised up. "It is just badly bruised up that is all, George." McDaniels replied. "Well, I'm going home for the rest of day. Are you coming?" She turned around to give him a flirty brink of her right eyes, which both of them had left the park for her home.

Back at the White House that President Garrison was sitting his desk eating member berries that the evil government agency had saved a small crop to keep the president and his staff under the member berries controlled trance. Outside of the oval office that the Big Bad Government Guy was looking out of the window to plan his revenge against South Park and knows his A.I. master is still functioning, after McDaniels had given a very good ass whooping that his face was bruised and cut up. "One day that the master and I will have our revenge against that small Podunk mountain town one day."

"The End"

 _ **Author's Notes: It is finally done at last that had taken a whole year along with the drama came out of the fandom last several months. I'm going to do a deleted scenes chapter that I'd dropped during the writing and planning phrases of each chapters.**_


End file.
